Forbidden
by Holy Cross Baby
Summary: Rory Hayden has lived in England since she was a year old. Tristan DuGrey was born and raised in Hartford. As they both grew up they were taught to hate each other. That is until Rory moves back to Hartford.... TRORY
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Forbidden

**Rating: **T (may rise later on)

**Summary: **Rory Hayden has lived in England since she was a year old. Tristan DuGrey was born and raised in Hartford. As they both grew up they were taught to hate each other. That is until Rory moves back to Hartford... TRORY

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything and am not making any money off of this.

**Authors Note: **Hey ya'll! Okay I'm a really bad writer so if your going to review bad than stop right here I warned you so no bad reviews! I suck at spelling and grammar and all of that stuff but if you'd like to help me with that please do! NO BAD REVIEWS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ABOUT THE CRAPPY WRITING!

**Chapter One: **

Tristan DuGrey pulled his brand new black Lamborghini into the Chilton student parking lot. After parking his car in front of the school he casually got out of the car. Leaning up against the car he pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes ,as he watched his fellow Chilton students scramble around campus at the start of a new year. This place hasn't changed a bit he thought.

"Hey Trissy" someone said from behind him. Tristan recognized the voice immediately, it belonged to the school slut and his ex girlfriend Summer Randle (A/N I forget her last name)

Without even turning around he asked "Summer what the hell do you want?"

"You"

"In your dreams" muttered Tristan as he started to turn around.

"Every night" Summer purred stepping closer to Tristan so they were almost touching, only an inch or two apart.

"Summer we broke up two years ago get over it" Tristan replied stepping back a bit but was stopped by his car. Damn car he thought ,now I can't run away.

"Trissy don't be like that" she yelled as she moved closer to him running her hands up and down his arms. Pulling his head down to hers she kissed him with all the passion she had.

Pulling away quickly he screamed "Summer get a LIFE!"

Before Summer could reply an angry voice coming from behind Tristan yelled "hey tramp get your paws off my boyfriend!"

Tristan turned around quickly. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

**That was short and I hate it but meh. Please review NO bad reviews please I know its badly written but if someone will beta for me (if think that's the word) I can improve it**

**If you think I should continue please review I'll only keep going if someone wants me to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviewers: **Aw thanks for all the encouragement! I'm to lazy to write you all down but thanks so much for reviewing! I'll continue to update It might not be everyday but at least twice a week!

**Author's Note: **hey ya'll! Tristan and Rory aren't going to be like in there TV show characters until the next couple chapters, Rory will still be innocent and naive but she'll be a bit more edgy and Tristan will be his cocky self but a bit nice since I don't like him as a jerk... my writing will get better once the story progresses I'm just attempting to get everything running anyways the next chapter will be a bit longer. The beginning of the chapter is crappy but I didn't know what to write. Everything will be better later on I promise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it so don't sue

**Chapter Two:**

Rory Hayden pulled into Chilton's student driveway in her brand new blue BMW. Frowning she thought oh god this place looks cold. These uniforms are so ugly two as she looked down at her knee length black and blue checkered (A/T is that even a word?) skirt. Sipping her large black coffee, she got out of the car. Mmm she thought at least I can depend on you coffee while trying to saviour the taste. Mom told me that Chilton's coffee sucks she remembered. Glancing around the seemingly cold place,she spotted two people to be seemingly arguing about something shaking her head Rory started to walk towards the doors of the school past the couple when she heard:

"Summer we broke up two years ago get over it" the boy replied to something Rory hadn't heard she watched as he stepped backwards towards what she thought was his car,

"Trissy don't be like that" the girl yelled at him. Rory watched as the girl moved closer to the boy running her hands up and down his arms. Pulling his head down to hers she kissed him

Rory continue to watch feeling sorry for the boy and wondering what was going to happen next while thinking this schools like a goddamn soap opera

As the boy pulled away. and yelled "Summer get a life" at the girl who Rory assumed was Summer. She couldn't stop herself from saying

"hey tramp get your paws off my boyfriend!"

Oh crap she thought I shouldn't have done that. As the boy turned around she looked into his stunning blue eyes. Oh my god she thought he is so gorgeous. Before turning her attention back to the girl who looked ready to kill her.

"And just who do you think you are?" asked an angry Summer who was glaring at Rory

"I'm clearly a person and you are obviously the slut of the school now if you don't mind I need to go find my first class" and with that Rory walked away. I need more coffee she thought to herself as she entered the school.

Tristan stared after her and after thinking for a minute ran after her. Leaving Summer just standing there watching in disbelief.

She's so beautiful thought Tristan she seems to be a Mary though smirking to himself I can change that. Tristan caught up to her in the hall. Grabbing her arm and pulling her into a classroom he said

"What was that back there?" he asked

Rory stared into his blue eyes before responding with a simple "nothing"

"Well thanks Mary" he said with a smirk

"My name isn't Mary" she frowned and tried to leave but Tristan wouldn't let her

"You look like a Mary to me"

"Well I'm not now let me go before I scream"

Tristan smirked again "You wouldn't dare"

"Wouldn't I?" Rory took a deep breath and was ready to scream when Tristan covered her mouth with his hand. Rory quickly bite down.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Its your own damn fault if you cover someone's mouth there going to bite you!" Rory answered

Grabbing Rory's waist Tristan pulled her closer to him. He slowly lowered his head to hers and kissed her. Fireworks went off in his head the minute thee lips touched but they were soon ended as Rory jerked back and preceded to slap him across the face.

"What the hell was that? Who do you think you are?"

Smirking Tristan retorted "You know you loved it babe"

"Clearly I didn't, I don't even know you" Rory frowned

"Oh crap I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Tristan DuGrey king of Chilton and you my dear are mine"

**Authors Note: That was kind of crappily written but once I can really get into the story it'll be better I'm just developing the characters right now. Lol its kind of a cliffy don't you think? **

**Once my official beta emails me back everything will be fixed in the later chapters and hopefully much better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviewers: **I hope you like this chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing. I love ya'll lol

**Authors Note**: I have a beta! yay claps lol anyways hopefully it'll improve my stories let me know what you think. Just a question should I start a Trogan? Not sure if I should anyways I wrote this kind of fast but hopefully its understandable. Paris is in the story I'm going to start Rory and Paris off as friends there not going to fight over Tristan just thought I'd tell ya'll that. Here's the slightly longer chapter (not really much of a diffrence) I promised I'm hoping my next chapter will be super long but we'll see how it goes. This is my first chapter with a beta tell us what you think

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue**

**Chapter Three:**

With wide eyes Rory looked at Tristan and asked "Could you please repeat your name?"

Raising his eyebrows Tristan responded with "Tristan DuGrey, and you are?"

"Getting out of here" and she turned and walked out Shaking his head that's one odd girl. Tristan thought But I bet I can have her in a week. With that thought in mind Tristan left the classroom also.

Walking down the now crowded halls of Chilton, Tristan smiled at a group of freshmen (A/N I'm Canadian and we don't use these terms so not exactly sure if freshmen is right) girls who had all altered there uniforms so they were showing as much skin as possible. Their skirts which were suppose to be knee length were so short Tristan was sure if they bent over he would be able to see there underwear, and they had tied their shirts up so high Tristan could see the bottom of there bra's (A/N lol slutty I know my Grade 9's at my school do that all the time...) and they all had on so much makeup Tristan wasn't even sure if any of them were up to his standards. Unknown to everyone Tristan preferred girls with the natural look. Something like that Mary girl who Tristan was sure was going to be his next conquest. He even unlike many high school boys thought that girls dressed like that looked cheap and usually didn't like them. Although Tristan already knew that she wasn't like other girls. Deciding that the blonde girl on the left was enough for now he smirked, grabbed her hand and proceeded to back her up against random lockers kissing her passionately.

After Rory left the room and found the huge library she thought Oh god he's so cute. No! She scolded herself don't think of the enemy as 'cute'. But he is cute she reminded herself. Ah I need coffee she thought to herself. Rory was to busy to notice that a girl had approached her from behind.

"Are you thinking about joining the Franklin?" the girl asked startling Rory who jumped and turned around with her hand over her heart

"Maybe, if I survive from having a heart attack"

"Oh sorry" the girl responded "but are you thinking of joining? Because if you are let me know I'm editor this year and I've read your file and your good on second thought your joining I won't take no for an answer."

"You read my file?" Rory asked frowning

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?"

Rory raised her eyebrows and thought before answering "Yes actually I do, you do know that's an invasion of privacy?"

"You'll get used to it here" she responded "so are you coming?"

"I guess so"

"Great see you there" the girl said "Oh and by the way I'm Paris Gellar" holding out her hand. Rory grabbed her hand and they shook hands. "Rory Hayden"

Before Paris could respond the bell rang. Signalling the start of classes. The girls quickly exited the library together. "Follow me" Paris said "We have homeroom together" The girls walked to homeroom passing by a couple making out. Rory recognised the boy as Tristan. I see its like father like son she thought. Without glancing over at the couple she continued walking. As Paris and Rory sat down in homeroom the bell rang. And the teacher stepped forward.

"I am your homeroom teacher, Mr. Balden" he said. Just as he was about to explain the rules in walked Tristan.

"Mr. DuGrey, can't you even be on time for the first day of school?" Mr. Balden asked

"No I can't be Mr. B " Tristan responded smirking. Glancing around the classroom he spotted Rory sitting up front with a seat directly behind her empty. Perfect he thought now lets get the show on the road. Smirking slightly he sauntered over to the seat making sure to gently brush up against Rory as he walked past. Rory briefly looked up at him with narrowed eyes frowning she turned her head quickly

"Now class here's the class rules." Mr Balden said "Be on time, hand everything in on time, that's it. Now its time for attendance when I call your name say here"

Tristan stared at the back of Rory's head. He reached out and touched the ends of her hair, pulling on it slightly. Her hair is so soft he thought.

Rory was trying to concentrate on the teacher when she felt someone pull on her hair. Turning around she frowned at Tristan and hissed "knock it off" turning back around just in time for her to head the teacher say

"Warren Hayden"

Tristan jumped at the name Hayden. Glancing around he looked for the guy that was to be his enemy. He didn't notice that Rory had stood up until she spoke. "Actually it's Lorelai, Rory for short" Rory turned around and glanced at Tristan's dumbfounded face. mirroring his smirk at him she sat back down. While Tristan continued to sit there in shock. His mouth hanging slightly open, wide eyed.

"Oh I'm sorry Rory" Mr. Balden said "They must have made a mistake at the office, you aren't by any chance the daughter of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden are you?"

Please say no Tristan thought.

"Yes I am" Rory responded

"Aw shit I kissed the enemy" Tristan said aloud

**What did you think? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewers: Love ya'll! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Authors Note**: Here's the long chapter I've been promising...anyways lol I'm going to try and update everyday but who knows...during the week chapters probably won't be very long but I'm hoping to write more on weekends! Also I'm not going to tell you why Tristan and Rory have been raised to be enemies until a few more chapters in, sorry but you'll have to wait lol grins evilly. I found this chapter really crappily written but meh I guess. Anyways Tristan is going to be umm well a bastard/sweet in this chapter he'll still be the same old Tristan though I'll get better eventually So here it is...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Chapter Four:**

The whole class, minus one, turned and looked at Tristan. Smirking at them , Tristan said "I know I'm hot, but could you all stop staring?" Rory having heard this burst out laughing

"Find this funny Hayden?" he asked

"Yep," she answered turning around to look at him.

Before Tristan could respond the Mr.Balden said, "Alright class as much as we'd all love to know more about this whole matter please take out a pen for a pop

quiz." As the class did as he had asked Tristan wrote Rory a note that said

(A/N Tristan's in bold Rory's in regular )

Mary, why didn't you tell me your a Hayden?

Casually leaning forward slightly, Tristan dropped the note onto her lap.

Rory, who had been concentrating on the quiz, was shocked when she felt something drop on her lap. Looking down she hastily reached for the note and quickly

read over it. Smiling to herself she thought of an appropriate answer. She quickly wrote back.

Because it was funnier this way, and my name isn't Mary it's R-O-R-Y! Or maybe, you DuGrey can't read...never can tell with bad genes like that.

Folding the note back up, Rory pretended to stretch while dropping the note on Tristan's desk. Smiling to herself, Rory went back to her half finished quiz.

Tristan, on the other hand, hadn't written a single word on his quiz. He was too busy staring at Rory. She's so beautiful he thought, god I can't think of her like that, I'm suppose to hate her. Watching as she stretched and dropped the note on his desk, he smiled slightly before unfolding the note, smirking as he read what she had written he hastily wrote back.

(A/N right now its just them writing back and forth cause this whole passing this is bugging me and is making this look crappy)

**Mary, Mary, Mary of course I know how to read, but don't you think its a bit juvenal for us to hate each other when the feud is between our parents? **

Your only saying that because I'm a girl,

**of Course, if you were a guy I'd have punched you out already**

Whenever you think your big enough buddy.

**On the contrary Mary, I am**

Just like your father, a rich cocky bastard.

**Now that was harsh Mar**

You'll live.

**At least my mother isn't a slut**

END NOTE!

Frowning as she read 'at least my mother isn't a slut'. Now that's a low blow she thought. Turning around in her seat she faced Tristan, giving him a death glare as she tore the note into pieces, then proceeded to throw it at him. As she was turning back around Mr. Balden said, "Times up class pass your papers to the person in from of you." Rory turned around and quickly grabbed the papers from Tristan, pulling them from his hands so fast that he got a paper cut.

Aww, poor baby got a paper cut, thought Rory. He deservers to be castrated. My mother isn't a slut! With that thought in mind Rory hurriedly left the classroom.

Silently cursing , he was about to tell her off when the bell rang. Damn, he thought as Tristan reached to grab onto Rory's arm, so he could apologize, but before he could reach her, Rory was gone.

I can't believe it, thought Tristan, I actually want to apologize to her. As he left the classroom and entered the crowded halls of Chilton. You like her! Somewhere from deep in side of him said. "I do not like her," he said aloud causing many students to stop and stare at him.

"Keep it moving people," he yelled as everyone scurried away.

Rory walked into her second period class two seconds before the bell rang. After she found a desk near the back of the room by a tall muscular brown haired boy, she sat down quickly as the teacher entered the room.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Wasson," he said, " now I'm not going to be like your regular teachers, instead of writing boring essays and stuff you'll learn everything hands on in this class."

The class cheered having heard this as Mr. Wasson continued, "Now I believe that making you kids do work on the first day is just plain mean, so talk amongst yourselves while I play on the computer," and with that Mr. Wasson sat down on his computer chair and started to play games on the computer.

"Hey Wass!" yelled the boy beside Rory "You just don't want to get off your lazy ass and teach us anything!"

Smiling slightly, Mr. Wasson said, "Your right about that Brooks, now leave me alone and let me play my game in peace," and with that he proceeded to tune the class out.

Shocked, I can't believe he let him get away with that! Thought Rory , oh well might as well catch up with my reading. She reached for her bag and pulled out a copy of Women's Justice (A/N I don't have a clue if this is a real story ...). As she was reading the first paragraph the boy, who had been sitting beside her, stood up beside her desk, reached for her book and, after taking it from her, held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Aidan Brooks," he said smiling "and you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Rory shook hands with Aidan. Smiling back at him she said, "Hello Aidan, I'm Rory Hayden"

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl," he said grabbing his desk and pulling it closer to Rory's.

Now that was a corny line, thought Rory. He is kind of cute, though not as cute as Tristan. Oh my god, she thought where'd that come from?

"Thank you"

"So tell me Rory," he said. "Where's that accent of yours from?"

Oh god, thought Rory, either this guy is a complete airhead or he is just really bad at flirting. I feel sorry for him.

"England," she answered trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Oh I see," Aidan replied not catching on to what Rory really meant. "So Rory, would you like to see a concert with me this weekend?" he asked.

" Oh I'm sorry Aidan," she said. "But I already have plans"

Before Aidan could say a word, the bell rang. Thank god, thought Rory, that boy almost put me to sleep! Rory quickly stood up. And Aidan grabbed her things and was saying, "here let me help you find your locker."

Not wanting to sound rude, she accepted.

As the pair walked down the crowded halls of Chilton, Aidan casually, ever so suddenly reached over and intertwined Rory's fingers with his. Frowning, she glanced over at him, pulling her hand away from his. Aidan took this as some kind of sign that is unknown to all, that Rory wanted to kiss him.

Grabbing Rory around the waist, he pushed her against random lockers, kissing her passionately, forcing his tongue into her mouth, making her gag. Pulling away from him Rory yelled, "What in the bloody hell did you do that for?"

Rory tried to get out of his grasp, but couldn't, he refused to let her go.

"Be quiet," he said. "You'll cause a scene, and I don't like my girlfriends causing scenes."

"I'm not your girlfriend!" she said

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

Unknown to them, Tristan was watching from afar, waiting for the perfect time to intervene. Upon seeing that the argument wasn't going to end any time soon, he walked over to the couple and said:

"Hey Brooks, get your hands off my girlfriend!"

**Okay. now that was the crappiest chapter ever! It's not very long, but longer than the other ones. I wrote it in 10 font so I'd write more. Lol anyways **

**REVIEW!**

**Sorry if some of the spacing is messed up my computer went wacko**


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviewers: Thanks for reviewing! **

**Authors Note: This chappie isn't really long , and I may not update much soon. My Great Aunt passed away, I don't really remember her, but I might be going to stay with her sister, my great grandmother. In the mean time, chapters won't be extremely long, but once everything's back to normal I'll give you guys a really long chapter. This is a really crappy chapter, but I'm not really in the mood to write, but I will anyways...oh and there's some TRORY action in this chapter, and I know there was a big change in Tristan in this chapter, but that shall change soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Chapter Five **

Rory relaxed the moment she heard Tristan say, "Hey Brooks, get your hands off my girlfriend!" Aidan quickly tightened his grip on Rory, turning her so they were both

facing Tristan .

"DuGrey," he said, " we can share, you can have her after I've finished with her," backing Rory back up against the lockers, kissing her again.

Rory started to panic. Thinking Tristan had left her to deal with this creep all alone, when suddenly Aidan was ripped away from her. She stood there in shock as Tristan quickly punched Aidan in the face, knocking him to the ground and then proceeded to run over to Rory.

Grabbing her around the waist he lead her down the hall, and outside to his car. After helping her into the drivers seat, Tristan quickly ran over to the drivers side, and pealed out of the parking lot.

They drove in silence for awhile and after about 20 minutes of driving Tristan pulled into a small quiet parking lot. He turned off the car and faced Rory. "Rory," he said quietly. She didn't answer or look at him. "Rory," he said again putting his hands on her face to make her look at him. Finally answering Tristan she said, "Yes Tristan?"

"I'm sorry for calling your mother a slut." he said. "She isn't a slut and I didn't mean it."

"Okay," Rory responded.

"And I know we just met a few hours ago, but I don't think we should hate each other."

Rory looked at Tristan wide eyed. Smirking at him she said,

"Aw, does the mighty Tristan DuGrey have a crush?" she asked.

Slowly reaching for Rory's hands, looking deeply into her blue eyes before responding. "Call me crazy," he said, "but I think I do," and with that Tristan slowly kissed her.

For a moment or two Rory kissed back, then suddenly remembering his fathers reputation and how much Tristan was like him she pulled away.

"I can't do this," she said.

"And why not?" he asked softly.

"Because your exactly like your father was." she answered.

"Rory, I can change," he said. " I've only known you for a few hours but I feel as though I've known you my whole life."

"Prove it," Rory said.

"Alright, I will," he responded. "Give me a month to be that guy you want"

"Your on."

**Now that was a terrible chapter and I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood to write very good right now. I know there moving kind of fast right now, but that shall change shortly! Also my next chapter will be better, I promise.**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for all of your kind words. And thanks for reviewing. **

**Authors Note: This chapter is jumping ahead a month and in the next few chapters everything will be explained concerning why Rory and Tristan are suppose to hate each other. The start isn't like my normal starting, but I just felt like trying something new. Tell me what you think. I know that they got together rather fast. I was going to drag it out, but I have a plan for this story and it can't be dragged out... some parts of this chapter are really corny but love is generally corny so... Lorelai will be in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Chapter Six: **

_One month later... _

It's been a month since we last left off, Tristan and Rory have been spending a lot of time together, learning as much as they could about the other. They bantered and fought like crazy, but as the end of the month drew closer, they both realized how much they already loved each other.

The Chilton students knew that something was going on with the pair, but they didn't know what exactly. That is until today:

Tristan DuGrey walked down the crowded halls of Chilton. Smiling to himself, today's the day Rory is going to be mine, he thought as he spotted Rory attempting to open her locker.

Rory stood at her locker, after spinning the combination on her locker for the 5th time without it opening she glared at it, saying, "Okay Mr. Locker your going to open this time or else I'm going to dent you.."

Tristan smirked as he heard her say this. "Well Mary, I hope you don't expect the locker to answer you." he said smiling at her and handing her a large black coffee.

Grabbing the coffee Rory quickly downed it before answering, "Hello to you to and my name isn't MARY!"

Holding his hands out in surrender he said, " I know what your real name is Mary, I just choose not to use it." Reaching for Rory's hands, he lead her into an empty classroom. "What's this all about?" she asked, although she already knew.

"You know what this is about Rory."

"Oh do I?"

"Yes you do." Tristan said while gazing into her deep blue eyes.

"Okay, so maybe I do," Rory said gazing back at Tristan.

Tristan took a deep breath before he spoke. "Rory it's been a month," he said, "and I think I've proven myself to you."

"You have, but how can I be sure that you won't just up and leave me like you do with all of the other girls?" she asked.

"You aren't," he said. " But I haven't kissed another girl in a month and I've never tried this hard to get a girl. I'm not just about to let you go."

"Tristan," she said. "Please don't hurt me."

" I wouldn't dream of it." he answered, " I think I love you." Aw crap, he thought, did I just say that out loud?

Oh my god, thought Rory, did he just say he loved me? Yes, her mind yelled at her and before she could stop herself Rory heard herself say, " I think I love you to."

Tristan felt like jumping for joy. The love of his life loved him too! Instead of jumping, he leaned in and kissed Rory passionately. Tracing her lips with his tongue he begged for entrance, which Rory happily obliged. The two continued to kiss for a few minutes until Rory pulled apart.

"So, what are we going to do about our parents?" she asked.

"How can you talk about our parents at a time like this?"

"I don't know."

"Well, then, don't think about it," he said kissing her again . But Rory pushed him away and said, "I'm serious Tristan, besides we have a lot to talk about."

"Alright," Tristan agreed. "Why don't we skip today and spend the whole day together?"

"Okay," answered Rory. And that was all Tristan needed before he was hastily pulling her out of the classroom, down the hallway, and outside and into his car.

After they pulled out of the parking lot Rory asked: "Tris, where are we going?"

Glancing over at Rory before responding he said, " This quiet little place I found a few years back."

"Okay."

After a few more minutes of driving in silence they arrived at 'Tristan's quiet little place.' Tristan parked the car, then turned and looked at Rory.

Just as he was about to speak Rory spoke first, " I don't want to be one of many Tristan"

"Your not going to be," he said. "Rory Hayden, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked as he laced there fingers together.

Without hesitation. "Of course," she answered. "But if you cheat on me, I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't think of it," he said, as they sealed the promise with a kiss.

"What are we going to do about our parents?" Rory asked after the pulled apart.

"I don't know."

"Maybe we should just tell them straight out."

"Okay," agreed Tristan. "Call your parents on your cell and I'll call mine and get them to meet us here in an hour."

"Okay," Rory agreed as they both made their calls.

World War Three, Rory thought, here we come!

**That wasn't overly long but the next one will be longer! Hehe Big blow up, here we come! **

**REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviewers: Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Authors Note: Wow 100+ reviews! Thanks guys! In honor of my first 100 reviews here's an extra long chapter! It may not be very long to some of you, but to me its really long. I don't remember Tristan's parents names so I made them up, sorry if someone remembers there suppose to me names tell me in your reviewer and I'll change it. Oh and one more thing this all happened when Lorelai was 15 and she had Rory at 17 instead of 16 the same goes for Tristan's parents except they had him at 18. Oh and just so you know Tristan's mother isn't going to talk much I didn't feel like really writing her in...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**I'd like to wish all of my Canadian Reviewers a Happy Thanksgiving! waves Canadian flag sorry lol I'm Canadian...**

**Chapter Seven:**

Rory and Tristan decided that it would be better if they got to the club before their parents and if their parents did not see each other until they met in the agreed location.. So after they hung up from their parents they went straight to the club. Well, not completely straight to the club, they made one tiny pit stop for Rory to get

her coffee fix.

Upon arriving with 25 minutes to spare Rory and Tristan kissed quickly before going their separate ways. Tristan stood and watched as Rory walked away. Smiling to himself he though I can't believe she loves me, I don't deserve her. Once she disappeared from his sight Tristan quickly walked to the place where he was to meet his parents. After he arrived at the tennis court, Tristan sat down on a bench watching a tennis game between two men, who Tristan recognized as a Mr. Anthony Williams, who was a local doctor in Hartford and a Mr. John Weir, a local lawyer. Tristan didn't have to wait long until he saw his father, Brian, and his mother, Elizabeth.

Standing up, Tristan met his parents halfway. Shaking hands with his father quickly he said, "Hello mother, father."

"Son," Brian answered. "This better be important, your missing school."

"Oh it is," Tristan replied.

"Tristan," his mother said, "what did you do now?"

Frowning before answering I said, " Why must you always assume I did something wrong when I ask to see you?"

Chuckling Brian said, " Because that's why you usually ask to see us."

Shaking his head Tristan said, "Look can we go somewhere quiet to discuss this?"

"Of course dear," replied his mother.

With that said, Tristan led his parents to the place where he and Rory agreed to meet.

As Rory walked away from Tristan, heading for the pool area, she thought, I hope mom doesn't get mad at me. With that thought in mind, Rory sat on a pool chair, pulling out a thick book. She had read about four or five pages when she heard, "Mini me!" Looking up she saw her parents approaching. Smiling, she jumped up

and ran to hug them.

"Mom, dad!" she exclaimed "Your early!" said Rory, as she looked down at her watch in shock.

"Blame your father, he wouldn't stop and get me any coffee" Lorelai replied pouting.

"Hey!" spoke up Chris "I've been dying to know what this was all about!"

Jumping up and down, "Oh me too!" said Lorelai grinning "My baby is skipping school! I'm so proud!"

Frowning at his wife, "Your not suppose to encourage her to skip school" he said.

Smiling at her parents, while grabbing their hands she pulled them in the direction of the picnic area saying, "Hurry up we're going to be late!"

Grinning at her daughter, Lorelai said, "Oh, so this is all about a boy!"

"WHAT?" yelled Chris.

" It's not all entirely about a boy mom," said Rory. "Just promise me you'll love me no matter what?"

Giving Rory an odd look before answering, "Of course I'll love you no matter what, you should know that."

"Okay good" the Hayden's continued to walk in silence as they approached the picnic area. Glancing around smiling Lorelai said, " So which one is he?" Rory didn't answer as she spotted Tristan sitting with what must be his parents. Rory noticed that they were all looking at the ground not talking. Oh god, Rory thought Tristan has those kind of parents.

Slowly raising his head, Tristan glanced around sensing that Rory was near. The moment he saw her approaching Tristan's face broke out into a huge smile. Standing up quickly, he caused his parents to look up at him.

The moment Brian raised his head, Lorelai's smile vanished completely. Oh my god, she thought as a flashback hit her so hard she almost fell down. Chris steadied her quickly glaring at Brian.

**FLASHBACK**

Lorelai sat on the bleachers in Chilton's gym sipping on a large coffee. Listening to her friends chat around her when she saw Brian, a hot Junior approach them. Lorelai happened to have a humongous crush on Brian .Oh my god, she thought, I wonder what he wants?

As Brian got closer she looked into his deep blue eyes. "Lorelai," he said smirking "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Standing up quickly, she nodded. Following him into the corner of the gym, Lorelai stood waiting for him to speak. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hey Gilmore," he said. "Will you be my girl?"

Standing there in shock for a moment before she answered, "Yes"

"Good." Brian smirked before he quickly backed her up against the wall, kissing her passionately.

**END FLASHBACK**

Brian gasped as the girl he had grown to hate stood before him. Before asking "Gilmore, what the hell are you doing here?"

**FLASHBACK **

Brian dropped the girl that he had been kissing on the bed. What the hell is her name? he thought. Oh yeah, its Vanessa. As he remembered her name he hastily pulled off his shirt. Quickly laying on top of the girl he pulled her shirt off. As he was reaching for her bra , kissing her neck, his bedroom door banged open. Brian heard a gasp from behind him, turning around he saw his girlfriend of one month before him.

Jumping up quickly he said, " Lorelai, honey, it's not what it looks like."

Glaring at Brian her eyes spat fire. " That's what they all say," she yelled, running out of the room.

"Lorelai!" Brian yelled chasing her, quickly grabbing her arm pinning her up against the wall.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"No!" he yelled back.

Lorelai yelled, "Stay the hell away from me!" while she spat in his face and quickly kneed him in his lower area.

Brian let her go quickly while slumping to the floor yelling, " You fucking bitch."

**END FLASHBACK**

Glaring Lorelai replied, " None of your damn business."

"Well get the hell out of here you bitch, " he yelled

"Oh fuck off DuGrey," yelled Chris.

"This is none of your fucking business Hayden," Brian yelled back.

"Yes it is! Don't you dare talk to my wife like that," Chris screamed.

Elizabeth sat quietly watching the show, standing up quickly she fled the scene.

Tristan and Rory watched as Tristan's mother fled. Quickly walking to each other, Tristan put his arms around Rory's waist while whispering, "Whatever happens Mary, remember I love you," in her ear.

**FLASHBACK**

Brian entered Chilton two weeks after he cheated on Lorelai, when he saw what looked like fliers posted all of the school. Grabbing one he read,

**Newsflash! Brian DuGrey is GAY! **Under that there was a very realistic picture of him kissing a guy. Brian turned bright red and screamed, "LORELAI!"

"You rang?" Lorelai said sweetly from behind him.

Turning around and, glaring at her, he asked, "Did you do this?"

Smiling slightly Lorelai said, "Of course!" With that she turned and walked away swishing her hips slightly.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Uh guys?" interrupted Tristan. "We need to talk."

The adults spun to look at the teenagers. Gasping loudly, Lorelai yelled, "Rory get away from him!"

"No," Rory replied.

"Tristan, let go of that whore," Tristan's father spoke calmly.

Tristan glared at his father and yelled, "Don't fucking call her a whore," with her parents at the same time.

"I'll call her whatever I want to call her," he spat out. "She's the daughter of a..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Tristan screamed, tightening his grip on Rory, who in turn, laid her head against his chest.

"Come on Rory," Chris said. "We're leaving."

"No," answered Rory, "We're not leaving until you all sit down and talk like adults, not five year olds!"

"That's not going to happen," replied Brian. "Lets go Tristan."

" No."

"Now!"

Tristan just stared at him moving his hands slightly, so he and Rory could intertwine their hands.

Lorelai seemed to realized what was actually happening, glaring at Rory she said quietly, "You traitor."

Looking at her mother in shock, Rory felt her eyes well up trying to ignore it she said, "How am I a traitor?"

"Oh you're not honestly asking me that?" Lorelai yelled. "Open your pretty blue eyes and see who the one is holding you! A DuGrey! You know your suppose to hate them! You know what they did to me!"

"Yes, mom, I know what Mr. DuGrey did to you," she answered. "But that has nothing to do with Tristan!"

"Its his father!"

"Exactly!" Rory yelled. "It's between you and Tristan's father, it has nothing to do with us!"

"She's right," Tristan said. "It does have nothing to do with us! You guys are to immature to let something go that happened over 16 years ago! Just let it go!"

Chris approached the teens grabbing Rory's arm he pulled her from his reach, saying "Rory you're forbidden from seeing him ever again."

Lorelai and Brian nodded there heads in agreement.

"You can't do that!" yelled Rory.

"I'm not going to stay away from her," Tristan yelled. "I love her"

Chris dropped Rory's arm in shock, as Rory hastily ran to Tristan, who, immediately swept her up in his arms.

The adults watched as the teenagers cling to each other. Standing their ground. Brian was the first to step out of the seemingly trance the teenagers had them in.

"Son, there's going to be other girls you can have one of them," he said. "You're never to see this girl again."

With that said, Rory started crying. Ignoring the adults, who had started arguing yet again, Tristan whispered, "Rory we'll find a way to stay together," in her ear. "Do you promise?" she whispered back. "I promise."

Turning his attention back to the adults Tristan yelled, "Be quiet!" All of the adults turned and looked at them. After a few moments of silence, Tristan was about to speak, but Rory beat him to it

" Nothing you say or do will keep us apart," she said. " Whatever happened between you all is between you all. Leave us out of it because as much as you may hate each other, we refuse too. Oh, and you're supposed to be the grown ups here, but all I see is a bunch of idiots who need to get over stuff that happened when they were teenagers." With that said, Rory and Tristan ran off leaving the adults to argue some more.

**Okay! That was really crappy but I did it in a hurry sorry... anyways the gay thing I hope it didn't offend anyone I'm for gays so don't hurt me! Anyways I know it was really crappy and adults don't really talk like that but that's how much they apparently hate each other...hope i didn't confuse you! Next chapter will be better!**

**In the next chapter if anyone has questions or sonmething I will answer them then...**

**REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviewers: Thanks so much for reviewing love you all!**

**Authors Note: I don't overly like this chapter, but I have to keep going until I can get into the real drama stuff... Wow I updated fairly fast this time... I was really bored lol anyways sorry for the bit of a wait I have more chapters on the way I'm hoping to get three not including this one up by Sunday... I already have another one done and amd in the process of finishing another one. The one thats done will be put up tommorrow sorry but I want reviews! And people usually only review once when they read double chapters...**

**OMG DID YOU ALL SEE THIS WEEKS EPISIODE? IF LOGAN DOES NOT SAY IT BACK I WON'T LOVE HIM ANYMORE... well maybe I still will but I'll just yell at the TV... whos with me on this one?**

**Question: Should I start a Trogan?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't sue**

**Chapter Eight**

Rory and Tristan ran hand and hand through the club. People stood in shock as the young couple ran by. Nobody had ever ran through there like that. It was considered impolite, but the couple didn't care and kept going. They ran until they reached Tristan's car, where Tristan quickly opened Rory's door for her, then ran to the other side and drove off.

As they drove around mindlessly each lost in their own thoughts, Rory finally had enough of the silence and turned on Tristan's CD player. As Wannabe, by the Spice Girls, blared through the speakers Rory raised an eyebrow at Tristan. Smirking she said, "Spice Girls Tris?"

Turning his face embarrassed. "It's my cousins," he said not meeting Rory's eyes, "she borrowed my car."

"Sure she did." Rory laughed as she grabbed his CD case and found another CD. Putting it on, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"Well, can we stop and get something to eat?" she asked. "Cause' I'm starving."

Smiling at his girlfriend before looking back at the road he answered, " You just want coffee."

"You know me to well," Rory said as they pulled into a Harvey's parking lot. Rory quickly jumped out of the car and ran into the building. Laughing, Tristan followed. When he entered the building, Rory was already giving her order to a tall blonde haired boy, who looked about 20. As Tristan approached Rory he heard the 20 year old ask for her phone number. Smirking slightly, he stepped beside her and kissed Rory on the lips passionately. As he pulled away, Tristan looked at the boy in triumph, as he ordered his food. Watching as the boy scurried away.

After they were given their burgers, fries, and gravy the young couple sat down across from each other. Tristan watched as Rory quickly downed her coffee. "You know that stuff is going to kill you one day," he said. "At least I'll die happy," she replied, as she took a huge bite out of her burger."Besides," she said, "I'm positive you have some sort of 'can't live without' type of food or something."

Tristan smiled and dipped a fry into the gravy before answering, "Yeah I do," he said. "And I'm never going to tell you." as he popped the fry into his mouth.

Dropping her burger, Rory pouted. "Please Tris," she said.

"No," he said. "And pouting doesn't work on me."

Want to bet? Rory thought as she added her bambi eyes in with her pout. Tristan groaned, shielding his eyes from her face.

"No," he said.

"Fine," said Rory, as she quickly devoured the rest of her hamburger, moving onto her fries.

"Whoa," Tristan said. "Slow down." Rory didn't even glance up, she just continued to eat, ignoring him.

"Rory"

No answer. Tristan frowned and tried again. "Rory, if you love me you'll answer me." he said. In response, Rory reached over to Tristan's tray, grabbed his drink (sprite) and sipped on it casually, still not looking at Tristan.

"Fine," Tristan said defeated. "I can't live without starbursts." Rory smiled at Tristan then cheered in triumph. "Yes!" she cheered.

After that, the two continued talking about completely random things, getting to know each other better. About an hour after they had pulled into the Harvey's parking lot they left.

"Where do you want to go?" Tristan asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Grinning Rory said "Shopping!"

**That was short I know but to make up for it I wrote another chapter right after this one... so that kind of makes up for it... I know I know why did I just keep it going? Well I need more chapters for one thing and lol I thought that looked like a good place to end it...All questions that you may have are answered in the next chapter**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviewers: Thanks for reviewing! You all know who you are! LOL!**

**Authors Note: Heres the other chapter I promised... I kind of had a bit of a blonde moment ( I'm blonde myself so I'm not really dissing all ya blondes out there) with chapter 10 so it might take longer than expected for me to get it out but hopefully it should be done by tommorrow... I got really freaked out earlier today I was reading a fanfic and they had larger fonts than normal and used colours! I didn't know we could do that did any of you? Or was I just losing my mind? The past two chapters haven't really had any real meanings to them they were more or less filler chapters but the next few chapters are going to be big... lol anyways here it is...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter Nine:**

Tristan frowned, "Do we have to?" he whined.

"Yes!" Rory answered.

"Okay," Tristan said as he pulled into a nearby American Eagle. "Yay!" Rory said as they got out of the car. Walking together towards the store, Tristan causally reached for Rory's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Rory smiled at this, but continued walking. The moment the pair entered the building they were immediately greeted by two Sales Girls. Both girls were fairly short, but were very thin and skinny. One had short brown hair and the other, long curly blonde hair.

"Mr. DuGrey," they said together. "What can we help you with today?"

Smiling at the girls before answering with, "Oh nothing really," he said. "My girlfriend and I are just going to look around."

"Okay," the girls said together. "Let us know if you need anything."

Rory glanced at Tristan as they watched the girls walk away. The second they were out of ear shot they both started cracking up.

"Oh my god," Rory laughed. "Are they like that all the time?"

"I wouldn't know," Tristan answered. " I've never seen them before."

That comment made Rory laugh even harder. It took them a good five minutes to calm down. After they calmed down, Rory started to pull Tristan to the girls section grabbing clothes she liked on the way.

After Rory got tired of looking through the clothes, she ran for a dressing room, throwing all of her clothes in the tiny room, and closing the door behind her.

Tristan sat in a nearby chair and waited for Rory to model her clothes for him. But, after he had been waiting for about 15 minutes he realized that she wasn't planning on showing him anything. Frowning, I wonder what's taking her so long, he thought, just as Rory remerged from the change room. Tristan watched as she handed the clothes he assumed she didn't want to the blonde sales girl. As the two girls went to the till, Tristan quickly stood up and walked over to them.

Just as Rory was handing the girl her credit card, Tristan grabbed it and handed her his.

Glancing at Tristan, Rory raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. After Tristan paid for everything Rory wanted, she grabbed the bag and went back to the change rooms. Five minutes later she came back out dressed in a pair of dark blue hip huggers and a black turtleneck sweater. (remember it is October there).

Oh my god, Tristan thought the moment he saw her, she looks gorgeous! Grabbing her hand, Tristan pulled her into the parking lot, and directed her to his car. Once inside, she asked the question that had been on her mind for the past ten minutes.

"Tristan, why did you pay for my stuff back there?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Tristan leaned over and kissed her. In between kisses he said, "Because" kiss "Mary" kiss "your" kiss "my" kiss "girlfriend" kiss (ha ha been dying to do that).

Rory pulled away and said, "Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you have to buy me everything." she pointed out.

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Alright I guess," she said frowning. "Crap, what time is it?" she asked.

" About four o clock," he answered.

"I have to get home."

"Aww, do you have to?" Tristan whined.

"Yes."

"Okay," Tristan said. " But, don't think I'm happy about this."

As they drove back to Chilton to get Rory's car, chatting about mindless things, both knew what was on the others mind. What the hell is going to happen when I go home?

**Okay that was a really crappy chapter but it was just a filler and i know its short but hopefully I'll get a longer chapter out soon. I know this was by far one of the cappiest chapters ever but chapter 10 should be better**

**REVEIW**


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviewers: Thanks so much!**

**  
Authors Note: Hey ya'll here's the chapter I promised I've written most of it twice so I'm hoping it's good. Oh and on Rory's house use your imagination for now I'm going to find a picture of a house later and that's what her house will look like. Just keep in mind that it's bigger than Emily and Richards house... Also Rory's full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. I added the Gilmore because if you think about the Lorelai on TV, I really don't think she'd let Rory just take her father's last name but she goes by Hayden most of the time and only uses Gilmore-Hayden if she needs to. Just pointing out that Lorelai is a bit out of character for the next few chapters but later on she'll be back to normal. There will be more TRORY action in the next chapter not much in this one.**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes my beta is sick... Get better soon **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Chapter Ten**

Tristan pulled into Chilton's empty parking lot. After he parked his car, Rory quickly got out. Tristan followed after a few seconds. And followed her to her car. Tristan watched as Rory unlocked her car and opened the door. She turned to face him, "Um," she said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." As she turned back around and was about to climb into her car when Tristan grabbed her around the waist and said, "Just where do you think your going?"

Before she could answer, Tristan crashed his lips to hers. But, before she could respond, he pulled away.

"Hey," said Rory frowning. "What did you pull away for?"

Smirking at her before slowly backing up, "That'll teach you to leave without kissing me goodbye, Mary," he said.

Tristan climbed back into his car and watched as Rory pulled out of the parking lot. Smiling, slightly before he did the same.

Rory drove across Hartford to her house. Well, if you could call a huge mansion a house, she thought to herself, as she pulled into the gated driveway and waited for the gates to move.

As it moved and Rory parked her car beside the other expensive looking cars she got out and walked up the stairs to the door. As the door opened she heard,

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden." Just on time mom she thought.

Rory closed the door and looked at her parents innocently.

"What?" she asked.

"Your not to see that boy again," said Lorelai.

Rory frowned before answering, "What no Hi, hey, hello?" she asked.

"Lorelai, this isn't a time to joke," said Chris.

"Would you stop calling me that?" said Rory. " I'm not my mother."

"How could I what?" said Rory.

"

Be with a DuGrey!" screamed Lorelai ."You know what Brian did to me!"

"Its not Tristan's fault" Rory screamed back. "He has no fucking control over what happened 20 years ago!"

"Watch your mouth,." said Chris.

"No." said Rory.

"You're not aloud to see him again!" yelled Lorelai.

"You can't stop me!"

"Yes I can!" Lorelai yelled back. "I'm your mother."

"You have always taught me to make decisions for myself," said Rory calmly. "And I decided that I wanted to be with Tristan and you can't stop me from seeing him"

"If you won't break up with him," said Lorelai. " Then you're not my daughter."

Rory and Chris looked at Lorelai in shock. With tears in her eyes, Rory looked directly into her mothers eyes, and said, "Then I guess I'm not your daughter." With that said, she ran up to her bedroom crying.

Lorelai and Chris watched as there beloved daughter ran upstairs. "I can't believe you." said Chris, as he shook his head in disbelief, and walked away. Leaving Lorelai standing there, completely and utterly alone.

Tristan pulled into his driveway. As he parked his car he surveyed the empty and cold looking house. Frowning to himself as he walked in, Tristan checked his fathers study to be sure that he wasn't there. He wasn't.. Sighing in relief, Tristan went into the living room, sat down, and turned on the TV. As he was channel surfing his cell phone rang. He grabbed it quickly and looked at the caller ID, it flashed "Mary." Smiling to himself, he answered.

(A/N Tristan's normal and Rory's bold mostly it'll be straight talking no grammar stuff...)

**CONVERSATION STARTS**

"Hey Babe!"

"**Hey Tris!"**

"Miss me already?

"

"**Of course" said Rory rolling her eyes.**

"I knew you wanted me!"

"**Whatever you say Bible Boy"**

"What did your parents say?"

"**My mother disowned me"**

"Really? I'm so sorry. I bet she didn't mean it"

"**Oh she meant it" said Rory crying**

"Rory are you crying?"

"**No"**

"You are!"

"**No I'm not!"**

"Yes you are!"

"**I'll be fine"**

"Mare I'm coming over"

"**You don't have to do that"**

"I know but I want to"

"**Okay sneak in my room. My mother might kill you and I personally want my boyfriend in one piece"**

"I'll be right there"

"**Okay see you soon"**

"Love you Mary"

"**Love you to"**

"Bye"

"**Bye"**

**END CONVERSTAION**

Rory laid on her bed and thought of all of the days events as she waited. Once she thought about what Lorelai had said she dissolved back into a heap of tears while she said aloud "How can she be like this?"

Tristan quickly changed into a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a white and red striped polo shirt. He threw his black coat on and ran out the door.

He drove to Rory's house in a record time. Breaking about ten laws along the way. All that was running through his head was I have to get to Rory over and over again. Once he was near her house he parked in his best friend Adam's driveway. Adam lived right beside Rory's house. And Tristan knew of a gap in the fence. He quickly found it and climbed through. Tristan ran around to Rory's side of the house. Right beside her window and balcony stood a huge tree. Smiling to himself Tristan thought If only my mother could see me now. As he started to climb the tree. Once he was on the balcony Tristan quickly opened the doors to her room. And saw Rory lying on her bed crying. He quickly ran to her and drew her into his arms.

"It's going to be okay baby" he said as Rory clung to him

"How do you know?" asked Rory through her tears

"I just do"

"Do you promise?"

"I promise" Tristan said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay" said Rory as she cuddled closer together. They stayed in that position for an hour. When Tristan noticed that Rory had fallen asleep. He carefully laid her down on the bed and stood up to leave when he heard a soft voice whisper "Stay Tris"

"Okay" he agreed as he laid down beside her and took her back in his arms. They both promptly fell asleep in each other arms for the very first time.

**This isn't the best chapter ever but it'll do... This chapter isn't overly long but I'm going to attempt a really long one eventually...Lots of Drama coming up soon! Can't wait! Also I know Tristan probably wouldn't know what side her wing was on but lets just say he went there once with Rory after school to do homework and her parents weren't home... If there's any mistakes sorry! My beta is sick and I'm useless at checking grammar stuff and I think my grammar check button thing screwed it up even more... sorry**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reviewers:** **Thank you so much for reviewing! I love y'all**

**Authors Note: Lol I started this chapter at school because I got bored in Travel and Tourism. My teacher keeps looking at me funny its great. I'm going to attempt to have 20 chapters by the end of November I can probably do it, it just depends on how much I write As a sort of request this chapter is longer than my normal chapters and I'll try and keep them around this length sometimes. Ah this computer keeps saying I'm spelling Rory and Tristan wrong and its annoying the hell out of me. This is a bit of a different writing style than normal tell me what you thought of it please. This isn't exactly very well written but at least it's a longer chapter. I'd like to point out again that I am Canadian (and proud to be!) so our schooling system is different from the ones that some of you have. I'm going by mine its easier for me to write if you get confused just tell me and I'll try and explain it in the next chapter. Just something I just realized might confuse you also, some words I use, that Canada uses or spells different they aren't spelled wrong that's just how Canadians were taught to spell them. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone but if it does just let me know. Anyway on to the fanfic. **

**OH MY GOD I DON'T LOVE LOGAN ANYMORE! I do admit though that it was sort of sweet of him not to say it back until he can mean it but still until then I don't love him anymore. HE SHOULD HAVE SAID IT BACK **

**My beta is either still sick or on some trip now not really sure and on top of that I was really impatient to get this one out even though it sucks totally so this was completely checked over by me by myself and I suck at those kind of things so I may have forgotten a few things. If there is any mistakes I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did then Gilmore Girls would be on constantly…but unfortunately that's not going to happen. I also do not own the Lion King song thing! So The people of Disney please don't sue!**

**Chapter Eleven**

The young couple was cuddled in the middle of Rory's large king sized bed. Rory laid half on Tristan and half off of him Her head lay on his chest. Gently rising and falling with his chest. Tristan had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. The couple slept peacefully all night. When all of a sudden "_in the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight_"blared from a tiny alarm clock promptly waking the teens up. Groaning Rory reached over to her nightstand and threw her alarm clock.

"Not a morning person Mary?" Tristan laughed

Rory sat up quickly before answering "I haven't had coffee in over 12 hours"

"Hey get back here" Tristan said as he pulled Rory back down to him.

"But I have to get up" she said " Besides Its Friday and you have to go"

" Aw but I'm fine here"

Rory kissed Tristan instead of answering. Tristan eagerly traced her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. Which Rory readily granted him permission? Immediately their tongues met as they continued to passionately kiss each other. After a few minutes of kissing they pulled away. Only when breathing became an absolute necessity.

"You have to go" Rory said breathlessly

"I know" replied Tristan " I'll meet you in the parking lot at school" as he stood up and walked to the window. Before he climbed back out he carefully leaned down and kissed Rory quickly on the lips. Giving her one last longing look he was gone.

Once Rory was sure Tristan was gone she started to get ready for school frantically. After realizing she only had an hour to be ready, stop and get coffee and finally already be at school.

Hastily she grabbed her uniform and threw it into the bathroom. Once that was out of the way she searched for her shoes. She found them rather quickly and took off to her bathroom. Grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste along the way might as well save some time she thought as she turned on the shower.

20 minutes later she remerged. Completely refreshed. Today she had done something slightly different though. Instead of her usually straight hair she used mousse it give it curls. Smiling at the results in the mirror Rory calmly walked downstairs. Where she saw,

That she was the only one home. Grumbling to herself she went outside and slid into her car. So it begins she thought as she drove to the closest Starbucks.

After getting her coffee fill Rory pulled into the Chilton student parking lot. Smiling to herself as she saw Tristan leaning against his car waiting for her, with a large coffee. Pulling into the space beside him, Rory parked quickly and slowly got out of her car. Grabbing her bag along the way.

"Hey Mare" said Tristan as he walked towards his girlfriend.

Instead of answering Rory just grabbed the coffee from his hands, drank it quickly then answered with a "Hey Bible Boy"

" How do you know that coffee was for you?" He asked "it could have been mine and you just drank it"

Smiling innocently she said " you don't even like coffee"

"Well maybe I wanted some today"

"I doubt it"

" Don't doubt me Mary" he said smirking

" I don't" she said blushing "but you said coffee is the drink of the devil"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"Okay fine you win" Said Tristan " Now get over here and kiss me" with that said Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed her passionately. She kissed back for a few seconds before pulling away. And said

"Tris you know I love you but I'm freezing"

"I'll keep you warm" Tristan said cockily

"As much as I'd enjoy that" Rory stated "the bells going to ring soon"

Tristan smirked then took Rory's bag from her, slinging it over his shoulder with his own bag. "I can carry it" Rory protested "I know baby but I want to carry it" Said Tristan kissing her on the forehead lovingly before interlinking there fingers and leading her into the cold hearted building.

People stared at the couple before them. Sure they had grown used to the two of them walking together. But never once in all of Tristan's or Rory's careers at Chilton had they ever walked down the hall holding hands with anyone. Let alone with each other.

Girls were sending death glares Rory's way. And the guys were staring at Rory longingly. The Virgin Mary they thought is hot!

Completely oblivious to the attention they were receiving Tristan and Rory walked down the hall gazing lovingly at one another. She's so beautiful thought Tristan I can't believe she's my girlfriend. While Rory thought Oh my god I can't believe I was lead to hate him all this time.

As the couple approached Evil Rory's locker, in Rory's own words, Tristan watched as his girlfriend attempted to open her locker. Smirking he asked "Need help Ror?"

Unable to admit that she did indeed need help she simply shook her head and continued trying to open it. Grinning at her stubbornness Tristan waited a few seconds before pounding his fist on the locker beside it.

Rory's locker opened quickly. "Its about time" she said turning around to kiss Tristan on the lips quickly in thanks before turning her attention back to her bare locker.

It was then that Tristan had his first brilliant idea.

"Hey Mary" he said "How many classes do we have together?"

She turned around and raised her eyebrow at him before responding " Three out of four, why?"

"And how long does it take you to open your locker?" He asked

"Awhile" she said "why?"

"Mare why don't we share a locker?"

Looking at Tristan questioningly she asked "what's the point of that?"

"Well my locker opens properly and yours doesn't I don't want you to be late if I'm not here" he said "besides that way I can keep you with me"

It would certainly be easier thought Rory Maybe I should...

"All right" she agreed

Tristan smirked and said "I knew you couldnt resist me"

"Whatever you say DuGrey"

"Oh I do say" Tristan said as he pulled Rory into a quick kiss. After they pulled away Rory grabbed her half of her books and handed the rest to Tristan. After closing the evil locker for the very last time they went to their new locker.

After opening their locker without any problems Rory quickly moved all of Tristan's books to the top shelf and moved all of hers to the bottom. Grinning at him after she finished Rory grabbed Tristan's tie and pulled down on it.

Just as their lips were about to touch the warning bell went Tristan groaned loudly. Then Tristan grabbed his books and Rory's with one hand and interlocked his other hand to hers. They walked briskly to their next class.

Upon entering the classroom right before the second bell went everyone was already seated. Their classmates stared as the couple sat down, with one behind the other.

Rory could feel all of the student's eyes on her. They're starting to freak me out she thought as the teacher entered the classroom and began the boring (In Tristan's opinion) lesson.

The class flew by quickly for Rory that it, it was rather slow for Tristan. But as the second bell rang Tristan and Rory made a quick stop at their locker to exchange books and then proceeded to walk to Rory's second period class. Once they reached the door to her classroom Tristan quickly kissed her goodbye on the lips "I love you" he said. Then walked to his second period class without waiting for an answer hurriedly.

The moment Rory entered the rowdy classroom she saw that the only open seat in the room was beside Aiden. With a groan she reluctantly sat down beside him.

Smirking as he saw Rory Gilmore the one girl who had rejected him, and gotten him beat up for sit down beside him. He grinned as he saw her pull out a thick book he hadn't seen the cover to. She's so predictable he thought and so completely mines!

That morning Aiden had been late for school. Arriving only moments before second period class was to start. So he had no clue about Rory and Tristan.

He was about to snatch Rory's book from her when Head Master Charleston entered the room.

Rory looked up from her book as Head Master Charleston entered. It was then that she noticed that Mr. Wasson was not there. I wonder where he is Rory thought she didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Mr. Wasson is ill" spoke Head Master Charleston quickly "Please sign in at the office" and with that he walked out.

Rory stood up quickly. She looked around for Paris but didn't see her. Frowning I wonder where Pairs is she thought it isn't like her to miss school.

Shrugging Rory walked out of the classroom. After she signed in at the office she walked down the hall towards the library thinking about Tristan and her mother. I love him so much already Rory thought but I still can't believe mom disowned me.

Aiden watched as Rory walked towards where he was standing. He glanced around the hallway and saw that they were completely alone. Smirking slightly he stepped in front of her. Time to get my revenge he thought as Rory banged headfirst into his chest.

Rory glanced up in shock as she hit something, or rather someone, hard.

"Oh my god" she said, "I'm so sorry Aiden, and I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright" Aiden said smiling down at her "No harm done"

"Okay" she replied and started to walk away when, Aiden grabbed her around the waist

Holding her from behind. "Your not going anywhere" he said, "DuGrey isn't here to save you this time, babe it's only you and I.

"Let me go!" Rory screamed as Aiden started to pull her towards the parking lot.

"Not on your life" he said "this side of the school is empty its just you and I darlin"

Having heard this Rory started to kick, scream, struggle and punch randomly at the same time.

"You bitch" Aiden yelled, as Rory's foot came into contact with his knee.

Aiden QUICKLY turned Rory around and smacked her across the face, "How do you like it? He asked

Rory started at him in shock before taking up her screaming once again

"RAPE!" Rory screamed as loud as she could while trying to kick him again.

But Aiden just kept holding her struggling body and edging towards the doors.

Oh my god thought Rory He's going to kidnap me I can't over power him

"Let me go, you sick bastard" she screamed

"Would you shut up?" Aiden ordered loudly "I already told you no one is going to hear you so shut up."

"No" Rory shrieked

"Don't make me gag you" Aiden threatened

Where's Tristan Rory thought I want Tristan?

"Screw this" yelled Aiden as he picked Rory up slightly, so he had a big of an arch in his back. Seeing this as an advantaged Rory swung her left leg back as hard as she could. It immediately connected with his erm lower area.

Aiden screamed out in pain. And promptly dropped Rory.

Seeing this as another advantage the moment her feet hit the ground she took off running down the hall. She didn't get very far when she was tackled from behind. Rory hit her head hard on the marble floor. Knocking her out for a second or two. In that time when she was completely defenceless Aiden used this time to grab her under her armpits and start to drag her towards the doors.

Its about damn time thought Aiden I thought that bitch would never stop struggling. Just as Aiden was approximately two feet away from the doors a deep voice from behind them said "let her go"

Aidan promptly turned around, still holding on to Rory's underarms tightly. Rory opened her eyes slightly more and immediately recognized the boy that had stopped him as Tristan's best friend Adam. Adam was a tall boy standing at 6"2 exactly with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Let her go" he repeated

"Stay out of it Baker" Aiden said back

"Now I can't does that" spoke Adam as he started walking closer and closer to them?

"Oh and how does this concern you?"

"Number one your abusing a defenceless woman" said Adam "and on top of that she's my best friends girlfriend"

"She's DuGrey girl?" Aiden asked paling slightly

"Yeah and his not going to be happy about this" Adam said calmly "So I suggest you run, and run fast"

Aiden didn't need to be told twice, he ran quickly away. Throwing an already slumped Rory towards a wall. Which she hit head on hard?

Adam rushed towards the fallen girl.

"Rory" he said as he crouched beside her." Rory can you hear me" he asked. He still didn't get any kind of response.

"Damn" he said worriedly as he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. Quickly dialling 911 he spoke quickly to the operator.

"I need help" Adam said panicked

"Sir please state your emergency" spoke the operator

"There's a Seventeen year old girl with me" he said " And she hit a wall really hard, she's not responding and I don't know what happened to her before I got here"

"Is she breathing?" The operator asked

Adam felt for a pulse. And immediately got one. "Yes" he said "but it's really shallow"

"Okay" said the operator "Help is on the way don't move her"

"Okay" said Adam as he hung up the phone.

Leaning over Rory with a worried expression on his face he called her name again

"Rory" he said and repeated her name a few times, after getting no response what so ever. When slowly Rory opened her eyes ever so slightly. "Tris" she whispered "I want Tris" as she slipped back into unconsciousness'.

**LOL I know I'm evil for leaving it there but I was going to end it much sooner than that but decide to keep going... Will Rory survive? You'll have to read to find out! I know that this isn't my strongest of best chapter ever, actually it's pretty crappy but hey a chapters a chapter right? Anyway I hope to have Chapter Twelve up soon I already know what's going to happen in it, but I still need to write it. Also I know that this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be or promised it would be, but I think its long enough for now... Oh and I wasn't sure if Chilton had marble floors but my school does and its similar to Chilton slightly so I just went by that.**

**Remember I had no beta for this if there's any mistakes I'm sorry they shouldn't happen when she comes back! I did that grammar check thing and did some myself I probably forgot a few things. Sorry!**

**I know this wasn't exactly the longest or best chapter ever but hey a chapters a chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Oh! I decided to give a little warning for the upcoming chapters: Big blow up between Tristan and Brian and Tristan and someone else!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing, this fanfic wouldn't be here without any of you. Thanks **

**Authors Note: I really hate the start of this Chapter... I wasn't sure how to write it, I wrote it all like six times but it could never go together or sound right so I decided to leave it all crappy. I don't like this chapter at all the whole thing was hard to write...its crappy I know sorry! It's a pretty short Chapter but the next one will be longer!**

**I don't have my beta yet again sorry for any mistakes! My grammar button thing might have screwed a lot of this stuff off, not entirely sure sorry though! My beta should be back from her trip soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

**Chapter Twelve: **

Tristan sat in his second period class, thinking about Rory. I wonder what she's doing right now he thought as he mindlessly copied down what the teacher had written on the board.

Five minutes before class was to end, an announcement came on the P.A system.

"Students" said Head Master Charleston over the P.A system "Until further notice you are not to leave your classrooms" Frowning Tristan groaned in protest at the thought of having to spend more time away from Rory.

Distantly the sound of an ambulance could be heard.

Adam looked down at Rory. "I don't want to don this:" he said "and Tristan will kill me if I leave her" but if you don't go he thought she could die.

Making up his mind at that thought Adam took off running down the hell. Once he got to where the busy section was Adam started yelling "HELP!" As loud as he possibly could. As he was running around the corner to the office he ran straight into the secretary.

"What's the matter son?" She asked

"There's a girl that's hurt in the computer hall," he said "there's an ambulance on the way"

"Go tell the principal" she told him as she started to run in that direction

Adam ran into the principal's office and hastily told him what he had told the operator only minutes before. Head Master Charleston handled it very well, told Adam to sit down and proceeded to make an announcement over the P.A system that Adam didn't listen to.

Once he accomplished that, Head Master Charleston took off running to where Rory lay fallen.

Adam knew that he had to get to tell Tristan as soon as possible. Once he was sure the Head Master was gone, he jogged to Tristan's second period class.

Knocking on the door, he waited for the teacher to answer.

"What are you doing here?" The teacher asked" Your suppose to be in class"

"I need to speak to Tristan DuGrey Sir" Adam said politely not looking at Tristan

Tristan looked at Adam wide eyed, with a confused look written clearly all over his face.

"No one is to leave" the teacher said "The principal forbad it"

"It has something to do with that sir"

"He can't" the teacher said starting to close the door when Tristan jumped up and yelled "I'm going with him" and with that said he walked out the door.

"What's this all about?" Tristan asked as they walked down the hall

Looking at his feet before answering Adam said "it's Rory"

An alarmed Tristan looked at Adam, wide eyed. "What's wrong with her?" He asked frantically "is she okay?"

Shaking his head Adam said quietly "She's being taken to the hospital"

"What?" Tristan yelled "is she okay? What the fuck happened?"

"Aiden hurt her"

"I'm going to kill the bastard!" Screamed Tristan angrily as Adam told him what he knew.

"Tris" Adam said calmly "You won't be helping Rory by getting thrown in jail, we'll get him later go to her now"

"Okay" said Tristan as he ran towards the parking lot and hurriedly got in his car. Driving away as fast as he possibly could.

Tristan got to the hospital in record time. He quickly parked and jogged into the building. Skidding to a stop at the nurse's station.

"Where's Rory Hayden?" He asked

"Are you an immediate family member?" The nurse asked

"Yes" Tristan lied

"Okay" said the nurse as she checked her computer " She's still in the ER; you're welcome to wait in the waiting room on your left."

"Thank you" Tristan called over his shoulder as he walked towards the waiting room.

When he entered the tiny room he saw that he was the only one in the room. The room had two rows of chairs facing each other with a small gap to walk through. Sinking into one of the chairs Tristan sat with his head in his hands, leaning forward. He had been waiting like that for about a half an hour when a frantic Lorelai and Christopher Hayden entered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lorelai asked upon seeing Tristan sitting there.

Looking up at her with red eyes before answering " She's my girlfriend" he said "Why wouldn't I be here?"

"You're a DuGrey" spat Lorelai as she and Chris at down in chairs across from Tristan. "You have no right to be here"

"I have just as much right to be here as you do"

"How do you?" Asked Chris

"I love her" Said Tristan "and as much as you hate it she loves me to."

"You're just a fling!" Lorelai yelled

"I doubt it."

"I hate you" she screamed

Shrugging his shoulders Tristan held his head high, looked her right in the eye and asked "how can you hate someone you don't even know?"

Oh my god thought Lorelai he's right I don't know him.

"You caused all this!" Lreali said at last

"And how the hell did I do that?" Tristan yelled back " I was in class! If I had of known what was going on I would have been there and protected her! I would do anything to protect her from any kind of pain!"

Before Lorelai could respond Chris spoke up "Guys" he said "this isn't the time or place to fight. Let's just call it a truce for now."

"Okay" Tristan agreed

"Lorelai?" Chris asked

Thinking for a minute before answering "Okay" she said " We'll be on a truce, but the second Rory is out of here all bets are off."

"Whatever" Tristan said as he went into his previous position before the Hayden's entered the room

They all sat in silence for another half an hour. Seconds pasted by like minutes and minutes passed by like years when a doctor entered the room.

He grimly stepped in the room.

**I know I'm evil again to end it there...but the next chapter will be out soon so its not that long of a wait! Remember yet again I don't have my beta at all so there probably quite a few mistakes...Sorry! Ahh I hate this chapter with a passion I didn't like or really know how to write it. Sorry that it's really crappy! **

**Review! Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing, this fanfic wouldn't be here without any of you. Thanks **

**Authors Note: Well I updated pretty fast! This chapter might be a bit odd seeing as a lot of boys don't show emotions and such and Tristan's character wouldn't do what he did in this chapter but hey play along for now! He will be back in character soon! Don't worry! Sorry if any of this sounds a bit odd its like 1 is here but I was in a writing mood so here I am... **

**I don't have my beta yet again sorry for any mistakes! My grammar button thing might have screwed a lot of this stuff off, not entirely sure sorry though! My beta should be back from her trip soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did Logan would have said it back!**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

The threesome looked at the grim doctor expectantly. Waiting for him to say something. Anything for that matter. After a moment of silence the doctor spoke:

"Are you the family of Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden?" He asked

"Yes" said Chris as all three of them stood up quickly

"Is she okay?" Asked Tristan

Surveying the group before responding with "it depends on what you define as okay"

"Oh god" Lorelai said as she sank back down into a seat "What's wrong with my baby?"

"Well" the doctor said "First off I'm Dr. Green and I've been Lorelai's doctor since she was brought in. " he paused before continuing " Your daughter" he said looking at Rory's parents "is suffering from massive blows to the brain." Lorelai gasped then fainted

Looking at the fallen Lorelai Dr. Green said " your wife would be okay in a few minutes Mr. Hayden"

"Okay" Chris replied

"When can I see Rory?" Tristan asked

"Well" the doctor said slowly "Lorelai has complete brain activity, which is a good thing. But unfortunately she hasn't woken up yet. And is she does not wake up within 28 hours she most likely never will."

Tristan ran out of the room after hearing this. This can't be true he thought I have to find her and show them!

Tristan ran to the nurse's station. And asked the first nurse he saw "Where's Rory?"

"Sir please calm down" the nurse said

"No!" Yelled Tristan "I demand to know where my girlfriend is!"

"I'm sorry sir" the nurse said "but I can't give you any information without permission from your girlfriend's parents."

"Tell me now!" He screamed "where is she?"

"Calm down sir!" Said the nurse "Don't make me call security"

"No! I'll calm down when you yell me where Rory is!"

"I can't do that sir"

"Yes you can!" Said Tristan quietly "my name is Tristan DuGrey and my grandfather built this building that your working in. And I'm sure he would just hate to know that you refused to tell his grandson where the love of his life is."

"What's her name?" The defeated nurse asked

"Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden"

"Room 452" the nurse said "the Fifth floor"

"Thank You" Tristan said as he walked towards the elevators.

As he reached the fifth floor, and found Rory's room after a minute or two of searching for it. He stood outside her door, took a deep breath then entered the room.

Rory looked terrible. Her face was covered with black and blue bruises leaving her almost completely unrecognizable, as was her arms from what Tristan could see. On her face was an oxygen mask and four round circular monitors attached to a computer. That Tristan guessed was to measure brain activity. There was tons of machines surrounding her making odd beeping noises, all of the machines seemed to be attached to Rory some how.

He gazed at the girl her could hardly recognise. Approaching Rory cautiously Tristan sat beside her bed.

"Rory" he said softly taking her free hand "you have to wake up" He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I can't live without you" he said as he started to break down.

Through his tears he said "I love you so much, please wake up"

She didn't stir.

"Please just open your pretty blue eyes even if its only for a second I need to know your alright" he said "I'll die without you this is killing me seeing you hurt like this."

Tristan didn't know how long he sat in Rory's hospital room holding her hand, crying. Finally after a long while Tristan stood up

"I'll be back in a little while" he told her, as he looked at her expectantly.

No answer

Walking down the cafeteria Tristan grabbed a coffee and drank it quickly. I'm going to need this he thought as he grabbed another coffee. Drinking that one quickly as well Tristan threw the cafeteria lady a 20-dollar bill and left. He started to walk back to Rory's hospital room when he heard "Son what are you doing here?"

Tristan turned and faced his father; he stared at his father for a moment but didn't answer.

"Tristan" his father said again, "what are you doing here? And where were you last night?"

Snapping out of his trance Tristan answered quickly "my girlfriend is hurt and I was with my girlfriend last night."

"You don't have a girlfriend" said Brian

"Yes I do"

"No you do not"

"Yes I do father" Tristan said frowning "You met her yesterday."

"I know I met a slut yesterday" Brian said "and I told you that you weren't to see her again"

"Don't call her a slut!" Tristan yelled "you don't even know her! And you can't keep me away from her! Nothing you do or say will keep me away!"

"Tristan calm down"

"No I will not calm down! My girlfriend might not wake up and here you are telling me that I can't see her!"

"You can't"

"Oh yes I can!" Yelled Tristan angrily "you can't stop me!"

"I can stop you!" Brian yelled back "you're my son and if you don't do as I say then I'll cut you off without a cent!"

" Go right ahead and cut me off!" Tristan yelled and ran to the stairs. Running to Rory's room quickly.

Well that backfired Brian thought as he watched his only son walk out of his life.

Upon entering Rory's room Tristan saw that her parent's were already there.

"Oh sorry" he said "I'd come back later" with that said he walked out the same way he came.

Tristan sat in the hall outside Rory's door. Waiting for her parents to leave. He waited for an hour before they emerged from the room.

"You can see her now" Chris said as he walked away

"Thanks" Tristan called after them, entering the room Tristan sat in his previous chair.

"Hey Mary" he said " I told you I would come back"

"I love you so much" he said "you have to wake up"

"Please wake up!"

"I love you too" said Rory as blue eyes met blue.

**Okay that was short! But at least it's a chapter! It's kind of crappy to and I know Tristan wouldn't act like that but oh well. I kind of had a bit of fun making Tristan have a tantrum lol **

**My beta is still gone sorry for all the mistakes! My beta will be back shortly!**

**Next Chapter: Tristan will confront Aiden!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing, this fanfic wouldn't be here without any of you. Thanks.

Authors Note: Hey all, this was another tough chapter to write. I'm not good at writing fight scenes or chapters whatever you want to call it, probably due to the fact that I have six brothers that fight all my battles for me lol so I've never had to fight. But I wrote it to the best of my ability. I thought it was a pretty crappy but for the next fistfight I write I'll try to do it better! That's a promise. Rory and Lorelai won't make up for awhile and are both OOC when they are near each other but eventually they'll be there normal selves when near each other. I added a chapter dedication thing don't really know why lol I must be in another odd mood. Anyways this chapter is slightly longer than the last one its six pages on my computer lol soon I hope to write at least a 15 page chapter but we'll see how it goes. This chapter is longer than normal since I now have over 200 reviews! Yay! I was so excited when I saw that. Anyways so heres the next chapter hope you enjoy!

I don't have my beta yet again sorry for any mistakes! My grammar button thing might have screwed a lot of this stuff up, not entirely sure sorry though! My beta should be back from her trip soon!

OH MY GOD! I LOVED THIS PAST EPISODE! AND CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! Can't believe we've got to wait an extra week to find out what happeneds... I hope Rory doesn't take what Jess said to heart and break up with Logan! Lol

Dedicated: This Chapter is dedicated to all of the reviewers that have been there from the start! Thank You!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did Logan would have said it back!

Chapter Fourteen:

"Oh my god!" Yelled Tristan happily as he hugged Rory "I thought I lost you! Thank god you're all right"

Rory hugged Tristan back and said "Of course I'm all right, but what happened to Aiden?"

"I'm going to deal with him later"

"Okay"

"I'm going to go get you a doctor" said Tristan "Stay put, I'll be right back"

"Where am I going to go?" Rory called sarcastically after him

Twenty minutes later after the doctor declared that Rory should be all right Tristan and Rory lay on her hospital bed together cuddling, keeping each other close.

"I've never been so scared in my life" Tristan told her

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault" said Tristan

Before Rory could respond in walked her parent's.

"Get out" Lorelai said as she walked in

Tristan got up to leave but Rory put a hand on his arm to stop him. "No" she said "He's not going to leave I want him here"

"Well I don't"

"Well then you can just leave can't you then?"

"Its okay Rory" spoke Tristan " I don't mind leaving for a little bit"

"Well I mind" Said Rory as she held onto his arm tighter.

"Okay" he replied as he settled back down beside her.

"Thank god your all right" said Chris

"Yes" Lorelai agreed "Okay I can't handle this either he leaves or I will"

"He's not leaving" said Rory calmly "How can you be like this after all I've just been through?"

"How can you be cuddled up to a DuGrey?" Lorelai retorted

"I love him!" Rory yelled

"No you don't"

"Yes I do!"

"You don't know what love it!"

"I do!"

"Lorelai!" Chris said loudly "Do this later the girl just woke up knock it off"

"I agree" said Tristan quietly

"Oh hush you!" Screamed Lorelai, as she glared at the two of them "if you don't make him leave now I'll disown you!"

"You already did!" Rory screamed back "or don't you remember?" As tears welled up in her eyes

Tristan stood quickly "I'm going to have to ask you to leave" he told Lorelai

"You can't do that" she roared at him

"Yes I can" Tristan smirked "Your upsetting my girlfriend and when you upset her you upset me, so please leave"

"I'm not leaving"

Rory looked her mother in the eye and said "please leave"

Lorelai glared at the couple and ran out of the room. Chris followed

"I can't believe we just did that!" Rory exclaimed

" I know it here"

"I'm tired" Rory said

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow after school"

"Okay" she said "Bye I love you" and with that she closed her eyes

"I love you to" Tristan replied, kissed her on her forehead and quietly left.

One Week Later:

Tristan and Rory had become used to a schedule. Seeing as Rory was still in the hospital and would remain there for another week. In the mornings when Tristan had school, Tristan would call Rory on his way to school. At lunchtime Tristan would drive over to the hospital as quickly as he could and eat lunch with her. And the moment Tristan got out of school he would go over and stay with her until visiting hours were over. Days went by Tristan got more and more impatient. Since the day Rory had been put in the hospital Aiden had not been seen nor hear from. Word at Chilton was that he was suspended.

But exactly one week after Aiden put Rory out of the hospital Aiden suddenly appeared back.

Tristan was leaning against his locker talking to his friends as Aiden walked by. Tristan leapt off his locker quickly. And approached Aiden quickly.

His friends, Adam, Brent, Alex and Zander followed.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked angrily

"I go here" Aiden said cockily

"Now's not the time to be cocky" said Zander

"Oh really?"

Tristan glanced at his friends and motioned for them to grab him. Adam grabbed Aiden's right arm and Brent grabbed his left. Zander stood behind Tristan in case he needed backup.

"How is this fucking fair?" Aiden yelled "I'm can't do anything!"

"Just like Rory couldnt do anything!" Tristan yelled back "you almost killed her! You deserve to feel pain like she's feeling!"

Aiden paled "I didn't mean to hurt her" he said softly

"Liar" Tristan yelled walking closer to him so they were almost touching "You knew exactly what you were fucking doing so don't try any of the I didn't mean to crap on me."

With that said Tristan pulled back and punched Aiden as hard as he possibly good in the jaw. A sickening crack was heard. Followed by Aiden's screams of pain.

"Let him go" Tristan said to Adam and Brent.

They hastily threw Aiden to the ground.

"Get up!" Tristan screamed at him

In response Aiden raised his right hand and gave Tristan the finger.

"Uh Brooks" said Brent as he looked at an extremely angry Tristan "I don't think that's a good idea"

"I don't care" replied Aiden as he stood up.

Within seconds of Aiden standing up Tristan pounced. As quick as a cat he punched Aiden in the gut. When Aiden leaned forward, and grabbed his gut in pain Tristan brought his knee up hard. And connected with his noise. Another crack was heard. As Aiden dropped to the floor groaning in pain Tristan started to kick him as hard as he could, wherever he could. After a moment or two of straight kicking Tristan straddled Aiden's chest and started punching him repeatedly.

After Tristan had punched him a good ten times Adam and Zander suddenly pulled Tristan off of Aiden.

"Okay you got him" Adam said "you have to stop before you kill him

"He would deserve it" Tristan yelled

"I agree" replied Zander "but what kind of help are you going to be to Rory if you're in jail?"

"Your right" Tristan agreed as he looked down at the bloodied Aiden, who had slipped into unconsciousness

"I always am" Zander said laughing "now you better get out of here"

"Okay"

As Tristan walked away from the fallen Aiden he noticed a crowd had formed. "You didn't see who did it" he yelled as he walked through the crowd.

"Everyone get out of here!" He heard Alex yell as he walked down the hall

Tristan walked to his car. Upon opening the doors to his car he gazed at his knuckles. Which were bleeding and all cut up? Swearing under his breath he reached for a Kleenex and wiped all the blood away.

Tristan pulled into the hospital Visitor parking lot. As he entered the building and went to Rory's floor, passing the nurses station.

"It's not visiting hours yet!" A nurse called out to him

Ignoring her Tristan casually walked into Rory's room.

"Hey Mary" he said smirking as he saw Rory laying their watching T.V

"Hey Bible Boy" she responded smiling

"You'll never believe who came to school today" Tristan said as he sat down in a chair beside her bed.

"Aiden?" Rory asked

Tristan nodded and told her what happened.

"And you didn't get caught?" Rory questioned

"No I didn't get caught"

"That's good then"

"Don't worry Ror" Said Tristan "This isn't over I'm going to make his life a living hell"

"You don't have to"

"Yes I do!" Tristan exclaimed "he hurt you! He has to pay!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I won't get hurt"

"Do you promise?" Rory asked

"I promise"

"Okay" said Rory "I love you"

"I love you to"

Grinning Rory said "if you love me then give me a real greeting!"

Tristan smirked at her, stood up and crashed Rory's lips to his.

Lol at least I didn't end it in a cliffhanger again! Lol I suck a writing fighting chapters hopefully I'll get better though. Anyway I'm hoping to have another chapter out by tomorrow but we'll see how it all works out. This chapter wasen't really longer then usual only slightly but it'll do for now. I also really doubt Tristan would talk like that to an adult, well actually he probably would who knows? I kind of like the protective Tristan how about you?

Brent: Black hair and brown eye 6 foot exactly really cocky and a bigger player than Tristan he's one of the next people in line if Tristan leaves

Alex: Brown hair also but blue eyes and he's the same height as Tristan

Zander: Blonde hair brown eyes and 5"10

Adam: you already know see chapter 12 I think

I again don't have a beta sorry for any mistakes! I'll get them fixed when my beta comes back I promise!

Review Please!


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Authors Note: I sped this chapter up a bit. Not much but a bit. It's kind of written differently, I'm just testing out different styles of writing. I'm not to sure about this style it looks kind of crappy. Oh well, this chapter isn't long. Sorry for that but with doing school stuff and all during the week I don't have much time to write but longer chapters will be up during weekends and shorter ones during weekdays! I'm replying to some of the stuff reviewers have been saying or whatever just a few ones though.**

**I'd just like to clarify that when I said " OH MY GOD! I LOVED THIS PAST EPISODE! AND CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! Can't believe we've got to wait an extra week to find out what happeneds... I hope Rory doesn't take what Jess said to heart and break up with Logan! Lol" in the previous chapter I want her back in Yale I just don't want her to break up with Logan.**

**I know you guys don't like how Lorelai is being but for this to work like I've planned it has to go like this I'm sorry I don't like writing her like that either but eventually she won't be OOC and will be in character... Just be patient.**

**Yep growing up with 6 brothers to protect you has its props, although they are all usually a tad over protective got to love them though!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my cousin. Congratulations on the baby and the upcoming marriage!**

**I once again don't have my beta; she'll be back soon. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter Fifteen: **

_One Month Later:_

It has been one month since we have last left off. Rory and Tristan are still going strong; they are practically joined at the hip. Their situations with their parent's have not improved. Not even slightly. Lorelai leaves the room when Rory enters and Brain is spending so much time at work so Tristan rarely has to see him. But when they do see each other they fight constantly. Oh and Aiden has not been seen or heard from since the fight. Word at Chilton was that Aiden, was to scared to come back to school so he transferred to Military School. But who cares about him anyway?

Rory entered Chilton on a cold mid November morning. She quickly approached her locker. And as always there stood Tristan, with a large cup of coffee in hand.

Grabbing the cup from him Rory quickly drank the hot drink. Not stopping once, until it was gone.

"Oh I see how it is" Tristan said smirking at his girlfriend

"See how what is?" Rory asked innocently

" Coffee first" Tristan said while grabbing a hold of Rory's waist gently " kiss second"

"Hey!" She replied "you knew when we got together that coffee came first!"

"Yeah I guess I did"

With that said Tristan crashed his lips to Rory's in a heated kiss. After they had been kissing a few seconds, Rory pulled away.

"As much as I like this," she said, "We've got to stop."

"Why?" Questioned Tristan

"Because" she answered smirking at him 'The bell just went"

"So" Tristan whined while pulling Rory closer to him " we can skip a class it won't hurt"

"Yes it will" Rory protested "we have both been missing too much school I'm going" as she pulled away from Tristan's warm arms

"But Mary" Tristan said pouting

"My name is Rory" she replied walking away

The morning flew by quickly, and before Rory knew it she was walking in to the cafeteria with Tristan. Together they walked towards their table where Tristan's friends sat.

"Hey Ror, DuGrey " they said together as Rory and Tristan approached the table

"Hey boys" Rory responded as she sat in between Alex and Tristan.

"Hey Rory" Zander teased "why are your lips swollen?"

She quickly turned three shades of red, and buried her head in Tristan's shoulder in embarrassment. Causing all of the guys at the table to laugh.

"Hey" Tristan said in between his laughter "nothing to be embarrassed about Mary"

"That's what you think" she responded lifting her head away slightly. Sending the boys back into ripples of laughter. Rory hastily reburied her head, this time in Tristan's chest.

After a few moments of non stop-laughing Tristan finally noticed her discomfort.

"Hey guys" he said "knock it off"

"Aright" replied Adam for the rest of the group "we will stop... for now"

"That's all I ask"

Once that was decided Rory quickly turned around and started to devour her food. Once her poutine and coffee was gone, Brent said "Hey Rory, what's that on your neck?"

She quickly turned red again and buried her head in Tristan's chest yet again.

"Oh god!" Yelled Alex "Here we go again"

**Okay I don't particularly like this chapter it's kind of crappily written but hey a chapter's a chapter. The next one will be longer and better that's a promise! This chapter is mostly just a filler chapter. It has no real meaning toward it, I wasn't really sure what to write for this chapter I guess you could say I have some sort of writers block or something. But don't worry I have a plan for the next chapter!**

**You know the drill! I didn't have a beta she's still gone away, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Authors Note: Wow Sixteen Chapters! Holy! Lol I can't believe it. I know I promised longer chapters on weekends but this weekend I'm pretty busy, so it's not super long. Sorry the next one will be longer I have already started to write it! There's will be lots of TRORY action in the next chapter! Sorry for the lack of it in this one. This chapter is pretty fluffy but don't get used to it! Drama shall soon hit Hartford at full force!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my adorable 14 month old niece! Love you Brooklynne!**

**My beta is still gone! I'm sorry for any mistakes! I tried to fix as many as I could see but frankly I'm not good at that kind of thing, Sorry though!**

**Chapter Sixteen: **

_The Next Day:_

Rory was abruptly shaken awake at three-o clock in the morning, the day after the lunch incident.

"Rory" Lorelai hissed "Wake up"

"Wha?" Rory said sleepily "Mom what are you doing in here"

"I came to talk to you" Lorelai replied laying down beside her tired daughter

"At three in the morning?"

"Yes"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Rory asked

"Not it can't" Lorelai answered " and it is tomorrow"

I wonder what she wants thought Rory it better not be trying to get me to break up with Tristan!

"Rory" said Lorelai "I hate that were not talking"

Oh so this is about Tristan Rory thought before answering "I know mom I hate it to"

"So you'll break up with Tristan then" Lorelai asked

"No" Rory answered "I won't break up with him,"

"Why not?"

"Because I love him" said Rory "and he loves me"

Lorelai sat up and turned on the light. "Rory look at me" she said "I can't loose you and I feel like I'm loosing you to him"

"You aren't mom!" Rory exclaimed "No matter who comes along in my life I'll always love you!"

"Really?" Lorelai asked

"Yes really!"

"But I thought since you were with a DuGrey you didn't care anymore"

"I've always cared mom" Rory said "but you have to realize that Tristan and his father are two different people"

"I know that" Lorelai replied "but he's still Brian's son"

"That's true" Rory said "but can't you just please ignore the fact that he's Brian's son and treat him as if he wasn't? I think you'd be surprised at the difference. I may have only met Mr. DuGrey briefly but from what you've told me Tristan and his father are complete opposites."

"I don't know if I can"

"Please try!" Rory said softly "for me?"

"Okay" Lorelai said "I'll try for you"

"Thank you mom!" Rory said happily as she hugged her mother

"Your welcome Mini Me" Lorelai answered "now tell me about your boy toy"

And so she did. They talked for hours. Until at five in the morning, when Lorelai fell asleep.

Rory glanced down at her sleeping mother. And smiled happily. I have to call Tristan! She thought as she slowly got out of bed and grabbed her cell phone. Walking down the hall and into the library she quickly pressed speed dial

"Hello?" Tristan said sleepily into the phone

"Aw I'm sorry babe!" Rory replied "did I wake you up?"

"Just a little bit" he answered "but for you I don't mind"

"Aw thanks!"

"So what are you calling me for at five in the morning?" Tristan asked

"It's about my mom!"

"What about her?"

"She's going to try and accept you!" Rory said happily

"That's great Mary!" Tristan replied "but how did you pull it off?"

"I told her that you're not your father" Rory answered "and she said she knew that, somewhere around there I got her to agree to try and get to know you!"

"That's good"

"Yeah" said Rory "Can you come over later and meet her?"

"Sure" Tristan agreed

"Okay great!" Rory said "I'll see you then, I'll let you go back to sleep now"

"Okay" he said "Bye Mary I love you"

"Bye" she replied "I love you to"

After Rory hung up the phone she quietly stole back to her bedroom. She slipped back into bed and fell asleep beside her mother with a smile on her face.

**Yay! They made up! Lol don't get used to it though! That was crappy and short I know! But just think of it this was the fluffier it gets the bigger the upcoming drama is going to be! And the next chapter will be longer I promise! I know this chapter was mostly talking but that's the only way I could figure out how to do it!**

**I still don't have my beta! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Warnings: Trouble is brewing for our favourite couple! And that's all I am going to say!**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviewers: Thank you so much! This fanfic would not be here without any of you! I appreciate all of your reviews so much! It all means so much to me.**

**Authors Note: Lol here is the longer chapter I promised! It didn't exactly go as I wanted it to but I guess that is probably just I. The fic it's going to move kind of slow for a bit. No really big jumps or anything for awhile, but lots of drama! Can't live without the drama! Lol god seventeen chapters that are like wow I don't think I have ever written this much in my life. My English teacher would be proud! Lol. This chapter starts off kind of slow but I wasn't sure how to write around that. Or really even how to write the first few paragraphs. I didn't like anything I wrote at all so you all got stuck with the last draft I did. Anyways I know this chapter took a few days to be put out but it's longer so it took a bit longer to do. I wonder how many people actually read these things? I sometimes do and sometimes don't hmm... I wrote the bottom half of this chapter while listening to Simple Plan. Oddly enough it seemed to get me really motivated. I don't really know why it did but it did. Okay enough of this long author's note and on to the story...**

**I still don't have my beta! She should be back really soon though! Sorry for any mistakes! I attempted to fix them but my grammar button is odd, it once tried to change a word to says makes face . I'm pretty sure my grammar button changed some stuff around so it did not make much sense, sorry for that if it did I don't have time to reread it right now.**

**NOOO I don't want to have to wait another week for a new episode... this isn't fair lol I hate waiting... **

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to all of the members of Colloportus! Love ya'll! **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, but if I did Rory would have been with Tristan!**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Rory slept soundly all morning. At 12 noon on the dot she was woken up by the sound of a doorbell ringing. She rolled over and fell back asleep promptly.

_Meanwhile Downstairs:_

Tristan rang the doorbell cautiously. Not fully believing that Rory's mother was going to try and accept him.

The maid quickly answered the door. To quickly in Tristan's opinion but he swallowed nervously and looked at the red haired maid slightly.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked rudely

"Um kind of" he answered slightly taken aback

"Kind of isn't an answer" she said snippily

Before Tristan could answer Lorelai interrupted.

"Trudy" she said "Show some respect, this is Rory's boy toy Tristan DuGrey"

"Oh Mr. DuGrey" Trudy said quickly "I'm so sorry for my rudeness, I thought you were just another one of those boys looking for a job"

"It's alright" Tristan said "I understand"

With that said Trudy walked briskly away into the direction of the kitchen. Tristan stood outside of the house still, looking at Lorelai as she looked back at him. "Come in" she said finally stepping away from the door. "Thank you" Tristan answered as he closed the door behind him.

"Um" said Tristan as he looked innocently into Lorelai's eyes "how are you?"

"I'm fine" she replied "and you?"

"Great"

"That's good"

"I guess" Tristan paused " Look I just wanted to say thank you for giving me a chance; I really do love your daughter"

Lorelai looked him in the eye and knew it was true. "I know you do" she said "I can see it in your eyes. But know this if you hurt my daughter in anyway I will track you down and rip off all of your delicate area's got it?"

Tristan looked at Lorelai and paled slightly. Before answering "I wouldn't dream on hurting her"

"You better not"

"I won't I promise" Tristan said "And if I do I'll castrate myself"

"Okay" Lorelai said nodding in approval as she grinned evilly "Rory's in her room asleep why don't you go wake her up?"

"Okay" Tristan replied as he walked to the stairs and started to clime

"Oh and Tristan?" Lorelai called up the stairs to him

"Yes?"

"Do I even want to know how you know where my daughter's room is?" She asked grinning at him

"Uh well you see..." Tristan started before Lorelai cut him off with:

"No it's okay" she said "Rory told me everything I know you two haven't been sleeping together or anything so just go on up I couldn't resist teasing you. And with that she turned and walked away. To a place where Tristan couldn't see.

Shrugging to himself Tristan continued on his way. Only pausing outside of Rory's bedroom door. He paused for a few seconds before pushing her door open softly. Upon entering he quietly walked to her bed. Smirking slightly at her still sleeping form. She looks so cute! Thought Tristan I don't want to wake her up. Tristan watched her sleep for a few minutes. Before looking at the time Oh god he thought I better wake her up now before her mother comes up to see what's taking so long. He leaned over slightly and whispered "Mary" in here ear. No response. So he repeated the gesture slightly louder. Still no response. It was then that Tristan in his own words had a brilliant idea.

Sitting on the bed Tristan slowly brought his face down to Rory's sleeping one. Kissing her softly. In a matter of seconds she started to kiss him back. Wrapping her arm around his neck pulling him closer. Immediately Tristan traced her lips with his tongue asking for entrance. But it was then, Rory pulled away. Eyes still shut tightly.

"Hey" she said softly as she opened her eyes and looked into Tristan's.

"Hey Mare" he replied as he laid down beside her. Pulling Rory into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she relaxed in his arms.

"You told me to come over" Tristan answered "besides I figured we could spend all day together"

"Okay" Rory quickly agreed as she cuddled into Tristan. "But you have to get out so I can get ready"

"Aw do I have to?" Tristan whined

"Yes!" Rory said as she pulled away from Tristan and quickly pushed him off the bed.

"Hey!" He yelped as he landed on the floor "what did you do that for?"

"Well" Rory answered as Tristan stood up "I need to get up so get out"

"Oh I love to!" Tristan said sarcastically as he walked out the door.

"You know I love you" Rory called after him

One hour later Tristan and Rory walked out of the Hayden mansion hand in hand.

"Bye mom!" Rory waved called to her mother as she got into the car.

"Bye Hun!" Lorelai called back from the door "Tristan take care of my baby"

"I will" he promised as he got into the car

With that said Tristan quickly started the engine of the car, put the car into gear and they were off. Five minutes into the ride Rory couldn't contain herself any longer. "So where are we going?" She asked "is it somewhere fun?"

"I'm not telling you" Tristan answered "It's a surprise"

"Aw but..." Rory started to say before Tristan cut her off "I'm not telling you so don't even try"

From that point on they drove in silence for a few minutes. The silence was driving Tristan crazy. "Mary?" He said finally "Are you mad at me?"

No answer.

"Mary?" He said again, still no answer, glancing over at Rory Tristan reached over with one hand and placed it on her knee. She didn't move or look at him. "Mary?" He tried again. Still no response. "Okay fine" he said "you win, we are having lunch at Rosemary's restaurant and then I thought we could take a drive to this small little town I found a few years ago."

"Yes!" Rory cheered as she smiled at Tristan happily "I win! You caved in!"

"You brat" Tristan said "Was the whole ignoring thing just to get me to tell you what we were doing?"

"Yep"

"You're good"

"I know I learned from the best" Rory said

"Who taught you?" Tristan asked clearly not to happy that Rory had tricked him.

"My mother" Rory answered

"Oh" was all Tristan could say. After that the two drove in silence until they reached the restaurant. After Tristan parked, he walked around to Rory's side of the car and helped her out. "How very gentlemanly of you" she said giggling

"Don't you know it" Tristan said with a wink?

Together they walked hand and hand into the restaurant. Upon entering they were quickly greeted by an older man in a dark blue suit.

"Mr. DuGrey" he said "How nice to see you again"

" It's nice to see you to Martin" Tristan replied

"Follow me" Martin said "And I'll take you to you table."

With that said Martin led them to a table, bid the couple goodbye and left.

Rory and Tristan quietly both looked over the menu's that Martin had given them. After a few minutes of silence Rory finally asked "is the fettuccine Alfred with sausages good?" Tristan smiled at her. "I was just thinking the same thing; I've never had it before"

"Well better late then never" Rory said as she stood up suddenly "Hey Tris I'll be right back if the waiter comes back can you order for me?"

"Of course" Tristan said smirking at her "what do want to drink?"

"Coffee and Pepsi" she replied walking away and into the bathroom.

Five minutes later she remerged. Walking in the direction of her table happily she stopped suddenly. Sitting in her previous chair was summer! Locked in a heavy and passionate kiss with Tristan. Rory stood there in complete and utter shock. Tears building up her in eyes quickly. I should have known she though I should have never have trusted him. Slowly she started to back away from the couple still locked in a heated kiss. Unaware of her or there surroundings completely. Rory backed up so much eyes still locked on the couple that she did not see the tray coming. Banging into it loudly, it clanged to the floor making a rather large boom sound.

The boom broke Tristan and summer out of the kiss. Both turning in the direction of the noise. Tristan immediately saw Rory Standing they're, holding back tears. "Shit" he said aloud as he stood up and started to move slowly to her "Rory, it isn't what it looks like"

Rory didn't know what to do as he approached her. So she did the only thing that could come to mind. She ran

**Wow! Lol I know I'm evil! Sorry but I couldn't resist leaving it there. I was going to write more but decided against it. It's a pretty good cliffy if I do say so myself. I am not going to update again until I get 300 reviews. My reviews seemed to have slowed down a bit so I'm making you all wait. Sorry. But when I reach 300 reviews I will update with a long update for the wait. Actually I'll start chapter 18 today so it'll be done by then. Anyway I wasn't sure if Rory would giggle. Actually I'm pretty sure she doesn't really but work with me here! I wasn't really in a good description mood so sorry for the lack of description... imagines the restaurant to look however you want. Lol, I didn't really like this chapter but I never like what I write so I submitted it anyway. Actually I thought it was a pretty crappy chapter but oh well I guess it's probably just me or just me.**

**Please don't kill me for doing this! I know Tristan is an evil jerk as of now but it had to go this way right now. I know the line "Rory, it isn't what it looks like" is completely over used but I could not resist using it.**

**Once again my beta did not check any of this or fix any of this. She will however be back soon and resume fixing all of my mistakes. Sorry for any mistakes! My grammar button and mind can only do so much.**

**Please Review! NO NEW CHAPTER TIL 300 REVIEWS!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Authors Note: Lol I know there are not 300 reviews but I felt guilty for doing that and decided to update now. But is it just I or has this site gone wacko? I'm not talking about the updates there making I'm talking about stories that have supposedly been updated but when you go to read it's not? Maybe it's just me who knows. Anyway this chapter isn't really long but the next one I promise will be super long. At least this ones kind of action packed.**

**Dedicated To: This chapter is dedicated to my parents. **

**My beta is BACK! But hasn't replied to this chapter so I put it up anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Tristan watched as Rory walked away from the table with a slight smile on his lips. But his smile soon quickly faded as summer approached his table.

"Tristan" she said "we have to talk"

"No" Tristan replied looking at her in disgust "we don't"

"Yes we do" summer said as she sat in Rory's seat "your father sent me"

Tristan raised his eyebrows and said "Sent you to do what exactly?"

"This" she replied kissing Tristan passionately.

Tristan sat there in shock for more than a few seconds. Not responding to the kiss. When a rather large boom brought him out of his trance. Tristan turned and looked in the direction on the boom. Oh carp he thought she's going to think I cheated! I would never cheat on her.

"Shit" he said aloud as he stood up and started to move slowly to her "Rory, it isn't what it looks like"

As he said these words he watched his girlfriend, the love of his life run away from him.

He quickly chased after her. Catching up to her just as she reached the parking lot. Tristan grabbed her arm gently to stop her from running.

"Let me go!" She screamed trying to jerk her arm free.

"No" Tristan said "not until you listen to me"

"I don't want to listen to you" Rory replied still trying to get away never looking at Tristan. Don't let him see your tears she thought don't let him see how much he hurt you.

"Rory" he said slowly pulling her toward the car "She kissed me! I didn't ask her to and I did not kiss her back, I love you not her!"

"I don't believe you!" Rory yelled "just keep away from me!"

Tristan opened her car door and looked at her expectantly. And said "Get in"

"No" Rory replied "I'm never going anywhere with you again!"

"Yes you are" Tristan answered "I'm sorry for this but it has to be done" with that said Tristan picked her up and put her in the car. Locking it quickly he ran to the drivers side of the car before Rory could even move. After starting the car Tristan drove to Rory's house. They drove in complete silence. Until they reached Rory's house. As she was slightly about to get out of the car Tristan broke the silence "You can't get out" he said calmly "The child safety lock is on."

"Undo it" Rory replied keeping her back to him

"Not until you listen to me"

"I don't have to listen to you" Rory replied keeping her back to him still "nor do I want to listen to you"

"Rory I would never cheat on you"

"You just did" Rory yelled turning and looking at Tristan

"No I didn't!" He yelled back "I love you more than anything does! Why would I cheat on you?"

"You don't love me!" Rory screamed "if you did you wouldn't have cheated on me! But you did." It was then that Rory could no longer contain her tears, her tears started falling quickly. It was breaking Tristan's heart to see her in this kind of pain. Knowing that somehow he could have prevented it. Unable to control himself Tristan pulled Rory's sobbing body to his arms. Holding her close.

Rory didn't even try to struggle but just let herself cry in his arms. "I hate you" she mumbled into his chest.

"Rory" Tristan said calmly as he held her "it wasn't what it looked like, my father sent summer to kiss me to break us up. I didn't kiss her back; I was only sitting there in shock."

"How can I be sure that you're not making this up?" Rory asked as she pulled away from him slightly "I know what I saw, it's hard to get over that"

"I know baby" Tristan said "but I love you more than life itself I would never ever cheat on you"

"But your reputation is against you" Rory replied pulling away from Tristan. As she pulled away they both missed each other's warmth immediately

"I know it is" Tristan said "But I've changed since I met you, before I met you I would go from girl to girl but I'm not like that anymore! You're the only girl I want and will ever want!"

"She kissed you?" Rory asked in disbelief "and you didn't kiss her back? How do you expect me to believe that?"

" I'll prove it to you" Tristan answered "I'll make summer tell you the truth."

"You need more than that to win back my trust"

" I will win back your trust if its the last thing I ever do" Tristan swore

"Okay" Rory said "now unlock the damn car I want out."

"All right" Tristan agreed "but not because you want me to, I'm only letting you out so I can prove that I didn't cheat on you faster."

"Whatever you say" Rory replied as Tristan clicked off the child safety lock. She hastily got out of the car and ran into the house. Never looking back.

**Okay that was a crappy chapter I had a hard time concentrating on this chapter. And don't really like this one at all. But at least Tristan isn't evil like you guy thought. Anyway the next chapter will be better and longer.**

**Next Chapter: Fight! But Between who?**

**Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Authors Note: This was a particularly easy chapter to write. Although it was a bit different, since I added a song to it. I'll only add songs or lyrics whatever you want me to call it sometimes but for this particular chapter I thought it was a good idea. But lol I had a hard time finding lyrics that suited this. So I used the ones that I thought came the closest. If anyone knows any good I hate my parent's songs please tell me! I was going to use Good Charlotte lyrics for one but couldn't find my CD's of them. For the last song I has no clue what song I should use so basically to a shot in the dark and used the only song I could think of, and then changed them when my beta suggested a better one. Anyway here it is:**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my brother who's turning 19 on Today! Happy Birthday Bro!**

**Yay! My beta is back! And beta'ed this chapter! Yay! lol**

**Oh my god! I'm like going to die! Did they break up? It seemed like it to me ahhh my mom was like it was just an argument but it seemed like they broke up to me ,what do you all think? I'm like freaking out I'm half on they broke up and half on it's just a fight..ahhhhh RORY AND LOGAN FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. And am not making any money what so ever off of this!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Tristan watched the love of his life close the door behind her. Sighing loudly he backed up and pulled out of her driveway. With only one thought going through his head. I'm going to kill my father for this, he thought, If its the last thing I do I'll kill him. Tristan pulled into his driveway and parked quickly. Jogging to the house. He hastily pulled the door open, stepped though, and slammed the door as hard as he could behind him.

"Father!" he yelled, his voice echoed loudly through the large cold house.

"Father!" Tristan yelled again as he started to run in the direction of his fathers study.

Bursting through the door Tristan stared at his father. Who was sitting at his desk writing something that Tristan could not see. His head jerked up at the sound of the door opening. "What's the meaning of this?" Brian asked calmly.

"You know what this is about," Tristan yelled clenching his jaw.

"Is this about that girl?" Brian questioned chuckling, "I did you a favor boy."

"Did me a favour?" Tristan screamed. "I love her! You my have just screwed up the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"You'll thank me eventually son," Brian said calmly as he stood up and walked around his desk so he was on the same side as

Tristan. "Now would you please stop yelling?"

"No I will not stop yelling!" but while saying that Tristan did lower his voice slightly.

"Son- " Brian started to say before Tristan cut him off, "Why?" Tristan asked quietly

"I did it for you." Brian answered. "She's a Gilmore. You know how I hate Gilmore's, besides she wasn't good enough for you."

"If anything I'm not good enough for _her."_

"Oh but you are," said Brian. "That little slut is not worth your time."

Tristan lunged at his father. Knocking them both to the floor. Hard. Tristan sat up quickly, punched his father in the face then got to his feet. "Don't you **_EVER _**call her that again!" he yelled. "Stay away from her! Stay away from me! Wait! Just stay the hell out of my relationship, your dead to me!" With that said Tristan ran out of the room, leaving his father alone and bleeding on the floor.

Tristan ran to his room, slamming the door behind him. He angrily walked over to his stereo, grabbed a certain CD, put it in the player, turned the volume up as loud as it could go, pressed track three ,repeat, then hit play.

"_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me

It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do

You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not

You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up"

Blared loudly though the house.

Rory closed the front door quietly. Leaning her head softly on the closed door she sank to the floor. Tears pouring down her face.

"Rory is that you?" Lorelai called from somewhere within the house.

Lorelai walked to the front of her house. And saw her beloved daughter sitting on the floor. Crying. She rushed to her immediately pulling Rory's sobbing form into her arms. "Shh baby," she said stroking Rory's hair. "It's okay mommy's here." Lorelai just held onto her for what seemed like hours, whispering calming words in her ear. until at last Rory's tears stopped.

Rory pulled away from her mother slightly. Eyes blood shot.

"Tell mommy who she has to kill!" Lorelai said after a moment of silence.

So Rory told her the whole story.

"Mommy will kill him!" Lorelai said angrily when Rory finished.

"Don't mom," said Rory. "Can we please just go watch TV? I think there's a Christina concert on that we can mock."

"Are you sure Rory?" Lorelai asked,

"Yes," Rory replied. " I just want to forget about everything for a little while."

"Okay"

With that said Lorelai stood, helped Rory to her feet and lead her into their large living room. Rory plopped down on the couch while Lorelai found the station. She laid her head back on the back of the couch just as Christina started to sing:

"_After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger_

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wanna know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
_Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore

_Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you_

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter"

Your not worth my tears, Rory thought as she listened to the song. Tristan you dug your own graveWith those words in mind, Rory fell asleep.

**Okay! I know it sucked sorry! Anyway I really doubt she'd be able to be like that directly after this but who knows. I also doubt that Tristan would blare a song like that but work with me here! Remember I'll only add songs in once in a blue moon and only when it needs to be. This was a short chapter when you really think about it hardly any writing but it looks long lol. Okay I was going to use Welcome To My Life instead of Fighter but Fighter seemed to fit a little bit better to me, what do you think?Anyway I better stop here, bye!**

**Just like to say I also do not own any of the lyrics and am not making any money at all on this.**

**First Song By: Simple Plan, Shut up**

**Second Song By: Christina Aguilera, Fighter**

**Please REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Reviewers: Thank You so much for reviewing! One of these day's I'll get around to naming you all!**

**Authors Note: Wow twenty chapters. All I can think of is holy crap! Lol I never expected this story to get this many chapters. Wow. Anyway I had a hard time writing this chapter. Well more so hard time getting the motivation or in a writing mood to write. But I decided to write anyway even though I don't feel like it. I wrote this chapter differently then I normal do really know why or how but yeah. Guess it might have came from not wanting to write. This chapter has taken a long time to get out and I'm sorry for the wait! I'll try and update faster! I seem to have a hard time writing how guys talk to each other. Lol it shouldn't be a problem for me since I have 6 brothers and am always surrounded by boys but for some reason it is. Hmm maybe I should pay attention to how my brothers and their friends talk... The next chapter will be out by the end of the weekend. I promise! I also promise that my next chapter will be much longer! I swear! Lol I'll start it directly after I finish this one.**

**OH MY GOD! TONIGHTS EPISODE WAS SO CUTE! Well the end was really cute! I loved it, I'm guessing Rory and Logan didn't break up thank god! Anyway they cut my previews off again (mean WB people glares) lol anyway can someone describe the whole previews for me. I saw most of it but still want to here about it so I don't miss anything. Please! The people who describe it for me will be next chapters dedicaties. HELP! lol I'm begging you! I'll go insane! Spoilers don't help... ahh**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my beta! This fanfic wouldn't be anything without you! Thanks!**

**This chapter was put out WITHOUT my beta! I was going to wait but I have a tradition on updating every Tuesday after the show and I really wanted to keep that tradition, plus I'm really impatient. Anyway sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not making any money off of this. **

**Chapter Twenty:**

Monday morning came to quickly for both Rory and Tristan. Since the disaster on Saturday Rory and Tristan had not talked at all. But Tristan did try and talk to her. He called and called. Mostly no answer or Rory answering met him and when she heard his voice hanging up.

But now as Tristan pulled into the parking lot of Chilton he vowed to make Rory listen to him. I'll corner her Tristan thought and make her listen! She'll believe me she's got to. After he parked his car, Tristan hastily climbed out of the car and jogged into the already crowded building.

"Hey DuGrey!" Alex called out as Tristan entered the building.

"Hey" Tristan replied walking up to his friends who were standing by the doors of the student parking lot, "have you guys seen Rory?"

"No" Adam answered for the group

"Shit" Tristan said walking away from the group.

"What's with him?" Alex asked as they watched Tristan walk away

"Don't know" Adam answered "but whatever it is he better cool it before he looses his title as king"

"Yeah" agreed Zander

Tristan quickly walked to their locker. Hoping to catch Rory there.

He did.

She was putting something in the locker that Tristan could not see, as he saw her. Smiling slightly to himself Tristan walked confidently toward her.

"Hey Mary" he said as he reached the locker, leaning against the one beside theirs.

"Tristan" Rory replied not looking at him.

"Rory we have to talk."

"No we don't" Rory said closing the locker and walking off.

"Yes we do!" Tristan insisted as he ran to catch up to her, grabbing her arm to slow her down.

"No we don't!" Rory yelled "and let me go"

"No" Tristan yelled back, pulling Rory into an empty classroom along the way "Just listen to me for five minutes" he said looking at her helplessly

Rory gazed into his eyes, involuntarily; she could see the pain dripping off of his face. Gone was the smile she once knew, gone was the sparkle in his deep blue eyes. Instead his eyes were now dull and blank, with a slight hint of bags under his eyes. There was no trace of happiness anywhere on his face. I shouldn't listen to him Rory thought But he looks so lost what do I have to loose?

"Five minutes" she said finally

"Thank you!" Tristan said "you wouldn't regret it!"

"I'm pretty sure I will"

"You won't!" Tristan replied "just let me explain"

"Okay" Rory said "Go ahead explain"

"My father-hired summer to break us up" Tristan said "He admitted it to me"

"Why should I believe you?" Rory asked "you have all the reasons to lie"

"Yeah I do" Tristan agreed "But you should believe me because its true, just look into my eyes and you'll see the truth" as he said this he carefully reached out and grabbed Rory's hands, and intertwined there fingers.

Rory looked into his eyes for a few seconds. And realized he was telling the truth. "I believe you" she said slowly

"Great!" Tristan said happily, "Now that all of that is out of the way we can move on to better things" as he stepped closer to her in an almost careful swagger and took control of her with gentle possessiveness, and he really kissed her. With their mouths glued together and her hands in his hair, Tristan squeezed her to his body, try to absorb as much of her as he could. They pulled away reluctantly when breathing became a necessity.

"Wow" Rory said putting her forehead on Tristan's chest, trying to catch her breath,

"I know" Tristan agreed and was about to say something else but the sound of a bell ringing cut him off.

"Damn" he muttered "I don't want to go to class"

"Neither do I" said Rory as she pulled away from Tristan slowly "but frankly we have, we have been missing way too much school this semester"

"I know" said as he led Rory to their locker to get their books. Hand in hand. "But that doesn't mean I have to go to class, you go you can catch me up later"

"Uh No" she replied pulling her books out of the locker, turning to look at Tristan, smiling she said "Do you really want me to have to deal with the Posse all by myself? Especially since by now summer has sure to have told everyone that we 'Broke up', On second thought l I guess I can handle being hit on. Bye bible boy love ya" closing the locker and started to walk down the hall.

Tristan quickly caught up to her, grabbing her hand possessively "on second thought" he said "I think I'll go to class"

"Good answer" Rory replied as they walked into the classroom together

"Don't you know it"?

The couple took their seats side by side. And noticed that the teacher has not arrived yet. Tristan shrugged and patted his knee." Come here Mary" he said

Rory shook her head; "the teacher will be here soon"

"So" Tristan challenged "Are you afraid?"

"No!"

"Then come here"

"Fine" Rory reluctantly agreed, standing up and moving to sit on Tristan's lap. She sat facing him, straddling him while leaning over to lean on his chest. The couple sat in a few minutes of silence, just being comfortable with each other when someone interrupted them from behind Rory. And said

"Well well ,well, what do we have here?"

**Lol now that has to be the crappiest and oddest chapter I've ever written! I truly hate it. Anyway sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer. I know my updates have been getting kind of further and further apart, but I swear to do my best to update faster! I would have a chapter out tomorrow (Wednesday) but I'm going on a daylong field trip! The next chapter hasn't been typed yet but I know exactly what I want it to say. I know Rory probably wouldn't have forgiven him that easily but I decide to move it along quickly instead of dragging it on. Cause believe me this isn't all that bad, the drama shall be BIG soon enough. Lol Better ends here, bye!**

**Warning For the Next Chapter: Find out who it is! And FIGHT! Well argument would work better...**

**Remember this chapter was put out WITHOUT my beta! I was going to wait but I have a tradition on updating every Tuesday after the show and I really wanted to keep that tradition, plus I'm really impatient. Anyway sorry for any mistakes!**

**Please Review! It'll make me update faster! Cause then I'll be happy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing!**

**Author's Note: Yay its finally up! I know I know its about time! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'll try and update faster I should have a chapter out by the end of the week hopefully. I know I promised to have a chapter out last week but something came up (computer went wacko and is still going wacko in my opinion...)and I didn't have time to finish. Oh well I guess its up now so it doesn't matter. But I'm sorry. Now moving on to other subjects I really don't like this chapter! In fact I hate it! I think it was really badly written and what not but I did it all in a rush so I'm sorry! The next chapter will be better...I hope at least... I guess thats about it for now... Oh wait I added a recap of the last chapter because since I have not updated in a long while I thought that you may not remember everything that had happened in the last chapter. Recaps will only be used when I have long updating gaps! Well um yeah bye!**

**All I have to say about the break up thing is LOGAN IS AN IDIOT! LoL just because you fight doesn't mean you break up! Such a male... LoL j/k**

**This chapter was done without a beta yet again. I sent it to her but she has not sent it back and I got impatient and put it up anyway! LoL . Sorry for any mistakes my grammar button can only do so much! Actually I'm pretty sure it made it really messed up!**

**Dedicated to: This chapter is dedicated to aspidistrraa and brown-eyed-beauty thank you so much for telling me what happened in the previews that I missed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not making any money off of this**

**Recap:**

_"My father-hired summer to break us up" Tristan said "He admitted it to me"_

_"Why should I believe you?" Rory asked "you have all the reasons to lie"_

_"Yeah I do" Tristan agreed "But you should believe me because its true, just look into my eyes and you'll see the truth" as he said this he carefully reached out and grabbed Rory's hands, and intertwined there fingers._

_Rory looked into his eyes for a few seconds. And realized he was telling the truth. "I believe you" she said slowly_

_"Great!" Tristan said happily, "Now that all of that is out of the way we can move on to better things" as he stepped closer to her in an almost careful swagger and took control of her with gentle possessiveness, and he really kissed her. With their mouths glued together and her hands in his hair, Tristan squeezed her to his body, try to absorb as much of her as he could. They pulled away reluctantly when breathing became a necessity._

_"Wow" Rory said putting her forehead on Tristan's chest, trying to catch her breath,_

_"I know" Tristan agreed and was about to say something else but the sound of a bell ringing cut him off.  
"Damn" he muttered "I don't want to go to class"_

_"Neither do I" said Rory as she pulled away from Tristan slowly "but frankly we have, we have been missing way too much school this semester"_

_"I know" said as he led Rory to their locker to get their books. Hand in hand. "But that doesn't mean I have to go to class, you go you can catch me up later"_

_"Uh No" she replied pulling her books out of the locker, turning to look at Tristan, smiling she said "Do you really want me to have to deal with the Posse all by myself? Especially since by now summer has sure to have told everyone that we 'Broke up', On second thought I guess I can handle being hit on. Bye bible boy love ya" closing the locker and started to walk down the hall.  
Tristan quickly caught up to her, grabbing her hand possessively "on second thought" he said "I think I'll go to class"_

_"Good answer" Rory replied as they walked into the classroom together_

_"Don't you know it"?_

_The couple took their seats side by side. And noticed that the teacher has not arrived yet. Tristan shrugged and patted his knee." Come here Mary" he said_

_Rory shook her head; "the teacher will be here soon"  
_

_"So" Tristan challenged "Are you afraid?"_

_"No!"_

_"Then come here"_

_"Fine" Rory reluctantly agreed, standing up and moving to sit on Tristan's lap. She sat facing him, straddling him while leaning over to lean on his chest. The couple sat in a few minutes of silence, just being comfortable with each other when someone interrupted them from behind Rory. And said  
_

_"Well well ,well, what do we have here?"n anything and am not making any money what so ever off of this._

**Chapter 21**

"Well well ,well, what do we have here?" A person said from behind Rory.

Rory turned around in Tristan's lap and faced the person that had interrupted them

"Summer get a life" she said as Tristan tightened his grip on Rory's waist.

"Listen you little slut" Summer replied taking a step closer to the couple "Stay away from Tristan he's mine"

"Don't call her a slut!" Tristan said calmly

"Tris as much as I love you let me handle this" Rory said turning her head slightly so she could see his face. And with that she got off of his lap and stood toe to toe with Summer.

"Look who's calling the kettle black" she said looking directly into Summer's eyes "Now you and I both know that you don't have much of an IQ past make up and clothes so let me explain things to you as simply as I possibly can. Tristan is my boyfriend not yours mine, he doesn't want to have anything to do with you and neither do I. So just leave us the hell alone."

Summer just stood there looking back at Rory for a few seconds before quickly turning her heel and walking out of the classroom in a huff.

"Possessive much Mary?" Tristan asked pulling Rory back down to his lap "I like this side of you"

"Oh shut up you!" she responded sliding off of his lap just as the teacher walked into the classroom to start the lesson.

Lunchtime:

Rory walked into the cafeteria after there second period class. Tristan hadn't't't met her at their locker so she assumed he must have came to the cafeteria without her. Upon entering the room Rory felt as if someone was watching her. I feel like someone's staring at me she thought looking around the room but didn't see anyone. Trying to shake the thought out of her head she glanced around the room quickly again and spotted Tristan waving her over to there regular table. Smiling slightly she walked briskly over to the group of boys. Sitting beside Tristan she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Hey boys" she said after she pulled away from Tristan

"Hey Rory" they replied and went back into the conversation they were having before Rory came to the table.

"Did you hear about the new guy?" Alex questioned Rory

"No" she replied digging into her food "What's his name?"

"That's the weird thing" Tristan said "Nobody know's who he is all we know is that he's from England and in grade 12 with us."

"If you don't know his name then how do you know all this?" Rory asked

"Easy" Zander replied " I saw him walk out of Charleston's office and he asked me where the grade 12 biology lab was, and he had an accent just like yours"

"Oh" Rory said before turning her full attention to her food.

The guys changed the subject while she ate. But shortly after she finished eating the subject of the new guy was brought back up as soon as the boy entered the room.

"There he is!" Zander exclaimed "Look at him he walked in here like he owned the place we out to let him know who's boss around here" with that said all of the boys got up and approached the boy, who Rory still hadn't't't seen.

Immature idiots she thought as she turned around in time to see the boys circle the teen. That's not fair! Thought Rory as she jumped up and walked over to the group. The poor boy is new here and doesn't know who anyone is! He doesn't deserve to be surrounded like that because the guys didn't like how he walked into the room!

Rory tried to push past Tristan and Alex but they didn't let her through. "Mary let us handle this" Tristan said turning around slightly so he could gently push Rory away, and turned quickly back around.

As she was pushed away Rory caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Thinking nothing off it she tried again only this time she spoke. "Knock it off you guys!" she said poking Tristan in the back "How the hell is this fair?The poor guy doesn't know anyone and yet you all still have to be big macho jerks and surround the poor guy."

Tristan turned around again and said "Rory I'm not going to tell you again let us handle this"

"Stop being such asses!" Rory yelled "Leave him alone!"

Everyone in the cafeteria turned to watch the scene. All was quiet. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Rory go sit over there and be quite!" Tristan ordered

Before Rory could yell an answer back the boy that was in the middle of the circle , pushed through the group and went to Rory's side

Rory stared at him in complete shock as he said "Don't yell at her!" Grabbing her around the waist he looked directly into her eyes "Rory are you alright?" he asked

"I'm fine Dylan" she said in disbelief. I can't believe he's actually here! She thought I never realized how much I missed him until now.

"Get your hands off of her!" Tristan screamed pulling Rory away from him "Never touch my girlfriend again if you know what's good for you!"

"Wait do you two know each other?" Adam asked

"Yes we do!" Rory said pulling herself out of Tristan's grasp, walking to Dylan's side in near tears, grabbing his hand.

"Lets get out of here" Dylan said pulling Rory into a hug

"Your not going anywhere with him" Tristan yelled jealously as he watched Rory cling to the boy that he already hated, "Come here now Rory! I'm not playing games get away from him!"

"You can't control what I do Tristan!" Rory retaliated pulling away from Dylan slightly

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!" Dylan said calmly "She doesn't belong to you and she's not an object that you can order around"

"Stay out of it!" Tristan yelled glaring at Dylan "It's none of your business"

"Actually it is" Dylan paused "Considering the woman your calling your girlfriend is actually my girlfriend! Yes you heard me right I'm Rory's boyfriend!"

**Wow that was short! I know I promised it would be longer and it was going to be but I thought that was a good place to end things.So sorry for the long wait I should have the next chapter out shortly!I thought that this was an extremely crappy chapter sorry the next one will be better! Anyway bad Tristan bad! LoL anyway don't kill me! Remember guys Tristan can be a cocky bastard! I haven't really shown him like that and thought it was time he was. Don't worry he'll behave soon and be the nice Tristan we all know and love. His reasoning for it is going to be good so don't worry! As for Dylan all I can say is he's going to cause problems for our lovely couple! Better end things here before I give things away...**

**Dylan Goodman: Dylan is 6 foot exactly with blonde hair and green eyes. He is from England and has known Rory since kindergarten.**

**Remember this chapter was done without a beta yet again. I sent it to her but she hasn't't't sent it back and I got impatient and put it up anyway! LoL . Sorry for any mistakes my grammar button can only do so much! Also sorry if some parts don't make any sense if you don't understand something I'll try and explain it later. Sheesh that site screwed this up really bad so sorry! The nextchapter WILL be checked properly! Even if i have to give it to my English teacher to check for me lol**

**Warning For Next Chapter: The argument continues, Rory leaves in tears who will follow her? Dylan or Tristan?**

**Please please PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Authors Note: Well, this one didn't take an extremely long time to get out, now did it? To answer some people's questions I brought Dylan in to add some drama. They've been too lovey dovey for a long time and they need a little drama! I want lots of words in this chapter, so my word count will go up. It's my goal to end this fic with 100,000+ words. I know if I want to do that then I'm going to have to write longer chapter, so I guess that's what I'll do .To get there, this is going to be a long fic! Yayness! Lol, anyway I decided to add recaps permanently! I find that when I read other fics that sometimes I have a hard time remembering what happened in the pervious chapter, so now they'll be up permanently! Plus, it'll give me more words. Lol! This chapter recap was pretty long, they won't always be long just this particular ones needed to be to get all of the important stuff in. I'm going to try and have at least two chapters out, not including this one, by Christmas. I might be able to do it, might not, it depends. My school doesn't get let out until Friday December 23, so I may not have all that much time to write. I'll try though, but no promises. I can't wait until x-mas! My mom got me all of the seasons on DVD, so can't wait to watch them! **

**Dedicated to: This chapter is dedicated to my parents!**

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls belongs to the WB, not me, I only own the plot and the characters that you do not recognize...and yet I am still not making any money off of this.**

**Recap:**

_"Did you hear about the new guy?" Alex questioned Rory_

_"No" she replied digging into her food "What's his name?"_

_"That's the weird thing" Tristan said "Nobody knows who he is. All we know is that he's from England and in grade 12 with us."_

_"If you don't know his name then how do you know all this?" Rory asked_

_"Easy" Zander replied "I saw him walk out of Charleston's office and he asked me where the grade 12 biology lab was, and he had an accent just like yours"_

_"Oh" Rory said before turning her full attention to her food._

_The guys changed the subject while she ate. But shortly after she finished eating the subject of the new guy was brought back up as soon as the boy entered the room._

_"There he is!" Zander exclaimed "Look at him. He walked in here like he owned the place. We ought to let him know who's boss around here" with that said, all of the boys got up and approached the boy, who Rory still hadn't seen._

_Immature idiots she thought as she turned around in time to see the boys circle the teen. That's not fair! Thought Rory, as she jumped up and walked over to the group. The poor boy is new here and doesn't know who anyone is! He doesn't deserve to be surrounded like that because the guys didn't like how he walked into the room!_

_Rory tried to push past Tristan and Alex but they didn't let her through. "Mary let us handle this" Tristan said turning around slightly so he could gently push Rory away, and turned quickly back around._

_As she was pushed away, Rory caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Thinking nothing off it, she tried again only this time she spoke. "Knock it off you guys!" she said poking Tristan in the back "How the hell is this fair? The poor guy doesn't know anyone and yet you all still have to be big macho jerks and surround the poor guy."_

_Tristan turned around again and said "Rory, I'm not going to tell you again. Let us handle this"_

_"Stop being such asses!" Rory yelled "Leave him alone!"_

_Everyone in the cafeteria turned to watch the scene. All was quiet. You could have heard a pin drop._

_"Rory go sit over there and be quite!" Tristan ordered_

_Before Rory could yell an answer back the boy that was in the middle of the circal pushed through the group and went to Rory's side._

_Rory stared at him in complete shock as he said "Don't yell at her!" Grabbing her around the waist he looked directly into her eyes "Rory, are you alright?" he asked_

_"I'm fine, Dylan" she said in disbelief. I can't believe he's actually here! She thought I never realized how much I missed him until now._

_"Get your hands off of her!" Tristan screamed pulling Rory away from him "Never touch my girlfriend again if you know what's good for you!"_

_"Wait, do you two know each other?" Adam asked_

_"Yes, we do!" Rory said pulling herself out of Tristan's grasp, walking to Dylan's side in near tears, grabbing his hand._

_"Let's get out of here" Dylan said pulling Rory into a hug_

_"Your not going anywhere with him" Tristan yelled jealously as he watched Rory cling to the boy that he already hated, "Come here now, Rory! I'm not playing games get away from him!"_

_"You can't control what I do, Tristan!" Rory retaliated pulling away from Dylan slightly_

_"Yes, I can!"_

_"No, you can't!" Dylan said calmly "She doesn't belong to you and she's not an object that you can order around"_

_"Stay out of it!" Tristan yelled glaring at Dylan "It's none of your business"_

_"Actually, it is" Dylan paused "Considering the woman your calling your girlfriend is actually my girlfriend! Yes, you heard me. I'm Rory's boyfriend!"_

**Chapter 22:**

Tristan stared at Dylan for a few seconds before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter "You and Rory," he laughed "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard"

"Its the truth" Dylan said back "And I personally don't know why Rory would ever go out with the likes of you."

Tristan leapt towards Dylan. But Rory having known this was coming, quickly stepped in front of him. "Don't Tristan" she said "Back off"

"Move, Rory" Tristan said harshly

"No"

"Yes"

"Rory just move" Dylan said calmly "I can handle this"

"No!"

"Oh, screw this" Tristan muttered as he grabbed Rory around the waist, picked her up and carried her towards where the boys were standing. "Hold her and don't let her go"

Adam grabbed Rory around the waist and held her to him as Rory started to struggle "DuGrey, this is getting out of control" he said "I can't believe your making me hold your girlfriend against her will"

"Let me go!" Rory screamed trying to kick Adam away from her.

"Knock it off" Tristan said "Or else I'm going to kick your little friend's face in"

Rory froze, and went limp. Having no choice, but to watch what was about to happen.

_'Why is he being like this?'_ Rory thought. I had hoped that he was different but I guess I was wrong.

Helplessly Rory watched as Tristan and Dylan circled each other.

"What do you want with Rory?" Tristan asked calmly

"I think the question is, what do you want with her"

"I don't have to tell you anything about MY girlfriend"

"I think you mean my girlfriend"

With that said Tristan leapted at Dylan, and punched him square in the eye.

"You bastard!" Rory yelled as she started to struggle again. She quickly got loose and bounded toward the two boys, who were just about to beat the living daylights out of each other. She stepped right in between them, and looked Tristan right in the eye. "I hate you!" and with that said she ran out of the cafeteria in tears.

Tristan ran after her, but was quickly cut off by Dylan. "Just leave her alone" he said as he ran past.

Defeated Tristan walked back to where his friends stood shocked.

"Rory!" Dylan yelled as he ran to catch up to her "Rory stop!"

She slowed down once she got into the school parking lot, giving Dylan time to catch up to her.

"Shh…its okay" he said pulling her sobbing body to him "I'm here and it's going to be alright, now we're together again"

Rory pulled away and looked into Dylan's eyes "Can we get out of here?" she asked

"Anything for you, babe" he replied and led her to his car. They both quickly got into the car and drove off. '_I can't believe were together again' _Dylan thought. I've missed her so much and now, we're together again.

Unknown to them, Tristan was trailing them from behind.

_'I have to apologize to her!'_ Tristan thought. I have to make her understand. She can't hate me.

Dylan and Rory pulled into an empty parking lot. Dylan parked the car carefully and proceeded to turn and look at Rory. "I missed you so much" Dylan said as he unbuckled his seatbelt "You have no idea how happy I am that we're together again."

"I know. I feel the same" Rory replied

"I have a question though" Dylan said "What are you doing with a jackass like him?"

"Well, Dylan" Rory paused "When I left, we both agreed to break up..."

"And we vowed that if we ever lived in the same place again, we'd be together" Dylan smiled at the memory, as he slowly leaned forward and brought his lips to Rory's. They only kissed for a few seconds before they were interrupted.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tristan screamed as he opened Dylan's door, pulling him out, and quickly throwing him to the ground.

"What the fuck!" Dylan yelled back, but Tristan ignored him. All he could think of was how Rory kissed him back.

**Okay, I know that was a crappy chapter. So, sorry! I didn't quite know how to write this particular one. It wasn't exactly writer's block; it was more like "how the hell should I put this?" Anyway, I also know I promised a longer chapter but due to my uh hmm what to write block, I shortened it. I know what's going on with Rory and Tristan. Just keep in mind that this IS a Trory and it will stay a Trory! Tristan is acting this mean for a reason! Next chapter will be out soon! **

**Warnings for Next Chapter: I'm not telling this time! For once, I'm keeping my trap shut and making you all wait. It won't be a long wait!**

**Please Review and make me happy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! This fic would not be here without any of you.**

**Authors Note: Merry Belated Christmas! Anyway I need a beta!My beta has bailed on me and isn't responding to emails.So I need a new one.If your willing to beta this fic for me and other future Gilmore Girls fics (With Tristan of course!) than please put it in your review!I really need one though so please tell me if your willing to be my beta! I'm starting a Trogan fic in the next few days I'm still processing it. I'll let you all know when its up.Anyway the next chapter should be out Boxing Day I'm hoping that it'll be an extra long chapter.No promises though. I know you guys want to know why Tristan is being a jerk but you'll just have to wait to find out why. Just keep in mind that this IS a Trory! And its going to stay that way!**

**Does anyone here read spoilers? If so aren't you excited about the new episode? I was freaking out when I read it. Yay Logan!**

**Sorry guys, yet again this was put up with no beta. Hopefully this will be the very last time I put this on. So sorry for any mistakes! **

**Dedicated:This chapter is dedicated to Skellington Theory for betaing chapter 21 for me! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this and am NOT making any money off of this.**

**Recap:**

_With that said Tristan leapt at Dylan, and punched him square in the eye._

_"You bastard!" Rory yelled as she started to struggle again. She quickly got loose and bounded toward the two boys, who were just about to beat the living daylights out of each other. She stepped right in between them, and looked Tristan right in the eye. "I hate you!" and with that said she ran out of the cafeteria in tears._

_Tristan ran after her, but was quickly cut off by Dylan. "Just leave her alone" he said as he ran past._

_Defeated Tristan walked back to where his friends stood shocked._

_"Rory!" Dylan yelled as he ran to catch up to her "Rory stop!" _

_She slowed down once she got into the school parking lot, giving Dylan time to catch up to her. _

_"Shh…its okay" he said pulling her sobbing body to him "I'm here and it's going to be al right, now we're together again"_

_Rory pulled away and looked into Dylan's eyes "Can we get out of here?" she asked_

_"Anything for you, babe" he replied and led her to his car. They both quickly got into the car and drove off. 'I can't believe were together again' Dylan thought. I've missed her so much and now, we're together again._

_Unknown to them, Tristan was trailing them from behind._

_'I have to apologize to her!' Tristan thought. I have to make her understand. She can't hate me._

_Dylan and Rory pulled into an empty parking lot. Dylan parked the car carefully and proceeded to turn and look at Rory. "I missed you so much" Dylan said as he unbuckled his seatbelt "You have no idea how happy I am that we're together again."_

_"I know. I feel the same" Rory replied _

_"I have a question though" Dylan said "What are you doing with a jackass like him?"_

_"Well, Dylan" Rory paused "When I left, we both agreed to break up..."_

_"And we vowed that if we ever lived in the same place again, we'd be together" Dylan smiled at the memory, as he slowly leaned forward and brought his lips to Rory's. They only kissed for a few seconds before they were interrupted._

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tristan screamed as he opened Dylan's door, pulling him out, and quickly throwing him to the ground._

_"What the fuck!" Dylan yelled back, but Tristan ignored him. All he could think of was how Rory kissed him back._

**Chapter 23**

Rory leapt out of the car in time to see Tristan punch Dylan , who was still lying on the ground, in the face.

"Tristan no!" Rory screamed running toward them,grabbing Tristan's arm as he went to punch Dylan again "Stop it"

Tristan ignored her, jerking his arm away from her, and punching a now struggling Dylan again in the face.

Rory froze for a second before yelling "Tristan if you love me at all you'll stop right now!"

Tristan froze, and slowly rose to his feet. "Why did you kiss him?" he whispered looking into Rory's eyes "Why Rory?"

"Because I'm her boyfriend" Dylan said as he stood up, whipping the blood from his nose off with his hand.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Tristan yelled

"No your not!" yelled Dylan

"Yes I am"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Guys knock it off!" Rory yelled "I think we all know that your both my boyfriend"

"How can you say that?" Tristan said taking a step toward Rory "I think you have some explaining to do"

"I agree" replied Dylan "Lets go sit over by that bench"

The teens all walked silently to the bench. Sitting down with Tristan on Rorys right and Dylan on Rorys left.

"Where should I start?" Rory asked breaking the silence

"From the beginning would be good" Tristan replied Dylan nodded in agreement

"Okay" Rory said "Now I don't want either of you to interrupt, is that clear?"

Both boys agreed and Rory sighed and said "Okay,'' she paused before continuing " Dylan and I grew up together.When we turned 14 we started dating. We dated all through Freshman year until the end of Junior year.At the beginning of the summer my parents told me that we were moving back to the states. The night before I left Dylan and I both thought that having a long distance relationship would be to difficult. So we both agreed to break up, but promised if we were ever living near each other again we'd be together again."

"What about me?" Tristan interrupted "Your my girlfriend now"

"I was just getting to that part Tris" Rory replied taking Tristans hand reassuringly

"Okay, sorry please contiune"

"Thank you" Rory said "after I moved here I spent all summer mopping around. I missed Dylan so much , but when school started I decided that I needed to move on. The first day of school I met Tristan. I wasn't suppose to like him but I did. And a month later we got together. And have been together ever since."

"Okay" said Dylan "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know" Tristan replied "I love Rory"

"Well so do I!"

"I think the question is" Tristan said looking at Rory who stared straight ahead of them, not glancing at any of them "who does Rory love?"

" Rory?" Dylan said "Which one of us do you love?"

"I don't know" Rory said breaking out into fresh tears "I just don't know"

Tristan quickly pulled Rory into his arms "Its okay baby" he said soothingly "You don't have to decide right now"

"I have an idea" Dylan spoke up, jealousy dripping from his voice

"What is it?" Tristan questioned

"Rory loves both of us that much is clear" Dylan paused as Rory sat up and looked at Dylan straight in the eyes

"So why don't the both of us date her, until she decides who she wants to be with"

"Thats a stupid idea" Tristan said "Both of us know every time one of us sees Rory with the other were going to fight"

"Maybe so, but we could both agree not to for Rory's sake"

"We should try it" Rory said "I don't want to hurt either of you, but I don't want to loose either of you either"

"I'll try it" Tristan said "But I don't have to like it"

"I'm not asking you to like it" Rory said turning to look at Tristan "But please try it for me?"

"Anything for you love" Dylan said

"Okay" Tristan agreed

"Can we get out of here?" Rory asked "Cause I'm freezing my butt off"

"Sure" both boys said together standing up

"Crap" Tristan said "Which one of us is going to take you home?"

Both boys looked at Rory pleading with her with there eyes. Both hoping that she'd pick them.

"Dylan can" Rory said happily "He hasen't seen my family in ages"

"Okay" Tristan said defeated as they walked back towards there cars "I guess I'll see you guys both later." and with that Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed her passionately.

After a few seconds Rory pulled away "Bye Bible Boy!" she said kissing him quickly again on the lips, and getting into the car " Lets go Dyl!"

"Yeah lets" Dylan said smirking at Tristan, as he climed into the car and drove away.

Leaving Tristan to stand there and watch, as the love of his life drove off with her other boyfriend.

**Okay okay! I know that was a crappy chapter! And that there wasn't't a whole lot of discribing going on but I've been busy and wrote this all really fast. Sorry the next one will be much much better! Remember I need a NEW beta! Please! I won't be able to update anymore until I get a perement beta! I don't care who it is as long as I have a beta! Please! KEEP IN MIND THIS IS A TRORY! AND WILL STAY A TRORY! A little drama never hurt anyone! Well thats it for now bye!**

**Merry Belated Christmas Everyone!**

**Okay I really doubt any of them would talk like that or act like that but I was having a bit of a writers block for this chapter. Sorry! They'll all be back in character for the next chapter!**

**Warnings For Next Chapter: Dylan and Rory are at Rory's house, Tristan and a certain someone get into a fight, you'll have to read the next chapterto find out who it was!**

**Remember guys I did not have a beta for this chapter! My spell and grammar check button can only do so much. Sorry for any mistakes! Hopefully the next chapter will have a new and perment beta! I'm hoping at least... Actually that grammar thing I used confused the heck out of me...**

**Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Forbidden**

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate it so much!**

**Authors Note: Wow! Can you believe it? I actually updated right away! Yay! Aren't you guy's special? Lol jk...This is a particularly long recap for one of the following reasons, I myself have a bad memory and probably wouldn't remember what had happened in the previous chapter and everything included. Anyway I have a beta! Yay! Some of you have been freaking out not knowing exactly what I'm doing, just be patient everything will fall into place eventually. Because quite soon the idea I've had from the beginning will be put into action very shortly. Most of this chapter was written at 1 in the morning. So sorry if its crappy but I suddenly had a bunch of inspiration and decided to get out of my nice warm bed and write. Its crappy I know but hey a chapters a chapter. I know Rory is really out of character but that will all change soon! This is a bit of a longer chapter then usual. My normal chapters are pretty short. This one is just slightly longer it doesn't look like it but it is longer. The next one should be much longer if I have the time to write lots. No promises though. Enough of my babbling and on to the chapter!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my new beta love23! Thank you so much for betaing for me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not making any money off of this.**

**Recap:**

_Both boys agreed and Rory sighed and said "Okay,'' she paused before continuing " Dylan and I grew up together. When we turned 14 we started dating. We dated all through Freshman year until the end of Junior year. At the beginning of the summer my parents told me that we were moving back to the states. The night before I left Dylan and I both thought that having a long distance relationship would be to difficult. So we both agreed to break up, but promised if we were ever living near each other again we'd be together again."_

_"What about me?" Tristan interrupted "Your my girlfriend now"_

_"I was just getting to that part Tris" Rory replied taking Tristan's hand reassuringly_

_"Okay, sorry please continue"_

_"Thank you" Rory said "after I moved here I spent all summer mopping around. I missed Dylan so much, but when school started I decided that I needed to move on. The first day of school I met Tristan. I wasn't supposed to like him but I did. And a month later we got together. And have been together ever since."_

_"Okay" said Dylan "Now what do we do?"_

_"I don't know" Tristan replied "I love Rory"_

_"Well so do I!"_

_"I think the question is" Tristan said looking at Rory who stared straight ahead of them, not glancing at any of them "who does Rory love?"_

"_Rory?" Dylan said "Which one of us do you love?"_

_"I don't know" Rory said breaking out into fresh tears "I just don't know"_

_Tristan quickly pulled Rory into his arms "Its okay baby" he said soothingly "You don't have to decide right now"_

_"I have an idea" Dylan spoke up, jealousy dripping from his voice_

_"What is it?" Tristan questioned_

_"Rory loves both of us that much is clear" Dylan paused as Rory sat up and looked at Dylan straight in the eyes_

_"So why don't the both of us date her, until she decides who she wants to be with"_

_"That's a stupid idea" Tristan said "Both of us know every time one of us sees Rory with the other were going to fight"_

_"Maybe so, but we could both agree not to for Rory's sake"_

_"We should try it" Rory said "I don't want to hurt either of you, but I don't want to loose either of you either"_

_"I'll try it" Tristan said "But I don't have to like it"_

_"I'm not asking you to like it" Rory said turning to look at Tristan "But please try it for me?"_

_"Anything for you love" Dylan said_

_"Okay" Tristan agreed_

_"Can we get out of here?" Rory asked "Cause I'm freezing my butt off"_

_"Sure" both boys said together standing up_

_"Crap" Tristan said "Which one of us is going to take you home?"_

_Both boys looked at Rory pleading with her with their eyes. Both hoping that she'd pick them._

_"Dylan can" Rory said happily "He hasn't seen my family in ages"_

_"Okay" Tristan said defeated as they walked back towards their cars "I guess I'll see you guys both later." and with that Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed her passionately._

_After a few seconds Rory pulled away "Bye Bible Boy!" she said kissing him quickly again on the lips, and getting into the car "Lets go Dyl!"_

_"Yeah lets" Dylan said smirking at Tristan, as he climbed into the car and drove away._

_Leaving Tristan to stand there and watch, as the love of his life drove off with her other boyfriend_

**Chapter 24**

Dylan and Rory pulled into Rory's driveway after spending a few hours driving around and talking.

"Nice house" Dylan said as he parked beside one of Rory's cars

"It is" Rory agreed as they climbed out of the car, walking to the front door hand in hand.

"Mom! I'm home!" Rory yelled as she opened the door "I have a surprise for you!"

"Surprise?" Rory heard Lorelai yell from somewhere upstairs "Where?"

Excitedly Lorelai ran downstairs, "Dylan!" she shrieked as soon as she saw him, darting quickly into his arms "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Lore" Dylan said smiling as Lorelai backed away.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lorelai said "I'm sure you two need to catch up, but as soon as you're done come down and talk to me!" she said as she walked away.

"Lets go up to my room" Rory said suddenly, grabbing Dylan's hand and leading him upstairs.

"Cute room" Dylan said upon entering, taking a quick look around "it looks exactly like your room at home."

"_This_ is my home now" she said with a slight frown on her face.

"You know what I meant" Dylan said quickly, noticing the frown on her face, as he walked over to Rory's bed and sat down. He looked at her and noticed she was still standing at her door. "Come, sit" he said, patting a spot next to him on the bed.

"Okay" Rory agreed as she sat beside him

'This feels wrong' she thought 'it feels like I should be with Tristan not Dylan.'

"I missed you" Dylan said shaking Rory from her thoughts. He slowly began to lean in towards her when their lips met. She began to frown a little into the kiss. Rory expected to feel the familiar spark she had always felt when kissing Dylan but this time she felt nothing. 'It must just be because I haven't seen him in awhile. It doesn't mean anything.' she began to think as Dylan started to pull away. She quickly pulled him towards her again, and put everything she had behind this kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"That was the best kiss we've ever had" Dylan he gasped, clearly surprised as he tried to catch his breath.

'Maybe for you, but I've definitely had better.' she pondered as her thoughts began to wander to the mind blowing kisses she and Tristan shared. 'No! Stop thinking like this you love Dylan too! You love them both!'

"Yeah" Rory lied

They sat there in silence for a moment and Dylan thought her silence was due to Rory thinking about their "passion filled kiss"- little did he know that she was thinking of kisses, just not from him. The kiss had him feeling like he had a chance now, and decided to lean in for another. Rory caught the movement from the corner of her eye, and quickly turned away. Realizing that he might react badly, she quickly began to apologize. "I'm sorry Dylan" she said "As much as I hate to say this I'm really tired"

"Oh okay" Dylan replied, a little put off, but he just shrugged it off. "I'll just go home then." he said placing a kiss on her cheek. "I have tons of homework to catch up on anyway"

"Bye" Rory said as she walked him to the front door of the house

"Bye babe" Dylan said kissing her cheek again "I love you"

"Love you to bye!" Rory replied closing the door.

Rory quickly ran back upstairs to her room. Once in the safe confines of her room, the thoughts began to assail her. 'I don't know what to do!' her mind screamed. 'I love both of them but that spark with Dylan is gone.' she immediately admitted while remembering the kiss they shared just a moment ago. She quickly began to rationalize with herself. 'Maybe I should give it a chance though. Dylan has always been there for me maybe tonight was just an off night.' She couldn't just throw away all the time they shared together, for someone she just met, could she? 'I should give him another chance. It's only fair.' She then started to think of the time she spent with Tristan. 'What about Tristan? I know we haven't known each other that long, but I love him. He's been so sweet to me.'Then she remembered his actions today. 'Ugh! Not today though! He was being such an ass! Acting so childish and selfish. Not the same guy I fell for. I know he's not really like that. Something's going on with him. I need to give him a chance as well.' These thoughts kept circling through her mind. Bringing her to the same conclusion and it just made her more confused than before.

Slowly however, her thoughts began to once again, revolve around Tristan and the way he was acting today. Then she remembered how hurt he looked. She was still mad at him though. She needed to know why he was acting like that. "I'll call him!" Rory said out loud to herself as she picked up the phone and dialed his number 'I'll let him explain things' she thought.

-------

Tristan had been lying on his bed thinking about Rory. He was really worried about Dylan, thinking about what they were doing right now and wondering if he already lost his Mary. Suddenly his cell phone began to ring. When he saw the caller I.D., he quickly answered.

"Hey Mary" Tristan said as he answered his cell.

"Hey Tris, look we have to talk" she said with a serious tone.

"About what?" he said feigning confusion.

"You know about what Tristan" she answered with slight irritation.

"No. I don't Mary" he smirked.

Getting exasperated, she began to raise her voice a little "Tristan stop playing you know what I'm talking about! I want to know why you were being such an ass to me today"

"How would you act if you found out your girlfriend had another boyfriend?" he said pointedly, matching her tone.

"That's beside the point! You were being a jackass way before you knew about me and Dylan!" she yelled.

"I know. Look. Can we talk?" he said lowering his voice.

"We _are_ talking" she said trying to be smug.

"You know what I mean" he sighed in defeat.

"No. I don't" her voice wavering at the sound of his voice.

"Fine. You win. Can we talk in person? Give me a chance to explain things?" he pleaded.

The sound of his voice pulled at her heart. He didn't sound like the cocky, arrogant boy she met just a few weeks ago… the King of Chilton. He sounded like a lost little boy. She gave up her little game and replied softly "Be here in ten minutes I'll be ready"

"I'm already here. I started driving to your house when you called. I'm outside" he answered as he pulled in just past the gates.

She was a little surprised and walked to her window to see his car in the driveway. A small smile playing on her lips. "I'll meet you outside in five minutes"

"Okay and Rory?" he said so softly, you almost couldn't hear him.

"Yeah?" she replied with the same tone.

"I love you"

"I love you to Tristan"

"Bye"

"Bye"

She smiled as she hung up the phone. Rory ran to her closet, quickly changed out of her uniform, brushed her hair and then ran out the door.

'Perfect!' Tristan thought as he hung up his cell phone. 'This is my chance to woo Rory away from that jackass! I know I agreed to be nice like an hour ago but nothing will stop me from being with Rory. Nothing!'

Tristan smirked as he saw Rory come out the front door. She quickly made her way to his car and got in.

"Where to?" he asked still smirking at her.

"Anywhere" she said matching his smirk with one of her own.

"I can do that" he nodded and began to pull out of her driveway.

They drove in comfortable silence to the place Tristan had just finished setting up.

-------

"What are we doing here?" Rory asked, looking at him with a raised brow, as they pulled into the Chilton parking lot

"You'll see" Tristan replied nonchalantly, as he opened his car door and ran around to Rory's side to open the door for her.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"Your welcome" Tristan replied as he pulled out a blindfold from his pocket.

"What's that for?" Looking at him skeptically, trying to see what he was up to.

"It's for you to wear" he shrugged.

"But I don't like wearing blindfolds" she said with a slight pout, and shaking her head.

"I know Mary, but it's only for a few minutes, I promise. I want it to be a surprise" he pleaded with her while smiling.

"Okay" Rory reluctantly agreed.

"Great!" Tristan said smiling as he pulled Rory closer to him. Gently he placed the blindfold over her eyes and tied it quickly. Grabbing her arm Tristan led her into the school.

"This sucks" Rory whined "When can I take this stupid thing off?"

"Soon" Tristan said soothingly, as they entered one of the classrooms. "Okay, sit down right there, baby"

Rory sat down quickly and quietly.

She could hear a faint rustling and after a few minutes of waiting quietly Tristan broke the silence "You can take the blindfold off now"

"It's about damn...oh my god!" Rory exclaimed with wide eyes, once she realized where she was. She was in the same room the couple shared their very first kiss, and was surrounded by candles. Sitting a few feet away from her was Tristan, with a guitar in hand. He watched, amused at his girlfriend's astonished expression. Before Rory could say anything else, Tristan slowly started strumming on the guitar, gazing into Rory's eyes intently, he began to sing.

_"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you _

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and I question where to go  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you"

Tristan didn't notice till he finished singing that Rory had begun to cry. "Oh my god!" She said as tears quickly streamed down her face. "You did all this, just for me?"

Tristan was confused by her tears. He didn't know what to say since he though he may have done something wrong, so he just nodded.

"Why would you do something like this, _for me_?" she asked in a soft voice, looking down as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Because…" he said, looking at her. He slowly stood up and walked towards her. He when he stood directly before her he bent down a little, and gently lifted her face up to look at him. He looked into her eyes, as he took her hands into his and pulled her to her feet, then finished what he was saying "…I love you."

He then slowly brought his face down to hers, stopping long enough to make sure it was ok, and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist, each trying to bring the other closer. The kiss soon escalated and became more heated, after a few minutes Rory pulled away.

"We need to talk Tristan" she gasped.

He rested his forehead on hers, trying to catch his breath, and replied "I know"

"Tell me why you were being such a jerk today"

Tristan sighed and sat down, pulling Rory onto his lap. She straddled him in order to fully face him. "I got scared Rory" he said with a pained expression on his face. "I was scared about how much I love you and I was worried that I was going to take that fear out on you. I guess I kind of did even though I really tried not to. I really do love you Rory. I'm new to all of this…but all it boils down to is that I'm scared." he finished looking into her eyes.

"Okay" Rory said, seeing the honesty in his eyes. "Its okay. I love you too."

"You're going to take me back!" he said sounding surprised, his eyes full of hope.

"Of course" Rory smiled, as she moved to kiss Tristan's neck "Who else would do all of this for me?"

"Dylan would" Tristan mumbled then quickly regretted it.

"No he wouldn't!" Rory replied laughing "Dylan would never be able to come up with this kind of thing, besides he can't sing and you my dear have a beautiful voice" she said before leaning in quickly to place a kiss on his lips. The couple kissed for a long time, only pulling apart when the need to breathe was apparent. As soon as they caught their breath, they quickly leaned towards each other for another kiss. Rory noticed that the sparks she was missing when she kissed Dylan, were definitely there now, kissing Tristan.

Finally after what seemed like hours Tristan pulled away again and said "Let's go eat"

"Okay" Rory agreed

-Two hours -

Tristan pulled into Rory's driveway. "That was fun" Rory said as Tristan parked the car.

"Yeah, I had a good time." he said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Well, I better go" Rory said leaning over to kiss Tristan "Thank you so much for everything" and their lips met again. Tristan pulled away suddenly and asked what had been on his mind since he picked her up.

"What about Dylan?"

"What about him?" Rory asked innocently fully knowing what Tristan meant

"Are you still going to see him? Tristan bluntly asked.

"Yes" she sighed.

"But why?" Tristan asked, clearly confused by what she just said. "You already know that you love me and I love you what's the problem?"

"Tristan" Rory said putting her hand on Tristan's arm, knowing this was hard for him. "I love you. Yes. But I love Dylan too. I know you're confused. I'm confused too. I don't know if I'm still "in love" with Dylan anymore. But I owe it to all of us to explore this relationship in order to find out how I truly feel about you both. I need to know for sure before I can let go of either of you." she said trying to put his mind at ease.

"Okay" Tristan replied "But you'll tell me, as soon as you know, right?" he finished trying not to sound too desperate.

"You'll be the first to know!" she promised.

"Okay" and with that, Tristan crushed his lips to hers yet again. Before Tristan could deepen the kiss Rory pulled away.

"I'm sorry" she said "But its getting late and we have school tomorrow"

"Yeah it is" Tristan agreed, though disappointed.

"Bye, Bible boy." Rory said smiling, as she climbed out of the car "thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." Tristan said "Bye Mary, love you."

"Love you too" and with that, Rory closed the car door and ran inside the house.

Meanwhile, Tristan banged his head on the steering wheel, the events that took place just moments ago, running through his mind. He sat up quickly and smirked. 'Let the games begin!' He thought. 'Cause Dylan, you are doing down!' He took one last look at Rory's window, and smiled. Then pulled out of her driveway to head home.

**Wow this chapter took me only an hour to write! Normally it takes me like three hours to write one cause I keep getting up and getting drinks and such or I get occupied with phone calls and such. Maybe I should keep writing at night. I know I write crappy at night but it takes me less time to write chapter so then I'd be able to write more. Hmm that's a thought lol. Its really late here its like 2 in the morning. I hope you all like this chapter even though I really hate it. I gave you all some TRORY action and Tristan's reason for why he was acting like such a jerk. I know the reason ahs been used tons of times but the one I was going to use you all would have had to wait a few more chapters to find out why. And I was in a nice mood and decided to tell you all early. I know I said in the warning that Tristan was going to argue with someone but I decided to have that come later on...maybe still haven't decided if I'll even put that in. I probably will not to sure. That's it for now! New chapter should be out in the next few days...hopefully!**

**The song Tristan sang was Hanging By A Moment by Various Artists I'm serious thats that band's name lol. I do not own the lyrics and have not and will not make any money off of it.Okay I really doubt Tristan would sing a song for her but oh well. I know my beta is looking that this and saying where the hell did the first song go? I changed it at last minute I didn't like that song! lol**

**If anyone has any good Love Songs that seem to fit Rory and Tristan's relationship please send them to me! I'll be needing some in a future chapter!**

**Just thought I'd say that this chapter hasover 4000 words So it is a really long chapter. I didn't think it was but normally my chapters are only around 2000 words so yay!**

**Warning for the next chapter: Someone lets Rory go...but who?**

**Please review! It makes me write faster! No really it does! I'll motivate me to write!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing!**

**Authors Note: Wholy! 25 chapters wow... I can't believe it! This chapter took longer than I expected to get out but I was away for a few days! My new fic should be out shortly and I mean like in the next few days so check it out! This chapter moved fairly quickly due to the fact that I really want to get it done and over with so I can start my new fic... hmm come to think of it, the new fic needs a title hmm. Don't worry though if the new fic is a hit I'll still update this one! I won't abandon you all I fully intend to complete this fic eventually. Keep in mind though that I intend to drag this fic out as long as possible. Being my first one and all. I already have an ending all ready to go for it but that's a long ways off. Since this was a crappy short chapter the next one will be longer and much better I promise!**

**OH MY GOD! WE WE WE WON! Congrats to the Team Canada Jr boys!Yay we got gold! **

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to all of the new reviewers thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, never said I did either.**

**Recap:**

_Tristan didn't notice till he finished singing that Rory had begun to cry. "Oh my god!" She said as tears quickly streamed down her face. "You did all this, just for me?"_

_Tristan was confused by her tears. He didn't know what to say since he though he may have done something wrong, so he just nodded._

_"Why would you do something like this, for me?" she asked in a soft voice, looking down as she wiped the tears from her eyes._

_"Because…" he said, looking at her. He slowly stood up and walked towards her. He when he stood directly before her he bent down a little, and gently lifted her face up to look at him. He looked into her eyes, as he took her hands into his and pulled her to her feet, then finished what he was saying "…I love you."_

_He then slowly brought his face down to hers, stopping long enough to make sure it was ok, and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist, each trying to bring the other closer. The kiss soon escalated and became more heated, after a few minutes Rory pulled away._

_"We need to talk Tristan" she gasped._

_He rested his forehead on hers, trying to catch his breath, and replied "I know"_

_"Tell me why you were being such a jerk today"_

_Tristan sighed and sat down, pulling Rory onto his lap. She straddled him in order to fully face him. "I got scared Rory" he said with a pained expression on his face. "I was scared about how much I love you and I was worried that I was going to take that fear out on you. I guess I kind of did even though I really tried not to. I really do love you Rory. I'm new to all of this…but all it boils down to is that I'm scared." he finished looking into her eyes._

_"Okay" Rory said, seeing the honesty in his eyes. "Its okay. I love you too."_

_"You're going to take me back!" he said sounding surprised, his eyes full of hope._

_"Of course" Rory smiled, as she moved to kiss Tristan's neck "Who else would do all of this for me?"_

_"Dylan would" Tristan mumbled then quickly regretted it._

_"No he wouldn't!" Rory replied laughing "Dylan would never be able to come up with this kind of thing, besides he can't sing and you my dear have a beautiful voice" she said before leaning in quickly to place a kiss on his lips. The couple kissed for a long time, only pulling apart when the need to breathe was apparent. As soon as they caught their breath, they quickly leaned towards each other for another kiss. Rory noticed that the sparks she was missing when she kissed Dylan, were definitely there now, kissing Tristan._

_Finally after what seemed like hours Tristan pulled away again and said "Let's go eat"_

_"Okay" Rory agreed_

_-Two hours -_

_Tristan pulled into Rory's driveway. "That was fun" Rory said as Tristan parked the car._

_"Yeah, I had a good time." he said smiling at his girlfriend._

_"Well, I better go" Rory said leaning over to kiss Tristan "Thank you so much for everything" and their lips met again. Tristan pulled away suddenly and asked what had been on his mind since he picked her up._

_"What about Dylan?"_

_"What about him?" Rory asked innocently fully knowing what Tristan meant_

_"Are you still going to see him? Tristan bluntly asked._

_"Yes" she sighed._

_"But why?" Tristan asked, clearly confused by what she just said. "You already know that you love me and I love you what's the problem?"_

_"Tristan" Rory said putting her hand on Tristan's arm, knowing this was hard for him. "I love you. Yes. But I love Dylan too. I know you're confused. I'm confused too. I don't know if I'm still "in love" with Dylan anymore. But I owe it to all of us to explore this relationship in order to find out how I truly feel about you both. I need to know for sure before I can let go of either of you." she said trying to put his mind at ease._

_"Okay" Tristan replied "But you'll tell me, as soon as you know, right?" he finished trying not to sound too desperate._

_"You'll be the first to know!" she promised._

_"Okay" and with that, Tristan crushed his lips to hers yet again. Before Tristan could deepen the kiss Rory pulled away._

_"I'm sorry" she said "But its getting late and we have school tomorrow"_

_"Yeah it is" Tristan agreed, though disappointed._

_"Bye, Bible boy." Rory said smiling, as she climbed out of the car "thanks for everything."_

_"You're welcome." Tristan said "Bye Mary, love you."_

_"Love you too" and with that, Rory closed the car door and ran inside the house._

_Meanwhile, Tristan banged his head on the steering wheel, the events that took place just moments ago, running through his mind. He sat up quickly and smirked. 'Let the games begin!' He thought. 'Cause Dylan, you are doing down!' He took one last look at Rory's window, and smiled. Then pulled out of her driveway to head home._

**Chapter 25**

Rory walked into the house feeling giddy. Smiling to herself, she ran upstairs to her room. 'I can't believe Tristan did that!' She thought, her smile growing wider, as she thought back to the events that had just occurred in the last few hours. 'No one has ever done anything like that for me ever.' The afternoon's events were replaying in her head as she lay down on her bed. 'It was just so sweet, so…' her thoughts were interrupted, as Lorelai burst through the door.

"Hey fruit of my loins!" she said in greeting as she hopped onto the bed, lying down beside her daughter. Seeing the smile on her offspring's face, she continued. "Sooo…what happened today?" She narrowed her eyes, wondering what happened to make her daughter so… happy.

Rory looked up at her mom, and again, her smile just got wider, (if it was even possible!) She then began to recant the day's events. From when Dylan arrived at Chilton, and the boys harassed him…to the arrangement the 3 teenagers reluctantly agreed to…all the way up to when Tristan dropped her off just a few minutes ago. When she was done, she sat there with an expectant look on her face.

"Wow!" was all Lorelai could say. She was having difficulty processing all this new information. her mind finally registered what it was her daughter was telling her, and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God! I can't believe it! You have two boyfriends! This isn't like you! You're leading two guys on!" she began ranting. Her voice rising progressively with each point she tried to emphasize. "The Rory I know wouldn't do that! If you don't want to be with Dylan, then be with Tristan. If you don't want to be with Tristan, be with Dylan. If you don't want to be with either, then don't. Just don't string them along." Seeing the look of despair in her daughter's eyes, she continued. "Oh babe! I know that I haven't been the biggest Tristan supporter, but no one should have to go through this. Tristan and Dylan both deserve better than that! You have to choose, sweetie"

"I know!" Rory burst out in frustration. "When I listened to what I was telling you, I realized what was wrong with it. I guess I just got caught up with everything that happened today, and at the time, it seemed like the rational thing to do. But now, after hearing myself say it, I realize it's wrong. I know that this isn't me, and I don't want it to be." she said falling into her mother's arms.

They sat there in silence, while Lorelai gently stroked Rory's hair, trying to calm her down. Finally, Lorelai spoke up. "I think you know what you need to do, hun." She said as she gently let go of Rory, and got up from the bed. She was getting ready to leave the room, when she said with a somewhat sad smile on her face "Just follow your heart." With that, she turned and walked out the door, leaving Rory to contemplate, 'What have I gotten myself into!'

-Later that night in Tristan's room-

Tristan couldn't sleep. Throughout the night, he tossed and turned. Unable to rid himself of the thoughts that began to plague him ever since he dropped Rory off at home. 'I can't believe this is happening' he thought to himself, as he unsuccessfully tried to get to sleep. 'This is all wrong. This isn't how it's supposed to happen. I can't believe I'm letting this happen. I can't believe I agreed to this! I'll be the laughing stock! This is going to ruin my reputation! I'm a Dugrey, for God's sake! I don't deserve this!' his selfish thoughts ran through his head, but quickly reprimanded himself and thought of Rory. 'What am I thinking! I can handle all the rumors, and the gossip. Rory, on the other hand... This will tear her apart. This just isn't like her.' he frowned. Then he began to think of Rory and the afternoon they spent together. A small smile playing on his lips. He then thought of how innocent and sweet natured she is. 'She doesn't deserve this. She shouldn't have to go through this.' he looked up at the ceiling and sighed as he finally acknowledged what he had to do. 'I have to let her go. No matter how much this hurts me, I have to do it. I can't let her hurt herself this way. I love her too much.' With that last thought, he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

-The next morning at school by Rory and Tristan's locker-

"Hey Rory…" Tristan said, his voice lacking its usual playfulness, as he quickly approached her. "We need to talk."

"Yes we do" she replied in a similar tone. As she pulled back from her locker, taking out her books and putting it into her bag, she looked over to him and continued "lets just wait for Dylan to get here, ok? I need to talk to both of you."

"Okay" he said, curious about what it was she wanted to talk about.

Rory continued to pull out what she needed from her locker as they waited for Dylan's arrival only seconds later.

"Hey Ror!" he greeted somewhat cheerfully. "Dugrey" he greeted with a more serious tone. Tristan nodded back in response.

"Hey Dylan." Rory responded, her eyes shifting nervously, looking anywhere but at the two boys. "Look, we have to talk" she finally said after a long pause.

"Okay…" Dylan replied, looking around. "Lets talk in there." Dylan began to walk to an empty classroom. He stopped briefly, before entering, to make sure they would follow.

Rory grabbed her bag and hastily dropped it. "Crap! That's heavy." she sighed.

Tristan raised his eyebrows, and chuckled lightly. He began to shake his head slowly, as he reached down to grab her bag and proceeded to go into the room that Dylan had just entered.

"Thanks" Rory called out after him as she followed, with a small smile on her face.

The teens stood in a sort of triangle. Rory was in the center, Tristan to her left, and Dylan to her right, all three facing each other. They just stood in the room all looking at each other for a few minutes before Rory spoke.

Tristan could see by all the emotions that played on her face that she struggled with what exactly she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it. "I can't do this anymore!" she finally blurted out.

"Do what?" Dylan questioned, clearly confused.

'What an idiot!' Tristan thought. 'God! I knew it! I knew she couldn't handle this. I knew this would be too hard for her. I just knew it.' he berated himself.

The self pity party in his head was interrupted as Rory continued. "I can't do this! Us! You and me AND me and Tristan! I can't have two boyfriends! I can barely deal with one!" Rory replied trying to keep the tears from falling down. "Besides, it's not fair to the both of you, and it's not fair to me. It's not who I am and I don't want to make it who I am!" she finished as one tear finally escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"Fine!" Dylan responded, leaving the room quickly, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry." She said so softly, looking at the ground as another tear got loose.

"Its okay Rory." Tristan replied slowly moving closer to her. "We never should have even entertained the idea." He stopped directly in front of her. He lifted her chin up to face him, wiping her tears away with his thumb. Looking into her eyes he said. "I knew you wouldn't be able to go through with it."

"You did?" Rory holding his gaze, trying to read his expression.

"Yeah I did" Tristan responded, not taking his eyes off hers. "I think you should go after him."

"What?" she said softly.

"Go after Dylan" Tristan said looking down. He spoke so softly that Rory wasn't sure she heard him right. Rather than interrupt him to repeat himself, she let him continue. He finally looked up at her and continued "I didn't get much sleep last night cause all I could think about was what we were doing. What _you_ were doing. I didn't want you to get hurt, and that is _exactly_ what's going to happen if we go through with this plan of yours. I had already made up my mind before finally falling asleep last night…or early this morning. But I digress. I know what I have to do." He paused for a moment, and just looked at her face. Memorizing each angle of her cheeks, the softness of her lips, the deep blue of her eyes, as if it was the last time he would look at her again. Then finally he looked once again into her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed "I have to let you go. As much as I love you, I know I have to let you go, because I know it's the right thing to do." Immediately, Rory began to protest. "Tristan…" But Tristan cut her off.

"Rory, as much as it'll hurt me to see you with him, I'll be fine as long as you're happy" he explained.

"Tris..." Rory started to say again, her voice thick with emotion, but Tristan held up his hand to interrupt her again. "Let me finish…Please" he pleaded, looking into her eyes, his voice just as thick. Rory just nodded. "There's this old saying if you love someone set them free and if they come back to you then it was meant to be. That's exactly what I'm doing, Ror. I'm letting you go, setting you free. If you come back to me, then I'll know we were meant to be together." He looked at her one last time, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

With that said, Tristan quickly fled the room leaving Rory completely and utterly alone.

**Okay that was short and crappy! I know! The next chapter will be better I promise! Don't kill me for making Rory and Tristan break up! I had planned that this would happen since day one! You all hated that little drama anyway as did I. At least Rory is acting like herself again! I didn't particularly like writing her that way. Well anyway that's it for now the next chapter should be out soon! I hated writing this chapter truly hated it that's probably why its so crappy.**

**Warning for the next chapter: A look at the lives of Rory and Tristan WITHOUT each other... how are they coping with the break up?**

**Review please! It'll make me update faster if I get more reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! This fic wouldn't be here without any of you!**

**Authors Note: Yay! The show is back! This chapter was written slightly differently than normal...just in a weird mood I guess. You might not notice it or you may notice it who knows it seems different to me Anyways I know its not a very long chapter but I'm back in school now so don't have as much time to write as I did during the break. My new fic is out! You should all check it out! It's a Trogan... I know I've told you all that before but it's actually out now! **

**Oh my god! That episode was amazing! Yay good Logan! Your in my good books again! They have to get back together there perfect together lol. Well if Tristan was there then I couldn't pick anyways GOOD BOY LOGAN**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my other cousin Nicole congrats on the new baby! Ethan was born on Sunday January 8th! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. And am NOT making any money off of this so don't sue.**

**Recap:**

_Tristan could see by all the emotions that played on her face that she struggled with what exactly she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it. "I can't do this anymore!" she finally blurted out._

_"Do what?" Dylan questioned, clearly confused._

'_What an idiot!' Tristan thought. 'God! I knew it! I knew she couldn't handle this. I knew this would be too hard for her. I just knew it.' he berated himself._

_The self pity party in his head was interrupted as Rory continued. "I can't do this! Us! You and me AND me and Tristan! I can't have two boyfriends! I can barely deal with one!" Rory replied trying to keep the tears from falling down. "Besides, it's not fair to the both of you, and it's not fair to me. It's not who I am and I don't want to make it who I am!" she finished as one tear finally escaped and rolled down her cheek._

_"Fine!" Dylan responded, leaving the room quickly, clearly upset._

_"I'm sorry." She said so softly, looking at the ground as another tear got loose._

_"It's okay Rory." Tristan replied slowly moving closer to her. "We never should have even entertained the idea." He stopped directly in front of her. He lifted her chin up to face him, wiping her tears away with his thumb. Looking into her eyes he said. "I knew you wouldn't be able to go through with it."_

_"You did?" Rory holding his gaze, trying to read his expression._

_"Yeah I did" Tristan responded, not taking his eyes off hers. "I think you should go after him."_

_"What?" she said softly._

_"Go after Dylan" Tristan said looking down. He spoke so softly that Rory wasn't sure she heard him right. Rather than interrupt him to repeat himself, she let him continue. He finally looked up at her and continued "I didn't get much sleep last night cause all I could think about was what we were doing. What you were doing. I didn't want you to get hurt, and that is exactly what's going to happen if we go through with this plan of yours. I had already made up my mind before finally falling asleep last night…or early this morning. But I digress. I know what I have to do." He paused for a moment, and just looked at her face. Memorizing each angle of her cheeks, the softness of her lips, the deep blue of her eyes, as if it was the last time he would look at her again. Then finally he looked once again into her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed "I have to let you go. As much as I love you, I know I have to let you go, because I know it's the right thing to do." Immediately, Rory began to protest. "Tristan…" But Tristan cut her off._

_"Rory, as much as it'll hurt me to see you with him, I'll be fine as long as you're happy" he explained._

_"Tris..." Rory started to say again, her voice thick with emotion, but Tristan held up his hand to interrupt her again. "Let me finish…Please" he pleaded, looking into her eyes, his voice just as thick. Rory just nodded. "There's this old saying if you love someone set them free and if they come back to you then it was meant to be. That's exactly what I'm doing, Ror. I'm letting you go, setting you free. If you come back to me, then I'll know we were meant to be together." He looked at her one last time, and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek._

_With that said, Tristan quickly fled the room leaving Rory completely and utterly alone._

_**Chapter 26**_

_Two Weeks Later:_

Chilton was in an uproar. Since the big break up Tristan was never seen without his crew and Rory was never seen period. The only time anyone saw her was in class. Right before the bell she would slip in quietly and sit in the back of the room. Not talking to anyone. Her eyes once held such a beautiful sparkle and now that sparkle was gone. No trace of a smile was evident on her face. Some wondered what happened to that girl that was so full of spirit. Most of them, however, didn't seem to notice or care. Tristan was not one of those people. He definitely noticed the change, and it was killing him knowing that he was the reason. It was so hard for him to not be able to just walk up to her and hug her or kiss her or even something as simple as making her smile. God...even talking to her would be better than this self imposed hell. Yes, he realized that this was all his own doing…this made it just that much harder. They hadn't talked to or seen each other since the incident. They had both grown quite adept at avoiding each other. Whenever one saw the other they went in the other direction. It was killing the both of them, but being as stubborn as they were, thinking it was "for the best", they kept on.

_Lunch Time:_

"Hey, Dugrey!" Alex shouted "Over here!"

Tristan moodily walked over to the group. Plopping down in one of the chairs, he frowned "Why aren't we at _our_ table?" his voice coming out uncharacteristically sounding almost like a whine.

"A bunch of freshman took it" Brent answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Stupid idiots" Tristan replied angrily standing up.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked standing up as well.

"To get our table back!" Tristan growled, about to make his way to the aforementioned freshmen.

Knowing that his best friend was going to do something irrational, Adam grabbed his arm to stop him and said "Tristan cool down…It's only a table."

Realizing how stupid his actions would have been, he relented "You're right" Tristan said sitting down "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it" Brent replied, shrugging his shoulders "We all know how much you miss Rory." The other boys at the table looked at him with wide eyes.

"I don't miss her!" Tristan snapped.

"Sure you don't" Brent said in a sarcastic tone, while nodding his head.

"I don't!" Tristan yelled quickly standing up and stalking over to Brent "and I told you yesterday not to say that name around me!" he finished glaring at Brent.

"Why not?" Brent yelled, standing up also "If you don't miss her or care about her, then why do you care if we say her name or not?" Both boys were now face to face and glaring at each other.

Noticing they had begun to draw the attention of other students, Adam saw this as the perfect opportunity to put a halt to the stand off. "Hey guys! You don't want to do this!" he said stepping in between them. Turning to Tristan he lowered his voice "_You_ need to calm down."

Both boys ignored him, sidestepped him, and once again, were toe to toe.

"I. Don't. Care!" Tristan said slowly through his teeth, looking like he was going to explode.

"YES! You! Do!" Brent said back just as slowly, punctuating each word by poking Tristan in the chest. "If you didn't you wouldn't be as fucking moody as you have been! Where the hell is the Tristan we all know and love? Huh?" He said looking around as if trying to find something. Turning back to Tristan he continued his rant. "I'll tell you where he is! He's gone! He left when you and Rory broke up I never thought you would let a girl get you like this! She destroyed you!" When he was done, he looked at Tristan with disgust, and shook his head. "I'm outta here!"

When Brent turned away Tristan finally snapped, and lunged at him. As soon as he caught hold of Brent's shirt, everything that was just said sunk in. Just as quickly as Tristan grabbed Brent, he let him go. He looked around wide eyed, as if he had just woken up from a dream and had no idea where he was. 'Oh my god!' Tristan thought 'What am I doing? Brent is right. I have been a moody bastard.'

Tristan quickly muttered an apology and fled. 'I need to go somewhere quiet. I just need to think.' he thought 'I'll go to the library or something.' With his mind set, Tristan took off towards the library.

Rory wasn't faring any better. Rather than being moody and taking out her anger on everyone like Tristan had been doing, she was withdrawing herself from the real world. She would only speak when spoken to, to anyone. No matter who it was.

Rory rushed into the library after second period. 'Only one more day of this before Christmas holidays!' she thought 'I won't have to deal with this place again for two weeks!' Sitting down and settling into her favorite chair, Rory pulled out a new book that she had just gotten yesterday. She had read through the first half of the first page, before her mind began to wander. 'I can't believe I let Tristan go!' she berated herself. 'Being apart from him has made me realize how much I truly do love him.' realizing what she had been thinking, she shook her head 'NO! _Don't_ think about him!' She silently scolded herself 'Just concentrate on your book and not all your stupid decisions. You do not love him! It was just a…a strong like! You don't care! You're a Gilmore and you can get over this!' she nodded to herself with determination and went back to reading her book.

Little did she know, that while Rory was reading, she had an audience. Eddie was a player and was always competing with Tristan. He always hated Tristan because he always got what Eddie wanted. He was always being compared to Tristan, always one step behind it seemed. Well this time he would get what Tristan wanted first.

'This is the perfect revenge!' he thought to himself as he watched the coffee haired beauty. 'If I can get her to go out with me, then sleep with her, I can finally top Tristan!' he grinned evilly. 'I'll finally be the first to get something he never did! Her body!' Smirking to himself Eddie strutted up to where Rory sat. He grabbed a, set it down in front of Rory, and sat down facing her. Rory, being so engrossed in her book had yet to notice him. Realizing that she still hadn't looked up from her book, he cleared his throat. "Good book?" he questioned.

Startled, Rory glanced up quickly. She didn't think anyone else was in the library, so she was shocked when she saw the boy who was sitting so close to her. Even though she was caught off guard, she was able to hide her surprise. "Mm-hmm" she answered looking back down at her book

Not liking how close this boy was sitting to her, she thought 'Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away.' She thought wrong.

"What are you reading?" The boy asked, obviously not taking the hint.

"A book" Rory answered not looking up.

"I can see that" The boy said, smirking "Look…you don't know me…but I know _all_ about you."

"Oh you _do_, do you?" Rory said setting her book down "And just _what_ do you know?"

"That you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." The boy said sweetly.

"Oh…uh…really?" Rory replied blushing, surprised by what he said. 'Maybe he's not so bad, after all. I could always use a new friend in this place.' she thought regarding the boy in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Eddie" he replied happily. 'She's putty in my hands.'

"Oh hey, Eddie" Rory replied, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"The pleasure is all mine" he said still smiling 'and the _pleasure_ really will be all mine.'

Nodding, Rory turned back to her book. She read a sentence before Eddie spoke again "What are you doing?" he asked, somewhat confused.

Now, Rory was annoyed. "I'm reading…what does it look like?"

"Mmm…Feisty… I _like_!" Eddie exclaimed, quickly leaning in and kissing her.

Rory jerked away quickly "Hey!" Rory yelped, while wiping her mouth "What did you do that for?"

"You know what for, Mary" Eddie replied leaning in and kissing her again.

"Stop it!" Rory yelled jumping up from her seat, knocking it backwards. She tried backing away from him.

"You know you like it!" Eddie said grabbing her arm, and pulling her to him then slamming his lips roughly to hers again.

Tristan entered the library briskly. Walking over to the reading section of the library he almost stumbled, when he came across the seemingly intimate scene. From where he was standing, all he could see was that Eddie was kissing Rory and she seemed to be enjoying it.

'I knew she didn't love me!' Tristan thought angrily, as jealousy seared threw his veins. 'I should have known she would do this. God! I'm so stupid!'

Just when Tristan angrily turned away, he heard her yell "No! Let me go! Stop!" The fear in her voice was evident.

Tristan turned around again, just in time to see that Eddie was trying to force his lips again on Rory's, and that Rory was struggling to get away.

'That bastard!' Tristan thought as he ran up to them and quickly pulled Eddie away.

"Back off Curtis!" he said deeply "Leave her alone." He was now facing Eddie, looking like he was ready to kill the boy.

"Oh!" Eddie said, obviously amused. "And I suppose you're going to stop me?" he said smirking while stepping closer to Rory. Rory had her eyes on Tristan the whole time. She was so happy to see him, but at the same time shocked that he was helping her, especially after all that had happened.

"Yeah, I am." Tristan replied, looking Eddie in the eye with a look that clearly said 'You're dead.'

"Oh…ok!" and with that Eddie ran out of the library.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked, stepping a little closer to Rory, concern was written clearly on his face.

"I'm fine." she answered softly looking into his eyes. She missed looking into those eyes. She almost forgot how easy it was to get lost in them. "Thanks for saving me" she said, her voice still soft.

"You're welcome" he said, his tone matching hers. They stood there for a few more seconds, blue on blue. Then as quickly as the moment came, it left. Tristan was the first to break eye contact. He cleared his throat and mumbled, "Ok, well…see ya!" and quickly left the library, almost similar to how Eddie had. As if his life depended on it. Rory just sat back down in her chair, staring at the spot Tristan had just been standing in. She sighed, putting her book down, knowing that she wasn't going to be getting any reading done.

Unknown to both of teens, Paris and Adam had witnessed the entire exchange from behind a huge bookshelf.

"We have to get them back together!" Adam whispered urgently.

"Yeah we do" Paris agreed, shaking her head. "I don't know about Tristan, but Rory's been miserable without him." She frowned slightly as she glanced at her friend through the shelf.

"Oh, believe me, he's been miserable without her too" He replied, looking in the same direction as Paris. They both sat on the floor and faced each other, when Adam said "But what can we do?" He knew that he wanted to help his friends…he just didn't know how.

The two sat there in silence for a few seconds before Paris declared "I've got it!" her eyes widening with excitement.

"What?" Adam questioned, his interest now piqued.

"Well you know the party Alex is having tomorrow?" she said, almost jumping out of her skin.

"Yeah" he replied with an implied 'Of course, I know!'

"Well…" she continued "this was what I was thinking..."

_**Okay that was crappy if I do say so myself. I suppose its fairly good for one sitting. This chapter is short I know sorry I blame school. When I sat down to write this chapter I had completely different ideas to what I was planning on writing. Actually I wasn't even planning on having Rory and Tristan talking to each other or really going near each other but I had an idea, so I went with the idea. If I hadn't this chapter would have ended a lot sooner than it did. Yay! I finally put Paris back in! I don't like writing her, I have a hard time writing for her in character but oh well she's back... for now anyway. Well I guess that's about it the newest chapter will be out soon. After I update my other fic that is maybe my HP one too… hmm haven't updated that in awhile. Sorry for rambling! Remember to check out my new fic!**_

**Eddie Curtis: Same height as Tristan, auburn hair, medium length and slightly muscular. Don't worry we won't see to much of him**

**Warnings for next chapter: Find out what Paris's plan is.**

**Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! I really do! It reminds me every time I check my emails that I have to update! And makes me feel guilty until I do!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing! I truly love and appreciate every single review I get.**

**Authors Note: Hey guys! See I told you all that I could juggle more than one fic. I thought it would be hard but so far it's been really easy. Actually the start of this chapter was written in school. My teacher left the room and gave us work that we did like two weeks ago and I finished it the day we got it -grins- cause I'm a god girl. I wasn't sure how to start this particular chapter, I had a few options and couldn't decide on one yet again. So I decided to take the easy was out and jump ahead of Paris's and Adam's conversation to hours before the party. I really didn't want to but I couldn't give it away in the first few paragraphs now could I? So I went ahead. Although I started this at school I finished it at home, which means its not a super long chapter sorry. I blame the people who make people go to school. I should try and write as many chapters as I can when exams are over so I can update daily like I did at the beginning. If anyone has a good website or two for researching countries please tell me! I need to research a country for school, and if I get a few really good websites I can finish faster and will have more time to write!**

**OH MY GOD THAT EPISODE WAS SO GOOD! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE LETTER SAID! AND IS RORY AND LOGAN BACK TOGETHER IT KIND OF SEEMED LIKE THEY WERE KIND OF NOT... what do you guys think? GOOD BOY LOGAN BAD LUKE BAD! **

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my teacher for slacking off and giving me time to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that you recognize and am not making any money off of this I'm just a fan of the show who's completely obsessed and loves to write.**

**Recap:**

_"That you are by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." The boy said sweetly._

_"Oh…uh…really?" Rory replied blushing, surprised by what he said. 'Maybe he's not so bad, after all. I could always use a new friend in this place.' she thought regarding the boy in front of her. "What's your name?"_

_"Eddie" he replied happily. 'She's putty in my hands.'_

_"Oh hey, Eddie" Rory replied, smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you"_

_"The pleasure is all mine" he said still smiling 'and the pleasure really will be all mine.'_

_Nodding, Rory turned back to her book. She read a sentence before Eddie spoke again "What are you doing?" he asked, somewhat confused._

_Now, Rory was annoyed. "I'm reading…what does it look like?"_

_"Mmm…Feisty… I like!" Eddie exclaimed, quickly leaning in and kissing her._

_Rory jerked away quickly "Hey!" Rory yelped, while wiping her mouth "What did you do that for?"_

_"You know what for, Mary" Eddie replied leaning in and kissing her again._

_"Stop it!" Rory yelled jumping up from her seat, knocking it backwards. She tried backing away from him._

_"You know you like it!" Eddie said grabbing her arm, and pulling her to him then slamming his lips roughly to hers again._

_Tristan entered the library briskly. Walking over to the reading section of the library he almost stumbled, when he came across the seemingly intimate scene. From where he was standing, all he could see was that Eddie was kissing Rory and she seemed to be enjoying it._

'_I knew she didn't love me!' Tristan thought angrily, as jealousy seared threw his veins. 'I should have known she would do this. God! I'm so stupid!'_

_Just when Tristan angrily turned away, he heard her yell "No! Let me go! Stop!" The fear in her voice was evident._

_Tristan turned around again, just in time to see that Eddie was trying to force his lips again on Rory's, and that Rory was struggling to get away._

'_That bastard!' Tristan thought as he ran up to them and quickly pulled Eddie away._

_"Back off Curtis!" he said deeply "Leave her alone." He was now facing Eddie, looking like he was ready to kill the boy._

_"Oh!" Eddie said, obviously amused. "And I suppose you're going to stop me?" he said smirking while stepping closer to Rory. Rory had her eyes on Tristan the whole time. She was so happy to see him, but at the same time shocked that he was helping her, especially after all that had happened._

_"Yeah, I am." Tristan replied, looking Eddie in the eye with a look that clearly said 'You're dead.'_

_"Oh…ok!" and with that Eddie ran out of the library._

_"Are you okay?" Tristan asked, stepping a little closer to Rory, concern was written clearly on his face._

_"I'm fine." she answered softly looking into his eyes. She missed looking into those eyes. She almost forgot how easy it was to get lost in them. "Thanks for saving me" she said, her voice still soft._

_"You're welcome" he said, his tone matching hers. They stood there for a few more seconds, blue on blue. Then as quickly as the moment came, it left. Tristan was the first to break eye contact. He cleared his throat and mumbled, "Ok, well…see ya!" and quickly left the library, almost similar to how Eddie had. As if his life depended on it. Rory just sat back down in her chair, staring at the spot Tristan had just been standing in. She sighed, putting her book down, knowing that she wasn't going to be getting any reading done._

_Unknown to both of teens, Paris and Adam had witnessed the entire exchange from behind a huge bookshelf._

_"We have to get them back together!" Adam whispered urgently._

_"Yeah we do" Paris agreed, shaking her head. "I don't know about Tristan, but Rory's been miserable without him." She frowned slightly as she glanced at her friend through the shelf._

_"Oh, believe me, he's been miserable without her too" He replied, looking in the same direction as Paris. They both sat on the floor and faced each other, when Adam said "But what can we do?" He knew that he wanted to help his friends…he just didn't know how._

_The two sat there in silence for a few seconds before Paris declared "I've got it!" her eyes widening with excitement._

_"What?" Adam questioned, his interest now piqued._

_"Well you know the party Alex is having tomorrow?" she said, almost jumping out of her skin._

_"Yeah" he replied with an implied 'Of course, I know!'_

_"Well…" she continued "this was what I was thinking..."_

**Chapter 27**

Early Friday night Paris pulled into Rory's driveway. 'Let the games begin!' She thought as she parked the car. She hastily climbed out of the car and walked briskly up the front steps ringing the doorbell.

After a few seconds, Rory answered the door.

"Paris what are you doing here?" Rory asked, shocked at who her visitor was.

"I'm taking you out!" Paris said determinedly.

"You're what?" Rory asked in disbelief, eyebrows raised.

"I'm taking you out!" Paris repeated, slightly annoyed as she stepped into Rory's house closing the door behind her "I think you need to get your hearing checked."

"Taking me out where?" Rory asked, still shocked that Paris was there _and_ that she wanted to go out.

"To Alex's party." Paris answered as if it was obvious.

"I can't go there!" Rory exclaimed, eyes wide. "Tristan will be there!"

"So." Paris shrugged. "A month ago you would have jumped at the chance to be able to spend more time with Tristan." she finished giving Rory a knowing look.

"That was then this is now!" Rory said watching as Paris moved away from the door and started up the stairs "Where are you going?"

"Your room" Paris replied as she continued to walk up the stairs.

"Why?" Rory asked, still standing by the front door.

"Because we have to get ready" again stating as if it was obvious.

"I told you I'm not going!" Rory snapped, now walking towards the stairs.

"Oh…you are Hayden" Paris called from the top of the stairs, out of Rory's sight "You're not going to sit around here and mope all vacation long! You're going to get dressed and accompany me to a party that one of your friends is throwing!"

"He's not my friend" Rory yelled stomping up the stairs "Besides I told you already I'm not going"

"And why not?" Paris asked smirking at Rory met her at the top of the stairs. "Afraid of seeing Tristan?"

"I'm not afraid of seeing Tristan!" she said as she stomped her foot.

"That's not what I heard!" Paris said knowingly. "You said and I quote 'I can't go there! Tristan will be there!'" she finished in her best "Rory" imitation.

"So?" Rory said reluctantly "Okay so I _am_ scared…you would be to!" she said finally giving in to Paris' stare.

"Ha! I knew it!" Paris said happily as she trotted to Rory's room and went into her walk-in closet.

"I said I was scared. I never said I was going to the party" Rory said following closely behind Paris.

"You're going!" Paris called from inside the closest, and after a few seconds of silence she came out and thrust an outfit in Rory's hands "_And_ your wearing this. Now go take a shower!" she said in a commanding tone.

"I'm not going" Rory resisted, arms crossed.

"Yes you are" Paris said in a calm voice that clearly said, 'I'm not leaving unless you go with me.'

"No I'm not!" Rory yelled "Why can't you guys just leave me alone and let me wallow in my self pity in peace?"

"You're going" Paris said "If you don't go then were going to bring the party to you, and you know I'll do it" she finished giving her a pointed look.

"You're threatening _me_…with invading _my_ house…with the party…if I don't go?" Rory asked incredulously.

"Yep" Paris said smirking, knowing that Rory had already given in. "And I know for a fact that your parents are out of town for the night and said _absolutely_ no parties."

"Fine! I'll go." Rory said defeated walking to the bathroom to shower "But I'm not happy about this!" she quickly added before she shut the door behind her.

"Never said you would be!" Paris called after her smiling.

Paris waited until she heard the shower start, waited a few more seconds, then picked up the phone. She dialed quickly and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" a deep male voice answered

"It's Paris" she replied "We have lift off."

"She's getting ready?" Adam asked, clearly shocked that Paris had pulled it off.

"As we speak" Paris replied "We'll be there in about two hours. Get the room ready!"

"Alex and I finished it a few minutes ago" Adam replied smugly.

"Did you put the letter in there explaining things?" she questioned.

"Yes Paris we're not idiots." he answered, as he rolled his eyes.

"Did you give them food?" she questioned again. She knew she could trust Adam, she just really wanted this plan to work.

"Yes" Adam said "Look just trust us. It's all set." as if reading her mind he added "I want this to work too you know!"

"Fine" Paris said in a huff "Tell everyone to be in there places at 10 _sharp_!"

"Aye,aye, Captain." he deadpanned. "You do realize that you're too much of a perfectionist, right? Relax."

Ignoring the comment Paris said "Is Dugrey there yet?"

"No. Not yet he'll be here within the hour though" he said still annoyed that Paris didn't seem to trust him.

"Okay" Paris said as she heard the shower turn off "She's getting out of the shower. Gotta go! Bye!" and with that she hung up.

Two hours later the girls stepped out of Rory's BMW and walked up to the already jam packed house. The music was blaring so loud you could hear it from the street. The two girls walked into the house, past the drunken idiots, past the swaying couples and into a room that looked like it may have been the living room.

Tristan was hanging out with Adam when he immediately sensed that Rory had entered the room, without even having to look up. He kept his eyes trained on Adams face, willing himself not to look.

So far it was working out, that is, until he heard a loud whistle. Turning his head to see where it came from he saw her standing with Paris and _Dylan_. Rory was wearing low rise blue jeans and a red plain t-shirt with a coat. 'She looks so beautiful…' he thought as he watched her 'but what the hell is _he_ doing with her?' Tristan continued to watch. Within seconds to his great relief it looked as though they were arguing. Tristan remained silent, just watching as Paris stepped away from the arguing couple. 'I wonder what they're fighting about?' Tristan thought. 'Maybe she's telling him that she wants to be with me and doesn't want to have anything to do with him.' Tristan thought gleefully. If only he knew how right he was.

Rory heard a familiar whistle coming from beside her. Not glancing up from where she was standing, she ignored the person that was now standing beside her.

"Hey Ror!" Dylan said "You look good." he finished as he looked her over.

"Thanks" Rory mumbled still not looking at him.

"You're welcome." Dylan said not noticing the tone in her voice. "I see your not with Dugrey." he said as he scanned the crowd.

"Mm-hmm" Rory nodded, still trying to ignore him.

"So you can be with me again then!" he said happily "We can be just like we used to!"

"No we can't." Rory said softly. So softly that he almost didn't hear her. Almost. "We can't be together anymore" she said as she finally looked up at him.

"Why not?" he demanded angrily. "You're not with _him_ anymore, so we can be together like we used to"

"We can't!" Rory yelled.

"And why not?" still confused as to why she was fighting with him on this.

Rory watched as Paris stepped away from them before answering "Because we just can't." she said in a calmer voice.

"That's a stupid reason!" Dylan yelled "In fact that's no reason at all. You're just a stupid slut! I don't know why I bothered with you!" he glared at her one last time, and stomped angrily out of the room.

Tears formed at his harsh words. 'I have to get out of here.' Rory thought, looking around for Paris but unable to find her in the crowd. 'Where is she?' Glancing around the room seeing everyone staring at her, Rory blushed then fled.

Tristan watched as Rory ran out of the room. It took all his will power not to go chase after her.

"She'll be fine." Adam said reassuringly after seeing the look on Tristan's face. "Paris will look after her. Don't worry."

"Okay." Tristan said uneasily.

Five minutes later Paris approached Rory.

"Where have you been?" Rory demanded "I've been looking all over for you"

"That doesn't matter!" Paris replied evasively.

"I never should have come here." Rory said unhappily "This was all a big mistake. I want to go home."

"We can't go home just yet." Paris said "I need to do some damage control. I did, however, find a quiet little room where you could sit and read while you wait for me, ok?"

"Okay. Let's go" she agreed, knowing there was nothing else she could do. Paris then led Rory upstairs and showed her where the room was. As soon as Rory stepped in, Paris quickly fled saying "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Paris went tearing down the hallway and down the stairs as Adam heading up.

"Where's Tristan?" Paris asked out of breath.

"Went to the bathroom, in the room" Adam said "Where's Rory?"

"She's in there too!" she said, eyes wide.

"Crap!" they said in unison and took off running towards the room again. They reached the door and locked it just as Tristan was about to grab the door and run out.

-Inside the room-

Tristan stumbled into the bedroom and bathroom, that Adam had directed him to. When he came back out, he got quite a shock as he saw Rory lying on the bed reading a book.

Rory didn't know anyone else was in the room, so she was shocked when she heard the bathroom door open. She looked up at the boy who had interrupted her.

"What are you doing here?" the said together. If it were any other time, both teens would find this amusing. But this wasn't any other time.

"You first." Tristan said in an almost whisper.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked and Tristan nodded afraid to speak. "Well…Dylan and I got into an argument…but you know that already. I wanted to leave but Paris wouldn't let me, so she told me to wait here... _oh my god_!" Rory's eyes widened when realization hit.

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"We've been set up!" Rory exclaimed "This whole thing was a set up to get us talking again."

"I'm going to kill them." Tristan he growled slowly, running towards the door. He grabbed the handle but it wouldn't turn. Groaning, Tristan turned to look at Rory and said "They locked us in."

**Ha ha that hasn't been done to often it'll be explained more in the next chapter. Such crappy weather isn't it? For those in the Northern part of Ont in Can. Anyway wasn't entirely in the mood to write the ending of this chapter probably due to the crappy weather but I was determined to get it out of the way so I won't have another thing on my To-Do list. I know this was a short crappy chapter my only excuses are school for the shortness and crappiest on the bad weather that put me in a bad mood. Its kind of weird if you read the Authors Note at the top of the page I'm all happy now I'm not... sad eh? Okay enough of my whining... so cya all next time!**

**I didn't get previews! And I KNOW there was some I'm a spoiler freak. Please SOMEONE ANYONE tell me what happened in the previews! Who ever tells will get the next chapter dedication and I really will dedicate it to you! Please! I'm dying here**

**If anyone has a good website or two for researching countries please tell me! I need to research a country for school, and if I get a few really good websites I can finish faster and will have more time to write PLEASE!**

**Warnings For Next Chapter:Tristan and Rory in locked room together need I say more?**

**Wow you made it this far so why don't you review! Maybe it'll put me in a better mood! Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Reviewers: Thank you sooo much for reviewing!**

**Authors Letter: Ah don't kill me! I know this took forever to get out but I had exams and a wedding to attend which meant like no time to write! I'm so sorry though for the wait! This recap is longer than usual due to a longer time period where the chapters were put out than normal. I already have chapter 29 started so it should be out within the next few days. Apparently though there's some weird new virus out so when you check emails it kills your computer so it might take longer for me to put it out I might not open a lot of emails just in case. Be careful when checking emails guys you don't want to get this particular virus. Because if you do its bye bye computer.**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who told me that there was no episode last week and to all those people that gave me links to websites to use for my report!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not making money off of this.**

**Recap:**

_"Hey Roar!" Dylan said "You look good." he finished as he looked her over._

_"Thanks" Rory mumbled still not looking at him._

_"You're welcome." Dylan said not noticing the tone in her voice. "I see you're not with Dugrey." he said as he scanned the crowd._

_"Mm-hmm" Rory nodded, still trying to ignore him._

_"So you can be with me again then!" he said happily "We can be just like we used to!"_

_"No we can't." Rory said softly. So softly that he almost didn't hear her. Almost. "We can't be together anymore" she said as she finally looked up at him._

_"Why not?" he demanded angrily. "You're not with him anymore, so we can be together like we used to!"_

_"We can't!" Rory yelled._

_"And why not?" still confused as to why she was fighting with him on this._

_Rory watched as Paris stepped away from them before answering "Because we just can't." she said in a calmer voice._

_"That's a stupid reason!" Dylan yelled "In fact that's no reason at all. You're just a stupid slut! I don't know why I bothered with you!" he glared at her one last time, and stomped angrily out of the room._

_Tears formed at his harsh words. 'I have to get out of here.' Rory thought, looking around for Paris but unable to find her in the crowd. 'Where is she?' Glancing around the room seeing everyone staring at her, Rory blushed then fled._

_Tristan watched as Rory ran out of the room. It took all his will power not to go chase after her._

_"She'll be fine." Adam said reassuringly after seeing the look on Tristan's face. "Paris will look after her. Don't worry."_

_"Okay." Tristan said uneasily._

_Five minutes later Paris approached Rory._

_"Where have you been?" Rory demanded "I've been looking all over for you"_

_"That doesn't matter!" Paris replied evasively._

_"I never should have come here." Rory said unhappily "This was all a big mistake. I want to go home."_

_"We can't go home just yet." Paris said "I need to do some damage control. I did, however, find a quiet little room where you could sit and read while you wait for me, ok?"_

_"Okay. Let's go" she agreed, knowing there was nothing else she could do. Paris then led Rory upstairs and showed her where the room was. As soon as Rory stepped in, Paris quickly fled saying "I'll be back as soon as I can."_

_Paris went tearing down the hallway and down the stairs as Adam heading up._

_"Where's Tristan?" Paris asked out of breath._

_"Went to the bathroom, in the room" Adam said "Where's Rory?"_

_"She's in there too!" she said, eyes wide._

_"Crap!" they said in unison and took off running towards the room again. They reached the door and locked it just as Tristan was about to grab the door and run out._

_-Inside the room-_

_Tristan stumbled into the bedroom and bathroom that Adam had directed him to. When he came back out, he got quite a shock as he saw Rory lying on the bed reading a book._

_Rory didn't know anyone else was in the room, so she was shocked when she heard the bathroom door open. She looked up at the boy who had interrupted her._

_"What are you doing here?" the said together. If it were any other time, both teens would find this amusing. But this wasn't any other time._

_"You first." Tristan said in an almost whisper._

_"Are you sure?" Rory asked and Tristan nodded afraid to speak. "Well…Dylan and I got into an argument…but you know that already. I wanted to leave but Paris wouldn't let me, so she told me to wait here... oh my god!" Rory's eyes widened when realization hit._

_"What?" Tristan asked confused._

_"We've been set up!" Rory exclaimed "This whole thing was a set up to get us talking again."_

_"I'm going to kill them." Tristan he growled slowly, running towards the door. He grabbed the handle but it wouldn't turn. Groaning, Tristan turned to look at Rory and said "They locked us in."_

**Chapter 28**

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Rory groaned as Tristan backed away from the door.

"I'm afraid not" he replied turning to her.

Rory got up from the bed. "I can't believe they did this!" She yelled "When I get out of here I'm going to kill them!"

"Not if I kill them first." Tristan said through his teeth. Then reaching for the back of his neck and shaking his head he said, "I never thought they would stoop this low… I mean _come on_! To actually lock us in a room together?" At the beginning of his rant, his voice was low. It was now almost a yell, and a little higher pitch.

"I know!" Rory agreed, matching his tone. She had been glancing around the room, unable to look at Tristan. During her first sweep of the room, she failed to notice a letter on the table. This time, she did see it, and noticed that both their names were written on the front. Rory quickly walked up to the table and picked up the letter. She studied it for a moment, then opened it and immediately began to read the letter she found inside. After reading the letter, her shoulders slumped, and she silently handed the letter to Tristan, still not able to look at him.

Tristan stared curiously, at the letter in her hand, then at her, wondering what was in the letter she had found, and noting that she had yet to look at him. He quickly took the letter, and began to read.

_Dear Rory and Tristan_

_Okay, we know your both mad as hell right now, but tough luck! You two aren't coming out of here until you make up. And we mean really make up! Don't try to fake it either, to try to trick us into letting you out! Work through your damn problems already! You've both been annoying the hell out of us all, claiming that you don't care about the other anymore, when its clear that you both still care and both still love each other. This is for your own good. Now there's enough food in there to last you a week; you can both find clothes in the closet, there's enough bathroom stuff to last you a month and the coffee maker is under the sink in the bathroom. Scream all you want, pound on the door, jump up and down…there's no point…you're not getting out...no one will hear you. In case you haven't noticed Alex's family doesn't use this side of the house and there's no window for you to climb out of. If you're wondering about your parents, they won't be looking for you. They think you've gone away, on vacation, for a week. Oh and we have your cell phones. You two really should pay more attention to your surroundings… neither of you noticed that we took them. Other than TV you have no other connection to the outside. When the two of you make up we'll let you out. Until then we'll be in touch._

_Paris & Adam_

As Tristan read the letter, Rory continued to look around the room. The room was quite bare. To the right side of the bed, there was a small TV. On the left side there was looked like a counter with a small refrigerator with a freezer and a microwave. Rory walked over to the closet and true to their word found a bunch of clothes. She quickly recognized the clothes as hers and Tristan's. She was concentrating so hard on the contents of the closet that she didn't hear Tristan approach her.

"What are we going to do?" Tristan asked quietly.

"Oh my god" Rory said jumping "Make a noise or something you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry" he replied sheepishly "But what are we going to do?"

"I don't know" Rory said with a sigh. "Wait it out I guess. They can't keep us locked up here forever." she finished with a shrug.

"Your right I guess" he replied, mimicking her shrug.

Rory walked over to the bed and sat down quickly. "I think we're in for a long and boring weekend."

"Yeah" Tristan agreed coming to sit beside Rory.

Blue eyes met blue. Suddenly, they were silent. They sat like that for a while, just looking at each other, the silence overtaking the room, until Tristan couldn't take it anymore.

"Lets see what's on TV" he said quickly, breaking eye contact with her as he reached for the remote. He flipped through stations quickly before settling on MTV. Tristan lay back as they watched the screen. Within seconds the next music video popped up.

_Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one that's standing right in front of me  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
__I should have listened to that voice inside meI must be stupid  
_

_Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
To say the kind of things I said last night_

_Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me_

_Mirror Mirror, lie to me  
Show me what I wanna see (To me)_

_Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
I let my pride get in the way (the way)  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame _

I must be stupid  
Must be crazy  
Must be out of my mind  
Now in the cold light of the day I realize

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me

If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby, my baby to me

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back

Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who 's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back, baby back, baby back to me

Mirror Mirror, lie to me...  
Show me what I wanna see

Rory and Tristan silently looked at each other. 'Oh my god!' Rory thought. 'Why did I let Tristan go?' Before she could think any further another video started. Breaking eye contact this time, she turned her full attention to the screen and she watched.

_I wanna know  
who ever told you I was letting go  
the only joy that I have ever known  
girl, they're lying _

just look around  
and all of the people that we used to know  
have just given up, they wanna let it go  
but we're still trying

so you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I just you an

I'm never gonna say goodbye  
cuz I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
and I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
cuz I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
and I swear it all over again  
all over again

some people say  
that everything has got its place in time  
even the day must give way to the night  
but I'm not buying  
cuz in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
and if you see how beautiful you are to me  
you'll know I'm not lying

sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
but even if we try  
there are something's in this life won't be denied  
won't be denied  
I'm never gonna say goodbye  
cuz I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
and I swear it all over again and I I'm never gonna treat you bad  
cuz I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
and I swear it all over again

the more I know of you, is the more I know I love you,  
and the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
and the more that you love me, the more that I know  
oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
gotta let you know  
that I  
I'm never gonna say goodbye (I'm never gonna say goodbye)  
cuz I never wanna see you cry (I never wanna see you cry)  
I swore to you my love would remain  
and I swear it all over again and I (swear it all over again, and I)  
I'm never gonna treat you bad (I never wanna treat you bad)  
cuz I never wanna see you sad (I never gonna see you sad)  
I swore to share your joy and your pain (oh no, oh no)  
and I swear it all over again  
all over again  
all over again  
and I swear it all over againd I

Tristan hastily turned the TV off, as a wave of thoughts flooded through his mind. "I'm tired how about you?" Tristan asked faking a yawn.

Rory quickly agreed, her mind filled with her own thoughts of regret. She then walked into the closet grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. Fifteen minutes later Tristan and Rory were both ready for bed. Grabbing some blankets from the bed Tristan placed them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked eyeing him curiously, as she stood next to the bed.

"Making myself a bed" he said looking at her as if it should be obvious.

"Why?" she questioned, obviously quite confused.

"I didn't think you'd want to sleep in the same bed as me" Tristan said quietly, fixing her with the same look.

"We have before" Rory pointed out, shrugging. "Look the floor can't be that comfortable just get into bed."

"Well if you're sure…" Tristan said clearly relieved that he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor, and nervous that he'd be in the same bed as Rory.

"I'm sure" she replied in a soft, somewhat shaky voice.

"Okay then." and with that Tristan climbed into bed. Once he was under the blankets Rory joined him. Leaning over him she turned off the light. Having her this close, Tristan had to fight the urge to hold her and kiss her.

"Goodnight Tristan" she said in almost a whisper.

"Night Rory" he answered, his voice matching hers.

The two just lay there in silence for a few minutes. A half an hour went by and Tristan heard Rory's breathing become steady. Once he thought for sure that she was asleep, he sat up to lightly place a kiss on her forehead and whisper "I love you Rory and I'm never gonna say goodbye cuz I never wanna see you cry and I swore to you my love would remain and I'll swear it all over again" he gently brushed a stray hair away from her face, then lay back down and fell asleep right away.

Little did he know that Rory was actually still awake and had heard every word.

**Wow! That was short and crappy! I know sorry! The new chapter will be up shortly! I wrote most of this chapter at 3 in the morning so it's crappy. I know the songs don't really go but I couldn't find anyone's that really fit right now. It's easier to find songs when everything's all lovey dovey. I actually had a hard time writing this chapter. I knew what I wanted to write but I couldn't seem to write it down. If it seems a bit odder than my usual chapters that's why. I know Tristans last line wasn't really something he's say and corney but I felt like making him all sweet for this chapter lolbesides who knows if he would or wouldn't have said it in the frist place? On the show he's always so far out of character... I guess we'll never know...That's all I have to say for now...**

**The songs were by:**

**Song number 1: Mirror Mirror by M2M**

**Song Number 2: Swear it Again by Westlife**

**and I do not own them and am not making any money off of these lyrics!**

**Warnings for next chapter: More of Rory and Tristan locked in a room together. Nothing really to tell.**

**Please review! I love reviews! They make me happy and write more and faster!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to me.**

**Authors Note: Hey all! Wow I know I updated fast! Its rather shocking. I've been writing a lot these past few days its kind of crazy. If only it could last. I doubt I'll have much time to write during this next semester I have a hardish semester. But I'll try and update at least once a week though. When I wrote this chapter I was listening to music, and before I started this chapter I wasn't planning on having lyrics in it but as certain songs came on I got an idea. And decided to add them in. Just remember I don't put lyrics in all that often and it is really unusual for me to put them in two chapters in a row. One of the songs it didn't fully belong or feel right there but I thought it was a cute song and couldn't resist adding it in. I was going to write about how awkward it was going to be for them waking up like that and hardly talking but it was really hard and had no point to it, since what were they gonna do? Sit there and stare at each other? That would be boring so I made them comfortable with each other. Okay? Okay now then this chapter was wrote a little different than normal. Well different to me. I can't explain it so you'll just have to read. Maybe you'll be able to see what I'm talking about then. **

**Oh my god! That was an AWESOME episode! I loved it!Not as much Logan in it as I would have liked but it was still great! I thought it was so cute how he got Rory to live with him lol. Anyways didn't particularily like the previews it was like they were teasing us which they probably were... evil peoples!They should have had some real acting in it or something...but thats just my opinion...Can't wait til next week!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my father! Happy 50th Birthday! (Feb 4th)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and am not making any money off of this.**

**Recap:**

_Tristan hastily turned the TV off, as a wave of thoughts flooded through his mind. "I'm tired how about you?" Tristan asked faking a yawn._

_Rory quickly agreed, her mind filled with her own thoughts of regret. She then walked into the closet grabbed some pajamas and went into the bathroom to change. Fifteen minutes later Tristan and Rory were both ready for bed. Grabbing some blankets from the bed Tristan placed them on the floor._

_"What are you doing?" Rory asked eyeing him curiously, as she stood next to the bed._

_"Making myself a bed" he said looking at her as if it should be obvious._

_"Why?" she questioned, obviously quite confused._

_"I didn't think you'd want to sleep in the same bed as me" Tristan said quietly, fixing her with the same look._

_"We have before" Rory pointed out, shrugging. "Look the floor can't be that comfortable just get into bed."_

_"Well if you're sure…" Tristan said clearly relieved that he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor, and nervous that he'd be in the same bed as Rory._

_"I'm sure" she replied in a soft, somewhat shaky voice. _

_"Okay then." and with that Tristan climbed into bed. Once he was under the blankets Rory joined him. Leaning over him she turned off the light. Having her this close, Tristan had to fight the urge to hold her and kiss her._

_"Goodnight Tristan" she said in almost a whisper._

_"Night Rory" he answered, his voice matching hers._

_The two just lay there in silence for a few minutes. A half an hour went by and Tristan heard Rory's breathing become steady. Once he thought for sure that she was asleep, he sat up to lightly place a kiss on her forehead and whisper "I love you Rory and I'm never gonna say goodbye cuz I never wanna see you cry and I swore to you my love would remain and I'll swear it all over again" he gently brushed a stray hair away from her face, then lay back down and fell asleep right away._

_Little did he know that Rory was actually still awake and had heard every word._

**Chapter 29:**

Tristan woke up early the next morning. 'What the hell?' He thought as he woke up and felt something pinning him down to the bed. Looking down he saw Rory's head resting on his chest, and her arm was around his waist, clinging to him tightly in her sleep. Smiling at her he thought 'God she's so beautiful. I love her so much.' As he gazed at her sleeping face he couldn't help but wish that they could stay like this forever. He pulled her a little closer to him, and continued to watch her sleep.

Tristan didn't notice that time had passed, as he continued to lie there, and watch her as she slept. Too scared to move, in fear of waking her up and ending the closeness they were currently sharing.

Suddenly, Rory began to stir and she opened her eyes. Looking up at Tristan's blue eyes, she blinked. "Hey" she said softly. Noticing the position they were in, she quickly sat up "I hope you weren't uncomfortable, you know…with me laying on you and all" she said blushing as she looked away.

"I wasn't" Tristan assured her, still somewhat mesmerized from waking up with Rory in his arms. Not having spoken since he woke up, his voice was still husky from sleep.

"Okay" she replied as she slid out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came out of the bathroom, and slid back into bed.

"Oh my god" she said, shivering "It's freaking cold out there!"

Tristan raised his eyebrows at her, "What are you talking about?" he asked "It's perfectly warm in here."

"No it isn't" Rory insisted "Get out of bed and you'll see how cold it is!"

"Nah" Tristan said, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm fine right here" he said smirking. "Oh really?" Rory asked smiling slightly at him.

"Yeah" he said softly.

"Well" Rory said softly, as she inched closer to him "We'll just have to see about that" and with that she pushed Tristan out of bed.

"Ow" Tristan yelped from the floor "That hurt! What did you do _that_ for?" he complained, then feeling the temperature in the room, he gasped "Oh dear _lord_ its cold!"

"Told you!" Rory said triumphantly, while smirking at down at him.

"Shut up" Tristan said as he stood up. He cast her with a playful glare before he walked towards the bathroom. Rory heard the toilet flush then water running. 'I can't believe he said he loved me!' Rory thought, as she remembered what he said the night before when he thought she was sleeping. 'I love him so much.'

Seconds later he reemerged from the bathroom, and headed for the bed. Before he could get in, she asked "Tris can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." he responded, surprised by the tone in her voice. "What did you need?"

"Can you make me coffee?" she said in a baby voice, eyes wide.

"But its freezing out here!" Tristan whined "I just want to get back into the warm bed!"

"Would you rather come back into bed with a Gilmore Girl that hasn't had coffee in over 12 hours?" Rory asked innocently, now batting her eyelashes, and slightly pouting.

Tristan shook his head and he quickly went to go make her coffee, knowing he couldn't resist her. Before going to the coffee maker, he went to the closet and pulled out two hoodies. He threw one on, and tossed one to Rory as he made his way to find the coffee maker. It took about 15 minutes to get it set up and the coffee made. Once it was done, he quickly walked back to the bed.

"Here." he said handing Rory the cup before he got back into bed and attempted to get warm again. "I hope you're happy cause I froze my ass off."

'And a cute ass it is!' she thought, smiling inwardly. "Thank you!" Rory said happily in a sing-song voice, before gulping it down.

"Your welcome." he replied as he got comfortable in the bed and snuggled into the blankets.

Seconds later her coffee was gone. Looking at Rory carefully he asked "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well we could figure out why its freezing in here for starters." Rory replied looking around.

"Already figured it out." Tristan said proudly. "Someone turned the thermostat down when we were sleeping. I turned it up, so it should get warmer in here real soon." he finished with a grin.

"Okay" she said grinning back. She couldn't help but think of how cute he looked. The expression on his face made him look so innocent. The look on his face however, turned serious, as his eyebrows began to furrow.

"I think we need to talk." he said suddenly, breaking Rory of her reverie.

"About what?" Rory asked innocently, feigning ignorance. She knew exactly what Tristan wanted to talk about. He knew she knew it too, but he let it go.

"Us" he said softly.

"Later." she replied, as she reached for the remote "for now lets just see what's on TV." Tristan looked at her in shock.

"Okay." he sighed, unsure of her actions, as he watched her flip through the channels. 'Why doesn't she want to talk about us?' Tristan wondered, a slight frown marring his features 'Maybe she doesn't love me anymore. That's got to be it she doesn't love me and she never did...' his thoughts continued like this as Rory continued to search the different channels for something to watch.

After a few minutes of channel surfing, she finally stopped on MTV. 'It's either this...' she thought '…or Barney.' The two gazed at the TV. Watching the commercials silently. When it came back on. Rory groaned when she heard which artist was up next.

"Oh god!" she complained "_Anyone_ but them!"

Smirking at her Tristan turned and looked back at the TV. Just as the music video started.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I've tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

The two stared at the TV, shocked at how closely the words reflected what was happening in their situation.

"That was…" Rory started to say but Tristan cut her off.

"Interesting" he finished for her. "That song was like it was written for us." he said in a soft voice, still staring at the TV.

Rory looked at him, in complete shock, her face reddening. 'How did he know I felt that song was written for us too?' she thought. 'Just don't look at him and maybe it'll all go away.' Luckily for Rory another music video started, once again grabbing her attention away from the boy sitting next to her.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

Your beautiful soul, yeah

_You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try _

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I want to chase  
You're the one I want to hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _

Your beautiful soul, yeah

Rory turned the TV off quickly. 'So much for avoiding _the talk_.' she thought feeling defeated.

"I always knew television was evil!" Tristan said breaking the silence and her thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked slightly amused.

"You know what I'm talking about" he said turning to her. "Playing songs like that. It's like they're reading our minds...or at least my mind" the last part he said in a almost a whisper. He looked away quickly as he felt his face warm up, and he suddenly knew how she felt when she blushed.

"I know" Rory said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder "I feel the same." she said with a small smile on her face.

Tristan turned to look at Rory, eyes wide in surprise. Once again, his mind was riddled with questions. 'Did she really mean it? Does she still love me too?'. Shaking his head of his thoughts when he realized he was just staring at her, he cleared his throat, "We need to talk" he paused, taking her hands in his before continuing. "No more avoiding it. We have to get this all out in the open. Maybe then we could heal." he finished waiting for her response.

"Okay" she replied honestly. She gave his hands a slight squeeze. "So where do we start?" she finished with a small smile on her face.

**HAHAHA! LOL I know I'm evil! Left you all on a bit of a cliffy! Not a huge one but still a cliffy. I was actually going to write more but my back is sore from sitting in the computer chair for too long and my eyes hurt. So I ended it there. I know I know I could have finished it tomorrow but the sooner I send it to my beta the faster chapters get out. Now I know this chapter was short like my previous chapter and I'm sorry for that but since there wasn't a long wait in between them (Okay so there WAS a long wait for chapter 28 but still) and I know that they're crappy (well to me at least) but at least they're chapters. Anyway Tristan was a bit out of character in this chapter. Not a whole lot but slightly. He seemed insecure to me, but that could just be me. If you noticed it too no worries he'll be back to his normal self shortly! Well that's it for now look out for the new chapter that'll be out shortly! Oh and if you haven't check my fairly new fic out Lean On Me please check it out!**

**Warnings for the next chapter: The 'Talk' but that's a bit obvious!**

**The lyrics used in this chapter were:**

**Incomplete by The Backstreet Boys**

**and**

**Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**and I do NOT own the lyrics and am not going to be making money off of them!**

**Please review! If I get to the 500 mark I'll make the next chapter extra long! And that's a promise!**

**So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30

Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate and love every review!

Authors Note: Wow! 30 chapters! I can't believe I've made it this far! Holy crap! Here's to another potential 30 chapters! Who knows maybe I will write another 30 chapters. Although somehow I doubt I'll ever get to 60 chapters but still. Actually hmm maybe I will… I'll try to! As of now I am officially dragging this all out! Honestly when I first started this fic I thought I would have stopped writing either A) Immediately or B) end it at about 25 chapters. But now that I know exactly where this is going I should be able to write more. I also have more ideas for dragging it out slightly longer then intended. Though it's still heading to where it has always been heading but still. I want at least 100,000 words and won't stop writing until I get them! If I reach 100,000 before 60 I might stop. Probably won't though because I want to drag this fic out as long as possible…with possibly a Sequel to Rory and Tristan at Yale. Oh my god! I think I'm onto something now…. I'm really bored if you can tell! Yet again I'm at school writing because I'm done everything. Well technically I could do the quiz but I have all class to do it and he said it was really easy. Anyway oh well at least I'm updating. I've been extremely busy lately and don't have much time to write. Its kind of sad though the most time I have to write is when I'm at school shouldn't I have the most time to write at home? Weird sometimes I swear this private school is on drugs. Sorry you all ignore my blabber lol. I just feel like rambling on and on. But I'll shut up now, now onto the chapter!

Oh my god! That episode was great! But BAD Logan you should have went after her! I swear if I could have went through the t.v and slapped him (not Matt his character) I would have! I hope things work out between them...

Dedicated: This Chapter is dedicated to the people of Gilmore Girls for inspiring me to write this fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls and am not making any money off of this. It is property of the WB soon to be CW and or Amy Sherman-Paciadal.

Recap:

Rory turned the TV off quickly. 'So much for avoiding the talk.' she thought feeling defeated.

"I always knew television was evil!" Tristan said breaking the silence and her thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked slightly amused.

"You know what I'm talking about" he said turning to her. "Playing songs like that. It's like they're reading our minds...or at least my mind" the last part he said in almost a whisper. He looked away quickly as he felt his face warm up, and he suddenly knew how she felt when she blushed.

"I know" Rory said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder "I feel the same." she said with a small smile on her face.

Tristan turned to look at Rory, eyes wide in surprise. Once again, his mind was riddled with questions. 'Did she really mean it? Does she still love me too?' Shaking his head of his thoughts when he realized he was just staring at her, he cleared his throat, "We need to talk" he paused, taking her hands in his before continuing. "No more avoiding it. We have to get this all out in the open. Maybe then we could heal." he finished waiting for her response.

"Okay" she replied honestly. She gave his hands a slight squeeze. "So where do we start?" she finished with a small smile on her face.

Chapter 30:

Rory and Tristan gazed at each other quietly, each waiting for the other to start. Finally Rory had had enough "So…" Rory said finally breaking the silence "Do you think they're ever going to let us out of here?"

"They will eventually" Tristan replied "But don't even try to change the subject Rory because I've been waiting for the past two weeks for this." he said seriously.

"Okay, okay sorry" Rory said sitting up fully, and looking deep into Tristan's eyes. "Do you want to start or should I?"

"I'll start" Tristan said also sitting up, he gently interlaced their fingers. 'Well this is it!' he thought 'Either Rory and I work this out or we go out separate ways.' He then cleared his throat and began to speak. "I love you Rory I always have, always will. These past few weeks have been hell for me. I can't stand not talking to you, I can't stand not being able to touch you, not being able to kiss you. Every time I see you its like I'm being tortured. Like a piece of me is being ripped away every time. "

"I'm so sorry!" Rory said blinking back tears "I never meant to hurt you!"

"Please don't cry baby" Tristan said softly as he pulled her to him "I think that'll hurt the most...knowing that I made you cry." His confession just made her sob even harder.

Rory wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his neck. While Tristan whispered comforting words, in her ear, and stroking her hair. Neither knew how long they sat there like that. Eventually when Rory's sobs subsided she pulled away. "I never meant to hurt you" she hiccupped softly looking into his eyes "I was just so shocked to see Dylan here. Deep down I knew I didn't love him like I love you. I still love you Tristan no matter how hard I try to deny it, I still do. I always will too."

"I love you too" Tristan said leaning over and kissing Rory softly on the lips. "I've missed you so much" he said before leaning in again and kissing her passionately, hungrily from two weeks without her. Rory kissed him back for a few minutes before pulling away. Breathing heavily.

"I want to work this out with you.." she breathed out "not make out with you."

"But everything's fine" Tristan replied, looking at her curiously "I love you, you love me…what else is there to talk about?"

"How can you forgive me?" Rory asked, looking away "After everything I put you through."

"I don't have anything to forgive you for" Tristan said interlacing their fingers again "If you recall, the whole Dylan thing was my idea…not yours."

"But..." she protested, but Tristan brought a finger to her lips.

"No buts Mary" Tristan said cutting her off "It was my idea, and you ended it before either of us got hurt. It was my fault not yours." He paused before adding, "Actually we should just blame it all on Dylan! That'd make things so much easier!" he said with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"It _was_ Dylan's idea not yours…" Rory said softly recalling what happened that day "but how can you forgive me when I kissed another guy when we were going out. That's cheating"

"No it isn't" Tristan replied "I was being an ass to you…and _technically_ you broke up with me beforehand so therefore you weren't cheating."

"Okay" Rory said "But what about our parents? They still hate each other and since the break up, my mom doesn't want to have anything to do with you. She doesn't want me to have anything to do with you either." she said almost crying again.

"I know" he replied "But it didn't matter to us before, and it doesn't matter now. I love you and you love me and that's all that matters."

"But I can't stand going through with that again with my mom!" Rory said "I hate it when we don't talk, but I can't stand it even more if I'm not with you."

"Than don't tell her" he said simply.

"I have to!" Rory exclaimed "I tell her everything!"

"Why don't you just wait a few weeks before telling her? Maybe she'll have seen how much happier you are with me than compared to when we were apart." he said soothingly, trying to calm her nerves.

Rory looked down at their interlaced fingers, unsure of what to do. Finally she spoke "Okay" she said "I won't tell her." she finished, looking up at him, giving him a small smile.

"Okay" Tristan said "Now is there anything else we need to discuss? Because I've been dying to kiss you!"

"Well we, can't have you dying now, can we?" Rory said smirking slightly as she leaned towards Tristan and captured his lips with hers. The two kissed passionately, for what seemed like hours. Eventually they pulled apart.

"So are we good then?" Tristan asked breathing heavily.

"We're good!" Rory replied kissing him again. After only a few seconds, Tristan pulled away and quickly stood up and walked away from the bed.

"Hey…" Rory pouted, confused by his actions "Come back here!"

"I can't." Tristan said standing in the center of the room "I need to know one thing before I come back to that bed…" he said in a serious tone.

"And what's that?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend, again?" he asked getting down on his knees.

Rory giggled "Why yes of course!"

Tristan grinned as he stood up, stepped toward the bed, and leaned down to kiss her quickly, before pulling away. "I'm hungry how about you?" he said.

"_Starving_" Rory said smiling "What are you going to make me?"

"I'm not making you anything!" Tristan said, raising his eyebrows, then turning so his back was to Rory so she couldn't see his smirk as he rummaged through the cupboards. She began to pout.

"Please Tris?" Rory whined "I'm hungry!"

"Make it yourself" he said in an even tone, trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

"Please?" she whined.

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeee" she said raising her voice, in an annoying whine.

"Okay, okay...I'll make you something!" he finally relented in mock exasperation.

"Yes!" Rory said happily dancing in bed.

"Don't get used to it." he said, using the same mocking tone.

"You love me" Rory sang "I have you whipped, you want to kiss me…"

"You don't have me whipped!" Tristan said turning around and walking over to the bed, handing Rory two pop tarts and a cup of coffee.

"Yes I do" Rory said taking a bite out of her pop tart "If I didn't, you wouldn't have made me breakfast, delivered it, _and_ you made me coffee without me even asking." she said smugly.

"Shut up!" Tristan said laughing "Can't you see that I'm trying to be macho here?"

"Okay" She said smiling. They continued to eat in comfortable silence. Now her mind was free to take in her surroundings, Rory decided to take a better look at the room after they ate. Getting out of bed she quickly bent down and peered under the bed. "Oh my god!" she screamed as she reached under the bed and pulled something out. "Movies!" She explained showing them to Tristan "_Good_ movies!" she exclaimed, giddily. She looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"You screamed 'oh my god' for that?" Tristan asked in disbelief, pondering the sanity of his girlfriend.

"No Silly" Rory replied "I haven't showed you the best part yet!"

"And what's that?" he asked skeptically.

"This!" Rory said holding up a board game.

"Oh god!" Tristan said as he read the title on the game "I'm not playing that." he said shaking his head.

"Please Tristan!" She pleaded. "Mom and I have always wanted to play _Girl Talk _but we never got to because my grandparents came for a visit when we got it and we lost it." Towards the end of her rant, her voice became a whine.

"There is no way in hell I'm playing with that" Tristan said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Please Tristan?" Rory asked giving him her Bambi eyes "For me?"

"Ugh!" He cried out, in frustration, at his inability to say 'no' to her. He looked at her one more time, before relenting. "Oh alright…for you."

"I love you!" Rory declared jumping on the bed to set it up.

"The things I do for you" He mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Do I really have to play?" trying one more time to get out of it.

"Yes." Rory replied "You said you would so you have to play! If you don't than that'll make me sad. I'll probably cry and you don't want me to cry do you?" she said batting her eyelashes exaggeratedly.

"You're lucky I love you" he said, giving her a mock glare.

"I know!" Rory said smiling as she finished setting the game up. "I'll be nice and let you go first."

"Okay" Tristan said hesitantly, looking down at the game "How do we play?"

"You pick up a card, and it'll tell you which group of cards you have to choose from. It can be either Relationship, Dare, Trivia or describe something." she answered easily.

"Okay" Tristan said "That sounds easy enough, what happens if you refuse to do something or answer?

"_Then_" Rory replied grinning "I get to put these on your face" as she held up a bunch of red circle stickers.

"What the hell are those suppose to be?" he said with wide eyes.

"Pimples" Rory said laughing "The age range for this game is 12 and up. Come on, young teenage girl? You're worst fear is getting pimples!"

"You're kidding me!" Tristan yelped "I'm not wearing any fake pimples!"

"If you don't do what you're supposed to do, then you are" Rory warned, in a mock threatening voice, reveling her boyfriend's discomfort.

"No I won't" he said adamantly.

"You have to…." Rory said but before she could finish her sentence Tristan cut her off with a kiss.

He pulled away after a few minutes. "Let's just get this over with." he said with a groan as he picked up a card that was in the center of the board "Wait!" he said before he flipped the card over. "How do we know who wins?"

"Whoever has the least amount of pimples on their face after the game wins, we play until we run out of cards in one section"

"_Okay_" Tristan agreed, then flipped the card over and quickly read aloud from his card "Pick one card from the Trivia section."

He glanced at Rory as she watched him grab a card. Picking the first one up he read aloud "Name the mermaid in _The Little Mermaid._"

Rory giggled "I bet you don't know that one!" she teased.

"You're right." Tristan said "I don't. I've never seen it."

"You've never seen _The Little Mermaid_?" she cried out in shock!

"Nope" he said shrugging.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "What kind of childhood did you have! We have to watch it as soon as we get out of here!"

"Okay" he agreed easily, not knowing what the big deal was. "Do I have to try and guess her name?"

"Yes" Rory, said, "You have to at least try."

"Alright" Tristan replied "Um…how about Alyssa?"

"Nope!" Rory said "Not even close, flip the card over and see the answer"

"Damn" he said as he flipped the card over "Ariel"

"Yep" Rory said giggling as she slowly picked a red dot off the page of stickers "Come here DuGrey!"

Sensing what she was about to do Tristan leaned forward, just as Rory was about to stick the pimple on his cheek he crashed his lips to hers. He quickly touched his tongue to her lips begging for entry. Rory hastily granted him entrance, and their tongues dueled for possession of the other's mouth. Eventually Tristan gave in and let Rory explore his already well-known mouth. Eventually when air started to become a necessity Rory pulled away.

Breathing heavily she said "Wow!"

"Yeah" he agreed, breathing just as heavily. "I can't believe I went this long without kissing you like that." he said sliding the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Don't think that because you can distracted me, that you're getting out of the pimple!" she said smirking as she quickly placed one of the stickers on his face, catching him off guard.

"You're evil!" Tristan said looking at her "It's your turn."

"Okay" Rory agreed flipping a card over and she read aloud which group she was to choose from "Dare" Rory said groaning

Tristan chuckled at her discomfort and said "_Well_…grab your card Mary."

"Oh alright" she said pouting as she reached for the card. Flipping it over she groaned as she read it then proceeded to read her task out loud "Balance on one leg for one minute."

"That's not that hard" Tristan said not knowing why his girlfriend was making such a big deal.

"Yes it is!" Rory said whining "I hate sports and this is considered a sport, plus my balance sucks!"

"Come on Rory." Tristan said "I had to attempt mine and I hadn't even seen the movie! You have to at least try also!

"Fine!" Rory agreed reluctantly. She stood up slowly and began to lift her leg and maintain her balance. Almost immediately, she began to wobble. "Time me please?" Tristan nodded and watched silently as Rory stood there. Soon she only had 10 seconds left when she started wobbling even more. With two seconds left she fell over, landing on the bed, and on top of Tristan in the process.

"Ow!" Rory screamed as she landed on him.

Tristan's arms quickly went around her waist. Their faces were only inches apart. "I knew you always wanted me Mare." he whispered "but did you really have to tackle me to do it? You know all you had to do was ask." he finished with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you!" she said as she sat up, pushing herself off of Tristan. Her heart was beating rapidly from the closeness of the position they were in.

"You know you want me!" Tristan said cockily smirking, as he pulled at his collar. "Two seconds ago you could hardly keep your hands off me."

"Uh huh" Rory replied, trying not to sound nervous. "You keep believing that."

"I will." Tristan said smiling "Now Mary" as he reached for the 'pimples'. "Come here so I can put one of these on you."

"That's not fair!" Rory whined "I almost did it! I only had like a second left! It's not my fault I lost my balance!"

"Rules are Rules Mare" he said haughtily.

"But Tris, please?" Rory begged "Just this once!" she continued whining.

"Nope sorry" Tristan replied leaning over and sticking one of the 'pimples' on her face.

Rory pouted. "Aw…don't do that baby." he said watching her pout "You know I can't resist you when you pout!"

If it was even possible her lip came out even further. "Rory" Tristan whined "Come on! You're not playing fair!" she continued to pout, and now had added in her Bambi eyes "Oh god not the Bambi eyes!" he moaned "Okay, I'm not gonna look at you! If I can't see you, I can't give in!" and with that Tristan looked down at the game. Grabbing a card he flipped it over. 'Hmm' he thought 'I'm going to have to describe something. Sounds simple enough.' Reaching for the cards in the 'description' pile, he picked up the first card. "Oh god!" Tristan said as he read what he was supposed to describe "Anything but that!" he said, with wide eyes.

"What?" Rory asked

Looking up at her he said quietly "I have to describe my perfect date."

Rory burst out laughing once she heard this "_Well_ go on!" she said in between her laughs "Describe your perfect date."

Tristan shook his head "I knew I shouldn't have agreed to play this game! This is far and beyond what I thought I'd have to do!"

"Aw poor baby." Rory said sarcastically, while reaching over to pat him on the cheek. "Come on! Suck it up! This is the easiest question ever!" she finished as she leaned back to her original position.

"For you maybe…" Tristan replied, quietly. Then realizing his tone, quickly added, in a louder voice "but for guys we don't think about that kind of stuff!"

"Oh so you've never thought about having a perfect date with me?" Rory asked crestfallen.

"No! I have!" Tristan said, trying to reassure her. "But it's kind of embarrassing." he finished in a quiet voice.

"So?" Rory said "I won't judge you." she said, reassuring him, realizing how uncomfortable he really was.

"Okay." he agreed, reluctantly. "Well my perfect date would have to be with you of course." he said with a small smile, looking at her. "We'd be outside under the stars with a picnic, talking about anything and everything, and enjoying a beautiful feast. Then when we finished eating, we'd make love until morning." by the end of his description, he was looking at the game board, his voice was almost a whisper, and he began to blush.

"Wow." Rory said, eyes wide. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." she said softly.

If possible, Tristan began to blush even more. "_Okay_" he said quickly, for once, to take the attention away from him. "It's your turn now." he said slowly.

She smiled at him and they continued to play the game, each stealing shy glances at the other. In the end, Rory won, having one less pimple than Tristan. A simple game that was supposed to only last a half an hour tops, lasted a little over an hour. This was probably due to the fact that they had to stop every few minutes to share a kiss or rather kisses. Throughout the game they learned more about each other. Many questions were answered, and to her horror, she discovered that her beloved boyfriend was, alas, a movie virgin.

"I can't believe you've never seen _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!_" she said in disbelief "Wow! You really were a deprived, child, weren't you? You don't know what you're missing!"

Tristan shrugged "My parents thought movies were a waste of time."

"Your parents are crazy!" Rory exclaimed "Movies are great! They occupy you! They make you smile when you're sad, they make you cry when you need to cry! They're perfect!"

Tristan chuckled at his girlfriends rant "I guess you're going to have to show me the light then."

"Hell yeah!" Rory exclaimed "Okay first things first! We need to see how many movies we can find in here!"

"Okay." Tristan agreed, smiling at his girlfriend's antics. He slid off the bed, to stand up and looked around the room. "You look in the bottom of that thing the TV's on and I'll look in the closet" he said waving his hand toward the TV.

"Okay" Rory agreed standing up, kissing Tristan quickly on the lips, and walking over to the TV "and by the way Tris…" she said "it's called a TV stand."

"Yeah whatever." Tristan replied, waving his hand dismissively, as he walked into the closet "Hey!" he called a few minutes later "I found a stack of movies!"

"Good" Rory replied coming into the closet "because I didn't find anything, now let's see what we've got!" she said rubbing her hands together.

She snatched the stack of movies away from Tristan and began flipping through them.

"We're in luck" she said finally "They're all fairly good movies."

"So…" Tristan said "what do we do now?"

"Well" Rory said thoughtfully "if you get the food ready, I'll get the movie ready!"

"How is that fair?" Tristan whined "All you have to do it put the movie in and press play!"

"I have to press rewind too!" Rory retorted "I'll get the bed ready too, since we have nothing else to sit on."

"Okay" Tristan reluctantly agreed "How much food do we need?"

"Lots" Rory replied standing up and walking out of the closet.

"Alrighty then." He said following her and busying himself making the snacks. Five minutes later he was ready. When he turned around, he saw that Rory had fixed the bed, paused the movie and had changed into a different pair of pajamas. He promptly brought the food over, spreading it out randomly on the bed, handed Rory a cup of coffee, pressed play, then made Rory sit up slightly so he could sit behind her. She leaned back against his chest content and happy.

The two watched movies all afternoon, munching on junk food and enjoying each other's company. They started with _Pretty in Pink_ and ended with _Dead Poets Society_.

"Wow" Rory said as the credits came up for _Dead Poets Society _"I never realized how tired I was until now."

"So go to sleep." Tristan replied logically.

"But its only…" Rory said looking at the clock "8 o'clock!"

"So" Tristan replied "We've been locked in a room all day, we haven't really moved all day and we haven't eaten properly I think we're allowed to go to sleep when we want to."

"Okay" she agreed, then got up to go to the closet and get a fresh pair of pajamas. "I'll go get ready for bed." she said as she came out of the closet and headed for the bathroom.

"Alright" Tristan agreed turning on the TV and flipping through channels while waiting for Rory to return, so he could do his nightly routine also. Ten minutes later Rory came out, looking completely refreshed and clean.

"Bathroom's free." she said slipping under the covers.

"Okay" Tristan said, placing a kiss on her cheek "thanks."

"You're welcome." Rory said sleepily "Hurry up Bible Boy I'm tired!" she said while yawning.

He didn't answer as he was already in the bathroom with the door closed. When Tristan returned a few minutes later, he turned off the light and slid into bed next to Rory. He sighed when he saw that she was already asleep, pulling her sleeping body to his, he gently kissed her forehead. "Night Ror" he whispered softly "I love you."

"Sweet dreams" she whispered back "I love you too." and with that Tristan pulled her closer and the two promptly fell into a deep sleep. Both going to sleep happier than they had been in a long time.

Wow. That took me a long time to get this chapter out. Sorry for the long wait but I was really busy and only had time to write a little bit each day. Anyways the conversation between them wasn't that long. I wasn't planning on dragging the conversation out anyway. I wanted to get it over and done with as soon as possible. I could have ended the chapter in quite a few places but I decided to keep going and keep my promise. This chapter is longer than normal it kind of shocks me when I scroll up and see how much I actually wrote. I know this chapter was kind of fluffy but it hasn't really been all that fluffy in the past few chapters I decided to make it fluffy. Besides what else were they going to do? Oh and about the Girl Talk game for those of you that didn't know it, it is a real game! I used to have it I don't remember how the game goes exactly but I did remember some stuff. And yes the 'pimples' were a part of the game. Well that's it for now the next chapter will be up shortly!

I do not own the game Girl Talk! And won't be making money off of it!

Warnings For Next Chapter: Rory and Tristan and that's all I'm saying lol since this was a long chapter no warnings for you!

Please review! I love reviews!


	31. Chapter 31

Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing!

Authors Note: Hey all! You know for once I had absolutely no idea where to start this chapter. So I took the easy way out and got my friend to read it and tell me where I should start. Lol yes I know that's cheating oops shh lol. I had to read my warnings for this chapter cause I forgot what I wrote about that. Gosh I think I'm getting old I can never remember what I wrote. Hmm this chapter was written oddly... very oddly... I blame the lateness that it was written at! -looks at clock- hmm its 1:32 AM holy I really need to get out more. I'm writing a fic at 1:30 in the morning on a Saturday. This can't be normal, I should be out partying. Oh well okay now I'm over that realization now. My computer keeps doing with really funky thing. Sometimes when I go to copy and paste something half of it will go somewhere and the other half somewhere else. With this particular chapter Pretty in Pink and ended with Dead Poets Society was at the end of the dedication thing and the rest of it was where it was suppose to be. Quite weird if you ask me... Okay enough of my rambling and onto the chapter!

Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to Alanna. Thanks for the help!

Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue

Recap:

The two watched movies all afternoon, munching on junk food and enjoying each other's company. They started with Pretty in Pink and ended with Dead Poets Society.

"Wow" Rory said as the credits came up for Dead Poets Society "I never realized how tired I was until now."

"So go to sleep." Tristan replied logically.

"But its only…" Rory said looking at the clock "8 o'clock!"

"So" Tristan replied "We've been locked in a room all day, we haven't really moved all day and we haven't eaten properly I think we're allowed to go to sleep when we want to.""Okay" she agreed, then got up to go to the closet and get a fresh pair of pajamas."I'll go get ready for bed." she said as she came out of the closet and headed for the bathroom.

"Alright" Tristan agreed turning on the TV and flipping through channels while waiting for Rory to return, so he could do his nightly routine also. Ten minutes later Rory came out, looking completely refreshed and clean.

"Bathroom's free." she said slipping under the covers.

"Okay" Tristan said, placing a kiss on her cheek "thanks."

"You're welcome." Rory said sleepily "Hurry up Bible Boy I'm tired!" she said while yawning.

He didn't answer as he was already in the bathroom with the door closed. When Tristan returned a few minutes later, he turned off the light and slid into bed next to Rory. He sighed when he saw that she was already asleep, pulling her sleeping body to his, he gently kissed her forehead. "Night Ror" he whispered softly "I love you."

"Sweet dreams" she whispered back "I love you too." and with that Tristan pulled her closer and the two promptly fell into a deep sleep. Both going to sleep happier than they had been in a long time.

Chapter 31

The next morning Rory woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. 'Mmmm…' she thought with her eyes closed 'Tristan must be awake.'

"Tris," she said softly with her eyes still closed "coffee please?"

"Huh?" he asked sleepily, from beside her. "What are you talking about?"

Rory sat up quickly, realizing that Tristan could not have gotten up and made coffee without waking her up. "Oh my god!" she yelped in alarm. "If you're just waking up, then who made coffee?"

"_That_ would be us." Adam spoke up from the corner "The food should be here any minute."

"You bastard!" Tristan said angrily, while sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "If I wasn't so fucking happy right now I'd kill you. What gave you the right to lock us in a room together?" he finished, now glaring at his friend.

"It worked didn't it?" Paris questioned. "Cause if it didn't…we're leaving right now and you two aren't coming out until school starts!"

"Of course it worked!" Rory snorted, annoyed. "But you still didn't have the right to interfere!" She was sitting back against the headboard, arms folded across her chest, glaring at Paris.

"I can see you're not a morning person." Adam said, somewhat amused by the situation.

"Not at 8 in the morning I'm not!" Rory and Tristan said in unison.

"Oh god!" Paris said groaning, putting a hand to her head. "They're already reading each others minds!"

"Screw off and give me coffee!" Rory grumbled, as she got out of bed and walked over to the coffee pot. She reached for the pot, but Adam got to it first and quickly took it away.

"Uh-uh!" he said, shaking a finger at Rory, as he held the pot out of her reach. "Sorry, but I don't believe that you two are really together again seeing as you two have yet to talk to each other. So no coffee for you until you tell us the truth." he finished, giving her a pointed look.

Rory glared at him and quickly turned back to the bed "Triiiiiiiiiis!" she whined, flopping down on the bed, and looking into his blue eyes. "Adam's being mean to me!" She pouted, putting her head on his shoulder.

Tristan smiled as he put his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her to his chest "Is that so?" he asked sweetly. Feeling Rory nod into his chest "Give her the coffee Adam. You really don't want to see what she can do without coffee in her system." He said giving Adam a knowing look.

"Not until you two tell us the truth!" Paris replied for Adam.

Rory sat up, growing more irritated with the situation. Suddenly, the look on her face changed, and noticed an evil gleam in her eyes. He looked at her in confusion, when she turned to him, and gave him quick smile. At the same time, Adam and Paris turned to each other, also confused but Rory's change in attitude. Before any of them knew it, Rory reached for Tristan's neck, and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips to his, and kissing him deeply. Tristan was shocked at the initial contact, but after a few seconds started to kiss her back. He pulled on her bottom lip gently with his teeth, and Rory opened her mouth happily. Forgetting their surroundings, they kissed eagerly, enjoying the feel of each others tongues, exploring each others mouths. They were quickly brought back to reality by the sound of someone clearing they're throat.

They pulled away slowly, looking deep into each others eyes, both breathing heavily.

"Okay, okay! So…we believe you!" Adam said, putting the pot down and putting up his hands in a sign of surrender. "You guys can leave whenever you're ready."

Rory turned around, leaning back against Tristan, and Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "You know…" he said "I think I'm comfortable right here, what do you say Mary?" he finished as he kissed her neck.

"I agree." she smiled, snuggling into his embrace.

With that Adam and Paris quickly exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind them, not wanting to witness whatever the two had in mind.

Well that was a bit shorter than I intended. Sorry for the shortness. It was going to be longer but it's going to be easier for me to write the next chapter if I ended it there. There will not be a long wait for the next chapter and it will be longer! I already know where I'm going with the next chapter and can't wait to write it! I would write it right now but I'm tired and Lean On Me is supposed to be updated next. Anyways this chapter was a short little filler the next chapter will be longer and less fillerie. This is all leading up to something major! And that's all I'm saying before I blow my idea...

I'd just like to say when Paris and Adam left the room Rory and Tristan did NOT sleep together! Just wanted to get that out...

Warnings For Next Chapter: Jumps one week ahead of where we left off, and ending the chapter with a new character entering the fic!

Please review! I love reviews! The more reviews I get the longer chappie 32 will be!


	32. Chapter 32

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Authors Note: Hey peoples, I wrote this chapter as the site was down. I had been putting off writing it even though I'm suppose to be writing a lot right now since I'm on my break but I haven't felt like writing lately. But since the site was down I had nothing better to do so I forced myself to write. It's sort of weird thought, because as I finished writting the last chapter I couldn't wait to start this one. But by morning I didn't feel like writing at all. Kind of weird if you ask me.This chapter didn't go as well as I planned. Can't explain it, it just seems written wrong to me. It's probably just me though. Well that's it for now, onto the chapter**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to CoCaCoLa29 for suggesting the new Characters name! Thanks! I couldn't come up with a name for the person! You saved my butt!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls and am not making any money off of this what so ever.**

**Recap:**

"_Not until you two tell us the truth!" Paris replied for Adam._

_Rory sat up, growing more irritated with the situation. Suddenly, the look on her face changed, and noticed an evil gleam in her eyes. He looked at her in confusion, when she turned to him, and gave him quick smile. At the same time, Adam and Paris turned to each other, also confused but Rory's change in attitude. Before any of them knew it, Rory reached for Tristan's neck, and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips to his, and kissing him deeply. Tristan was shocked at the initial contact, but after a few seconds started to kiss her back. He pulled on her bottom lip gently with his teeth, and Rory opened her mouth happily. Forgetting their surroundings, they kissed eagerly, enjoying the feel of each others tongues, exploring each others mouths. They were quickly brought back to reality by the sound of someone clearing they're throat._

_They pulled away slowly, looking deep into each others eyes, both breathing heavily._

"_Okay, okay! So…we believe you!" Adam said, putting the pot down and putting up his hands in a sign of surrender. "You guys can leave whenever you're ready."_

_Rory turned around, leaning back against Tristan, and Tristan wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "You know…" he said "I think I'm comfortable right here, what do you say Mary?" he finished as he kissed her neck._

"_I agree." she smiled, snuggling into his embrace._

_With that Adam and Paris quickly exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind them, not wanting to witness whatever the two had in mind._

**Chapter 32:**

_**-Two Weeks Later-**_

Rory rushed out of her bathroom door. 'I'm going to be late!' she thought as looked at her clock. She ran around looking for her skirt. Once she found it, she quickly put it on, and put on the rest of her uniform. 'I can't be late on the first day back!' She quickly grabbed the rest of her stuff, ran out the door to her car and made her way to school.

As Rory pulled into the Chilton parking lot she saw Tristan's car, but he wasn't in it. She parked next to him and slowly got out, taking a quick look around. Not seeing him, she took a deep breath, and made her way into the already crowded building.

'I wonder where he is?' she thought once she reached her locker and saw that he wasn't there. 'Oh well.' she thought again with some disappointment. As she opened her locker, and started getting her books for her first class, she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Hey Mary." a deep voice said from behind.

Rory quickly stepped out of his embrace, and turned to face him. Tristan was surprised by her actions, and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Why'd you pull away?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets, not sure what he did wrong. "Do you not want people to know we're back together or something?" he said softly before looking down at his feet.

Rory laughed at Tristan's expression, causing him to look up wondering why she was trying to hurt him. "Of course I want people to know we're back together!" she said. This caused Tristan to relax a little, but he knew there was a 'but' in there. And there was, "_But_…if people see us together then it might get back to my mom." she said, as she continued to get the things she needed out of her locker.

"I _hate_ all this sneaking around!" He sighed, as he leaned against the locker next to Rory's. "It's all we did Christmas break!" he finished running a hand through his hair.

She knew he did that when he was frustrated. "I know. I hate it too. It'll only be for a little while!" she smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

"I know, but…" Tristan paused "…don't you think we should tell your mom soon?" Rory looked him in the eye and saw the pleading in them.

"Yeah…" Rory sighed, not liking the situation any more than he did. "It's just…she's been keeping something from me lately. I don't want to tell her until I know what it is." She was the one pleading now.

"Okay." Tristan said, sighing once again. He never could say no to her. "I just don't see why we have to hide it at school!" he whined. "Its not like she's going to be here spying on you." He was pouting now. She thought he looked so cute, and wanted nothing more than to give in, but she knew she had to do this.

"It _could_ still get back to her through one of her friend's kids." Rory pointed out.

"Then we deny it." he replied, shrugging.

"But Tris" Rory said softly, once again, pleading for him to understand. "It's not that simple and you know it."

"Yeah" he replied in the same soft manner. "I know its not. I just don't think I can take not being able to touch you all day! Hell with us being back in school, we're not going to have enough time to see each other until you tell her. This is the only time we have! Soon we're going to have to start studying for exams. So there won't be any time left for us to sneak around!" he finished as he rubbed the back of his neck, while the other hand remained in his pocket. He was fighting to not grab her into his arms, and kiss her the way he wanted to when he first saw her that morning.

"I guess you're right." She said as the bell rang, she smiled before she quickly kissed him on the cheek and walked down the hall. "Go get your books Tristan! I'll see you in class." She called over her shoulder before heading towards their classroom.

The day went by quickly. By lunchtime, everyone in Chilton knew that Rory and Tristan were back together. Some expected it, while others were quite shocked to see them walk into the cafeteria holding hands. However, by the end of the day, they were once again ignored, as everyone had gotten used to the sight.

After school, Tristan went to find Rory after going to his locker. "Mary." he said leaning against the locker next to Rory's. "So what are we doing tonight?" he asked with a smile.

"We can't do anything tonight!" Rory replied without looking up from her locker. "You know that we have to study."

"We can study together." Tristan said with a wink and a smirk.

"No we can't!" Rory said with a little laugh, as she shut her locker "If we did _that,_ then you would distract me and I'd never get any studying done!" She then pouted, before she said, "You don't want me to fail do you?" She completed the effect by giving him the 'puppy eyes'.

Before Tristan could answer, another male voice broke into the conversation.

"I see not much has changed." he said from a few feet away. The look on his face clearly showed his amusement.

Rory and Tristan looked at him for a few seconds before Rory over came her shock. "Charlie!" she yelled excitedly running into his arms. The two hugged furiously, oblivious to all.

Tristan watched the two as Charlie picked Rory up and swung her around 'What the hell are they doing?' he thought jealously. Tristan cleared his throat and said angrily as the two pulled apart and looked at him "What the hell is going on here!"

**Haha! A cliffy! I'm not going to say what Charlie is doing there cause it'll ruin it. Anyway sorry for another short chapter! I promise the next chapter will be much longer and better. Another filler again I know I said this one wasn't going to be a filler but its just leading up to something rather big. I know I said that this chapter was going to be one week later but I thought that writing it two weeks later would be easier to introduce Charlie's character. I really hate this chapter! Something about it is really bugging me can't figure out what. Its probably just because I don't like how I wrote it but its to late to change that now I guess. Well technically its not to late but you know what I mean. That's it for now next chapter will be up soon**

**Warnings for next chapter: Why Charlie is there and his relationship with Rory is explained. And since this was another short chapter I'll give you another warning A TWIST will be in the next chapter! With another cliffy ending!**

**Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! I appreciate every review!**

**Authors Note: Hey y'all! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had a virus (Trojan Dialer Virus to be exact) and couldn't get on. Once I got it back I didn't have enough time to update. But at least I have updated now. It goes in time to my always updating after a new episode thing to! I'm writing this at school and this computer is crazy. Ahh I'm writing in 8 font and it's like 12 its crazy. And I can't seem to find new times roman font either this computer is freaking me out. Oh my gosh! My teacher just scared me to death Ahh I swear he should wear a bell or something sneaking up on innocent girls like that! lol. Anyway I'll have my newest fic out in the next few days you should check it out! I feel really bad about the long wait. It was so long I almost forgot where I was on the fic. I had to sit here and think for like 5 minutes before I could remember. I really think I'm having a blonde moment today (I'm allowed to make fun of them because I'm blonde) as I started writing this chapter after all the effort of remembering where I was at I realized I forgot to add a disclaimer. Don't know what's with me today. Guess this will teach me from going so long without updating! Well that's it for now if I write anymore its bound to get crazier. So onto the chapter…**

**Oh my gosh! That episode was fairly good. Not exactly the best episode but it was still good. I found it really hard to pay attention to it though. Which is really weird for me. But I also found that the episode dragged on and stuff. But it was okay I guess. But what I can say is I can't wait for the next episode! It's going to be awesome! But if Rory does what it looks like she's going to do with Jess I won't like her character anymore. I swear I won't just like if Logan had of truly cheated on her I would hate him. Oh Alexis will still be my favorite actress just not her character. Now onto something else that's been bugging me about current episodes, Luke! I honestly can't stand him now he's treating Lorelai like crap, they should kill him off or something. I used to like Scott's character but now they're making him be a jerk to Lorelai so I hate him. Okay enough of my episode whining….**

**Okay, since the chapter is out after I saw another episode I had to talk about it... It was a good episode but I didn't like how mean Rory treated Logan. I can't blame her but it was still to harsh for her character I think the writters messed up. And on the previews and spoilers they pumped the episode out to be so much better than it actually was. I was kind of disapointed but it. But good news! I don't have to have hate Rory! Another thing what the hell is with Milo's hair? I'm sorry but I don't like it it make him look him... ah can't think of what it makes him look like but its something his character is now. lol well thats it since this is an extra long rambling authors note thing sorry...**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my beta for betaing for me and listening to my fic ideas! Couldn't do it without you thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. I just own the plot of this fic and the characters you don't recognize. But yet I am not and never will earn money for doing this. **

**Recap:**

_"No we can't!" Rory said with a little laugh, as she shut her locker "If we did that, then you would distract me and I'd never get any studying done!" She then pouted, before she said, "You don't want me to fail do you?" She completed the effect by giving him the 'puppy eyes'._

_Before Tristan could answer, another male voice broke into the conversation._

_"I see not much has changed." he said from a few feet away. The look on his face clearly showed his amusement._

_Rory and Tristan looked at him for a few seconds before Rory over came her shock. "Charlie!" she yelled excitedly running into his arms. The two hugged furiously, oblivious to all._

_Tristan watched the two as Charlie picked Rory up and swung her around 'What the hell are they doing?' he thought jealously. Tristan cleared his throat and said angrily as the two pulled apart and looked at him "What the hell is going on here!"_

**Chapter 33:**

Rory smiled at Tristan's obvious jealousy. "Oh god! I'm sorry Tris!" she said stepping towards him and grabbing his arm. "This is my best friend Charlie. Charlie this is my boyfriend Tristan."

"Its nice to finally meet you!" Charlie said holding out his hand to shake Tristan's. "I've heard so much about you" he finished with a friendly smile.

Tristan stared at Charlie's hand. He just stood there, staring until he felt Rory elbow him in the stomach.

He reached for Charlie's hand and shook it hard. Watching as Charlie winced but didn't let go. 'That ought to show him where his place is around here!' Tristan thought 'I can't believe Rory never mentioned him though. I don't care if he is her best friend if he tries anything on her, I'll kill him!'

"It's nice to meet you," he said, slightly glaring, as he let go of Charlie's hand.

"As fun as this is…" Rory cut in, "why don't we all go somewhere and you two boys can get to know each other and _you_" she said looking at Charlie "can tell me what the hell you're doing here!"

Both boys nodded in agreement.

"Where's the parking lot?" Charlie asked as they started down the hall "Cause I got so freaking lost when I got here it took me an hour to find you!" He said, sending a mock glare in Rory's direction, but unable to contain the grin on his face.

"She was in class." Tristan said tersely, grabbing Rory's hand and interlacing their fingers. "It doesn't take a genius to figure _that_ out!" he finished in a condescending tone.

Rory and Charlie exchanged an amused look but didn't say anything. The trio continued down the hall in an uncomfortable silence until they reached Tristan's car.

"You can follow us." he said, using the same tone, turning to look at Charlie. He wanted to get a chance to talk to Rory alone to get some answers.

"_Actually…_" Charlie replied smiling at him, "I _can't_ follow you two because Lorelai dropped me off."

"And he's not driving _my_ car!" Rory announced "Not after what he did to Rosie!"

"Aw…_come on_!" Charlie whined "It wasn't my fault!"

"That's what they _all_ say!" Rory replied taking Tristan's keys from him and unlocking the passenger's side and climbed in. "Lets go boys!" as she started the car and closed her door.

The two boys got in the car and drove off. The group drove in silence until Tristan pulled into a mall parking lot.

"Let's get something to eat," he said as they got out of the car.

"Okay" Charlie agreed.

Tristan grabbed Rory's hand again, interlacing their fingers in a possessive manner and leading her into the building. Rory looked over her shoulder, and shrugged apologetically.

Sighing, Charlie followed as he shook his head. 'What the hell is this guy's problem?' he thought 'Doesn't he know that Rory and I are just friends?' He followed behind them, leaving some distance, knowing that Tristan was probably trying to ask Rory about their friendship.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Tristan hissed softly in Rory's ear as they entered the mall.

"I tried to…" Rory hissed back, glancing back at Charlie "…but I didn't know what to tell you exactly." She finished, as she looked innocently up at him.

Tristan steered her into a coffee shop. "It's not that hard to tell me your best friend is a guy, in fact I would be able to get past it if I knew you two were just friends!"

"It _is_ hard to tell you!" Rory replied in her normal tone.

"Why do you say that?" He said, fixing her with a confused look.

"Your friends…" She paused, trying to think of the right thing to say. "…they're not very _accepting_."

"Accepting of what?" he said, still confused.

Before Rory could answer Charlie appeared from behind them, catching what Rory had said. "They wouldn't be very accepting of _me_."

"How wouldn't they?" Tristan asked, steering Rory to a small table near the back of the room. "They're good people." He added, somewhat annoyed that this guy was passing judgment on his friends, whom he had yet to meet.

Rory and Charlie looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"I thought you would have clued in by now!" Rory said in between her laughs.

"Clued into what?" Tristan asked, even more confused by their laughter.

The two just laughed even harder. It took them a few minutes to calm down. Rory was the first one to respond.

"If you weren't so jealous of Charlie," she said after a few minutes "or threatened by him you would have realized that we have a strictly brother/sister type of relationship!" she said, reaching over and patting Tristan on the head consolingly.

"Well how was _I_ supposed to know that?" Tristan asked feeling sheepish. "Besides just because _you_ think you have a brother/sister relationship with him doesn't mean that _he_ doesn't want it be more!" he said, eyeing Charlie once more.

Glancing at each other, Charlie and Rory once again burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Would you two stop doing that?" Tristan asked, annoyed at seemingly, being the butt of some inside joke, "I don't find this even _remotely_ funny." he added, crossing his arms across his chest, as a small pout formed on his lips.

"_We_ do!" Charlie said taking a breath and turning to look at Rory "How can you be with such a _bloody_ idiot?" he joked.

"Cause he's _hot!_" Rory joked back. "But honestly Tris, you don't have to worry about Charlie and I." She said, laying a reassuring hand on his forearm, trying to get him to relax..

"And why don't I?" he said, relaxing his arms a little

"Because…" Charlie said with a laugh, "I'm gay."

**Wow, that took me a super long time to get out. I started writing it almost a week ago and then I didn't like how a certain part was written so I rewrote it. And then when I emailed it to myself it didn't send so I started to rewrite it again when the email showed up. Lol It was all nuts. This isn't where I wanted to end the chapter. I had a twist planned but since it took me so long to get this chapter out I decided to end there and put the twist in the next chapter. Anyway see I told you all you wouldn't have to worry about Charlie breaking Rory and Tristan up! He's just there to serve as Rory's best friend. If your not for gays well then I'm sorry but I'm not changing it but you should know this Charlie won't have a boyfriend or anything basically all you'll hear from him is on that guys hot and stuff like that. And he won't be on for long just a few chapters. Well that's about it check out my new fic! It'll be out soon!**

**Charlie is 6 foot (I have a thing for tall guys lol)and has brown hair and hazel eyes**

**Warnings for the next chapter: Tristan's reaction to Charlie being gay and the twist is finally reveled!**

**Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to me.**

**Authors Note: Hey all! Wow I don't know how to start this...okay then wow 34 chapters. That's a lot. Holy. Anyway I know my updates are getting further and further apart. And I'm sorry about that. I haven't lost interest in this story and it will be completed soon. I just don't have any time for writing anymore and when I do have time I don't feel like writing. But never fear I force myself to write. As soon as I'm on summer vacation I'm going to try and update a fic once a day, or every few days. So look forward to that... But until then I want to get to at least 40 chapters before the summer. I can do it if I put my mind to it. Besides in Canada summer starts way after the American kids get out of school so I'll have more time to do it. I have one sure promise for ya'll though once I do get out on summer vacation I will have a super long chapter out. To make out for all these short chapters, and I'll try not to write to many short chapters... gosh I feel sorry for my beta she's got her work cut out for her soon...well onto the fic!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to the people of Gilmore Girls! Without you I wouldn't have a show to obsess about**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls and am not making any money off of this. **

**Recap:**

_The two just laughed even harder. It took them a few minutes to calm down. Rory was the first one to respond._

_"If you weren't so jealous of Charlie," she said after a few minutes "or threatened by him you would have realized that we have a strictly brother/sister type of relationship!" she said, reaching over and patting Tristan on the head consolingly._

_"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Tristan asked feeling sheepish. "Besides just because you think you have a brother/sister relationship with him doesn't mean that he doesn't want it be more!" he said, eyeing Charlie once more._

_Glancing at each other, Charlie and Rory once again burst into uncontrollable laughter._

_"Would you two stop doing that?" Tristan asked, annoyed at seemingly, being the butt of some inside joke, "I don't find this even remotely funny." he added, crossing his arms across his chest, as a small pout formed on his lips._

_"We do!" Charlie said taking a breath and turning to look at Rory "How can you be with such a bloody idiot?" he joked._

_"Cause he's hot!" Rory joked back. "But honestly Tris, you don't have to worry about Charlie and I." She said, laying a reassuring hand on his forearm, trying to get him to relax._

_"And why don't I?" he said, relaxing his arms a little _

_"Because…" Charlie said with a laugh, "I'm gay."_

**Chapter 34:**

"You're _WHAT_?" Tristan exclaimed wide eyed, his mouth open in shock.

"I'm gay." Charlie repeated slowly, making movements with his hands as if using sign language.

"Are you serious?" Tristan asked in disbelief, turning to look at Rory "Is he being serious?"

Rory nodded and laughed at Tristan's shocked face "Told you, you had nothing to worry about with Charlie." She said placing an arm around her best friend.

"The hell I _don't_!" Tristan said laughing. "Instead of you, he'll be coming after me!"

"Nah!" Charlie joked. "You're too ugly for me." He said in mock disgust, crinkling up his nose.

He then looked to Rory then Tristan, and all three burst out laughing.

"Sorry man." Tristan said after they calmed down. "I just thought you were after Rory here!"

"It's alright." Charlie replied. "She warned me that you'd probably act like that, so I was expecting it." He finished with a smile.

"_Really_? Tristan asked, turning to look at Rory again. "And _how_ exactly did you know I'd act like that?"

"Cause your overprotective!" Rory said laughing. "I knew you'd be an _asshole_ to anyone that you thought would take me away from you."

"You got that right, babe!" Tristan said pulling Rory to him, and placing a kiss on her head. Then turning to Charlie, he asked, "Now Charlie what are you doing here?"

"_Well..._" Charlie said slowly, looking at Rory with a smile. "I'm a belated Christmas present!"

"Huh?" Tristan asked confused "What do you mean?" He asked, looking between the two.

"Rory and I have spent every Christmas together since we were two" Charlie explained, looking back at Tristan. "This year was the exception. It was the first one we'd spent away from each other. I guess Lorelai felt bad, so she asked me to come out here. I really wanted to be here Christmas Day, but my parent's weren't having that, but a late Charlie is better than no Charlie at all. Right?" He said, ruffling Rory's hair.

"Too true!" Rory exclaimed, smiling happily at the sight of her two favorite boys getting along. "How long are you here for?"

"One week." Charlie replied.

"_Aw_" Rory pouted "That's not much time! We have lots to do!" She slid out of the booth, grabbed Tristan's hand and pulled him out. "come on boys we've got lots to do before Charlie has to leave!" The two boys laughed and but followed.

-Two Hours Later-

"Well Tristan," Charlie said from the backseat as they pulled into the Chilton parking lot "It was nice to meet you!"

"You too!" Tristan replied turning around and holding his hand out for Charlie to shake. "We should do this again before you leave."

"Oh definitely!" Charlie agreed shaking Tristan's hand, "Ror I'm going for a walk. I'll meet you at the car in a little bit okay?"

"Okay Charlie" Rory agreed as he opened his car door and climbed out

"Have fun love birds!" Charlie said, giving them a wink.

"Bye Charlie!" Rory and Tristan said in unison.

"Bye now!" Charlie responded one more time, with a wave, as he shut the car door and walked away.

"So _that's_ my best friend Charlie!" Rory said laughing, as she watched him walk away.

"I like him he's cool." Tristan replied genuinely, watching Rory as she turned to face him.

"Yeah he is!" Rory agreed, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"But Rory…" He said looking into her blue eyes "You should have told me about him. It wasn't fair for me to find out about him like this."

"I know Tris." Rory replied, looking down in shame. "I'm really sorry how can I make it up to you?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"_Oh_, I can think of a few ways!" Tristan smirked pulling Rory to him and crashing his lips to hers.

A few minutes later they pulled apart, breathing heavily. "Mary." Tristan said. "No more secrets. From now on we don't keep _anything_ from each other. If we do it'll only tear us apart!" He said, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I completely agree Tris." She replied, leaning into his touch.

"Good!" He replied. "Now get back here before you have to abandon me and leave me with my boredom!" He said dramatically, as he leaned in for another kiss.

Rory smiled, as she gently pushed him away. "_Sorry_ Tris!" She said "But I have to go!" She said looking at her watch.

"_Aw!_" Tristan whined. "But why?" He asked, pouting.

"Because Charlie's waiting!" Rory replied "_And_ my parents are going to be wondering where we are."

"_So_" Tristan said sliding his left hand up her thigh "Let them wonder! Stay here with me!" He said huskily.

"As much as I'd _love_ to do that…" Rory said smacking his hand away. "…the longer I stay here the less time I have to plan for _someone's_ birthday on Thursday."

"Oh, alright!" Tristan said pulling her to him again and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "But only because it's my birthday you're planning, so it better be worth it!" He said in mock warning.

"Oh it _will_ be!" Rory said kissing his cheek and opening the car door and climbing out "See you tomorrow Tristan!"

"Bye Mary!" Tristan responded "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Rory replied slamming the door shut and walking over to her car. She and Charlie got in quickly and drove away, with a wave.

'Well…' Tristan thought. 'Might as well go back home, better known as the Devil's Lair!' He turned the ignition and was soon on the road, headed towards his house.

Rory and Charlie pulled into the Hayden mansion's driveway. "Mom's going to wonder why we're so late!" Rory said quietly as they walked up to the house "You can't tell her we were with Tristan."

"Why not?" Charlie asked looking at Rory confused "He's your boyfriend isn't he?"

"Yeah he is." Rory answered with a sigh. "But he's also a DuGrey, and mom doesn't want us to be together. So, please! You can't tell her!"

"Oh!" Charlie answered knowingly "I won't say anything then, but tonight you are going to tell me everything about your Boy Toy because as your best friend I have the right to know. I can't believe you kept the fact that Tristan is a DuGrey away from me after all we've been through!" Charlie said, pretending to wipe tears away from his eyes.

"I wanted you to form your own opinion of him." Rory said innocently "Not on what my mother told us about them!"

"I'll let it go…" Charlie said jokingly "…this time!"

"Oh _thank you!_" Rory replied rolling her eyes as she opened the door to the house "Come on!" She said as she dragged him through the front door. "Were late for dinner!"

They walked in silently. Charlie closed the door quickly, and it shut with a bang. Causing them both to cringe.

"Rory!" Lorelai called from the dining room. "Is that you?"

"Yeah mom!" Rory answered, glaring at Charlie. She slipped her shoes off and handed her coat to the maid as she continued. "It's us!"

Charlie and Rory quickly went into the dining room and sat next to each other at the dinner table.

"Sorry Mom, Dad!" Rory said, "We lost track of time."

"It's okay kids." Chris said with a smile. "It happens to all of us."

"Lorelai," Charlie said looking across at her "What's the matter?"

"_Well_…" Lorelai replied slowly. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Rory and Charlie asked wide-eyed.

"It's just too terrible for me to say!" Lorelai said dramatically, throwing her hand to her forehead. "I can't even think about it."

The teens turned to look at Chris expectantly "Well…" Rory said, "What is it?"

"This coming Friday," Chris said frowning "we have to have dinner with your Grandparents. The Gilmore grandparents that is."

"That's not so bad." Charlie said, looking at Rory, and seeing she was just as confused as he was. "There has to be more."

"There is." Lorelai said sighing "Because we are not going to be the only guests." She said ominously.

"Who else is going to be there?" Rory questioned wondering who could be going to make her parent's act this way.

"The DuGreys." Chris answered as Lorelai's head connected with the table.

**Ha ha! A bit of a cliffy! That was the twist in case you didn't know. Wasn't an overly huge twist but what's coming up is huge. That was a rather weird chapter I think personally. I wasn't in a really big describing mood when I wrote most of it and when I wrote the rest I was kind of rushed. But the next few chapters are going to be huge, well okay maybe Tristan's birthday doesn't seem to huge to you all right now but soon it'll play a bigger part than you all realize! Lol anyway that was a fairly short chapter, the next one won't be overly long either but coming up the chapter will be very soon in the near future. I can't wait to write the other upcoming twist it's going to be fun. Well not fun per say but I'm finally getting to the point of where this whole fic has been headed to since the very beginning. And I'm very excited about it. If you haven't already check out my new fic Love Is A Battlefield! Its a Trory!Well that's it! I'll try and have the next chapter out soon**

**Warnings for next chapter: Its Tristan's 18th birthday! Woot! lol **

**Gosh fanfiction has really been acting up lately. It drove me crazy not being able to read updates and stuff like that. This chapters been ready since Friday but I couldn't put it up... they really need to fix all the problems on here**

**Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Reviewers: Thank you all for reviewing. I truly appreciate every review.**

**Authors Note: Hey all ,Gilmore Girls is over for the season! Aw it's so sad I wish we at least had one more episode to go now we have to wait for like 4 months. I figured it out it roughly makes four months like 2 weeks of May, the summer and then like two weeks in September... Anyway I'm having another blonde moment lol as I start this chapter I can't remember if were on chapter 35 or 36 oops I'll have to check when I get home. Lol yes I'm writing a chapter or starting one at school yet again. I thought we were suppose to learn in high school... guess not. I'm glad that everyone is amused seems to like the fact that Charlie's gay. See I told you all he wouldn't cause problems for Rory and Tristan. Ah crap now I can't remember which day I said Tristan's birthday was on, ah what's with me today? I'm really going to have to reread the fic or something. It's kind of weird since this all basically comes from my head alone and I can't remember where I am or something simple that I wrote. Anyway just thought I'd tell you all that computers at schools (my school at least) are very screwed. This particular computer always seems to give me trouble. Yes this is off topic of well. Well that's about it for now , now onto the chapter! **

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my aunt Tracy, have fun and good luck!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, and am not making any money off of this. Anything previously, or soon to be written has nothing what so ever to do with the real storyline of Gilmore Girls and never will.**

**Recap:**

"Rory!" Lorelai called from the dining room. "Is that you?"

"Yeah mom!" Rory answered, glaring at Charlie. She slipped her shoes off and handed her coat to the maid as she continued. "It's us!"

Charlie and Rory quickly went into the dining room and sat next to each other at the dinner table.

"Sorry Mom, Dad!" Rory said, "We lost track of time."

"It's okay kids." Chris said with a smile. "It happens to all of us."

"Lorelai," Charlie said looking across at her "What's the matter?"

"Well…" Lorelai replied slowly. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Rory and Charlie asked wide-eyed.

"It's just too terrible for me to say!" Lorelai said dramatically, throwing her hand to her forehead. "I can't even think about it."

The teens turned to look at Chris expectantly "Well…" Rory said, "What is it?"

"This coming Friday," Chris said frowning "we have to have dinner with your Grandparents. The Gilmore grandparents that is."

"That's not so bad." Charlie said, looking at Rory, and seeing she was just as confused as he was. "There has to be more."

"There is." Lorelai said sighing "Because we are not going to be the only guests." She said ominously.

"Who else is going to be there?" Rory questioned wondering who could be going to make her parent's act this way.

"The DuGreys." Chris answered as Lorelai's head connected with the table.

Chapter 35:Rory and Charlie walked into Chilton the next morning after the shocking dinner the night before. Having gotten permission for Charlie to attend classes with Rory for the rest of the week, Smiling slightly they approached Tristan and Rory's locker. They saw that Tristan was already there but had his back to them. Rory smirked at Charlie and raised her index finger singling him to be quite as they approached him. Charlie nodded and grinned, glancing around at everyone who giving the two weird looks as they suck up on Tristan. Once they reached him, Rory quickly wrapped her arms around Tristan's waist, scaring him half to death.

"_Ah_!" Tristan screamed in surprise but immediately recognized the feel of Rory's arms around him. Turning around to face her he saw Charlie and Rory silently laughing at him. "Hey babe!" he said wrapping his arms around her waist as well. "That wasn't very nice."

"Sorry Tris!" Rory said smiling. "I couldn't resist."

Tristan faked a glare at her but was unable to stop himself from smiling. Leaning down slightly he moved to kiss her but Rory turned her head and the kiss landed on her cheek.

Raising his head, he looked at her questioningly, Rory innocently shrugged "Happy Birthday Tristan!" she said quietly before he could respond she rose on her tiptoes and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Before he had a chance to respond, she quickly pulled away.

"_Hey_!" Tristan moaned, leaning his forehead against Rory's. "What did you do that for?" He pouted.

"_Sorry_!" Rory replied, shrugging, as she pulled out of his arms. "But Charlie's kidnapping you so I can decorate our locker!" She said with a big smile.

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"You'll see what she means later." Charlie replied for Rory. "For now, let's just get out of here." With that said, he grabbed Tristan's arm and dragged him down the hall.

Tristan showed Charlie around, during most of the time they had before first period. "That's the gym…" Tristan said pointing to two double doors "and that's where Rory and I have first period." Charlie nodded. "We should start heading back, the bell's going to ring in a few minutes." Tristan said, looking at his watch.

"_Tristan_" Charlie said slowly. as they were walking back to Rory and Tristan's locker. "We need to talk." He said ominously.

"About?" Tristan asked stopping in front of a bunch of lockers.

"Rory." Charlie said, not showing any emotion.

"What about her?" Tristan asked. "_Oh_! Let me guess, you want to threaten me! Am I right?" Tristan said, smirking.

"You're right!" Charlie agreed smiling. But quickly became serious again "You hurt her and I'll hunt you down and kill you. A lot of people may have already told you that but I truly will and I will not hesitate to cut off your reproducing parts. Believe me when I say this you hurt her you die"

Tristan paled and the two were silent for a moment. "I would never hurt her." Tristan finally said. His tone was quiet but confident. "I love her"

"I _know_ you love her." Charlie replied. "I never questioned _that_. I can see it in your eyes when you talk to her and when you see her, your eyes light up. But…Dylan said that too and look at how that turned out." He said, giving him a knowing look.

"But I'm not Dylan!" Tristan pointed out.

"Maybe not…" Charlie agreed. "Still…he looked at her the same way you do, and yet he still managed to hurt her. Just don't hurt her and I won't have to kill you."

"Alright." Tristan agreed. "I promise I won't hurt Rory."

"Okay then!" Charlie said smiling, rubbing his hands together. "I'll see you later then I have to go pay Dylan a visit! Ta!" He waved as he turned and walked away happily, as if the conversation they just had, never happened.

"Bye!" Tristan called out to him. "See you in first period!"

Charlie waved but kept going.

'That guy is _insane_!' Tristan thought smiling to himself as he walked towards his locker. 'I gotta admit though…he's pretty cool!' he continued in his thoughts, as he made his way down the hall. Turning, he walked briskly to his locker. Tristan groaned once his locker came into view. Rory had put a huge sign on the locker that read _'Happy 18th Birthday Tristan!'_. She had also taped balloons in his favorite colors, silver and blue, onto the locker as well. Ignoring the looks he was getting Tristan opened the locker careful not to break any balloons in the process. Groaning out loud having opened the locker. Rory had stuck even more balloons inside the locker, filling it from top to bottom. Inside the locker, she included silver and blue streamers, which were wrapped around everything, and seemed to be rooted to the locker.

"Like it?" Rory asked coming up behind him smiling.

Tristan turned and faced Rory, wrapping his arms around her waist "I love it!" he said honestly.

"Really?" Rory asked hopefully. "I heard you groan. I thought you didn't like it!" She said, eyes downcast, biting her lip.

"I was just shocked that's all!" Tristan replied quickly, not wanting to upset her. "My birthday usually passes forgotten, but you didn't forget. You also decorated our locker, and no one's ever done that for me."

Rory smiled happily and leaned up and kissed Tristan eagerly. He kissed back with just as much enthusiasm. Tristan pushed Rory up against the locker next to theirs. Sliding one hand to her hair he ran his fingers through the soft straight hair as Rory wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Tristan lightly traced Rory's lips with his tongue, and she opened her mouth in invitation. Before either could do anything else the bell rang. With a groan they pulled away. Leaning her forehead on Tristan's chest, trying to catch her breath Rory asked, "Hey! Where's Charlie?"

"He went to find Dylan." Tristan answered. Bringing his arm back down to encircle her waist.

"_Why_?" Rory asked looking up at him. "Charlie never really liked him all that much, I don't understand why he'd go looking for him."

Tristan smiled, at Rory's obvious innocence. "I don't think he was looking for him to catch up." Tristan replied. "I think his purpose would lean more towards yelling at him, maybe killing him or something like that." He said, as he shrugged.

"But _why_?" Rory asked, wide eyed and completely oblivious.

"_Because…_" Tristan sighed "he hurt you and according to Charlie, no one hurts you and gets away with it. Not when he's involved. I bet he's doing what I would be doing if you'd let me. Now come on before were late for class." He said as he turned to his locker.

"But…" Rory protested as Tristan grabbed their books, interlaced their fingers and led her to class. "Charlie can get into trouble if he fights him again!"

Tristan stopped "What do you mean fights him again?" he asked , turning to face Rory his eyes flickering dangerously. 'If Dylan did anything to her in England…' he thought 'I'll kill him!'

Rory froze. 'I shouldn't have said that!' she thought. 'I know how Tristan gets when Dylan's involved. Now he's going to have another reason to hate him.'

"What did he do Rory." Tristan repeated in a quiet but serious tone.

"Tried to force himself on me!" Rory mumbled quickly.

"_What_?" Tristan screamed as the last bell rang and people turned and to stare at his sudden outburst. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was so long ago!" Rory said slowly. "I didn't think it mattered."

"Of course it matters Rory!" Tristan said gently, pulling her into an empty classroom. "Tell me what happened please!" He said begging her to tell him.

"But what about class!" Rory protested, trying to get out of talking about what happened. "We're late already, and we both miss way too much school as it is, and Charlie will be all alone in there! He only knows us!" she pointed out.

"I don't give a _damn_ about class, Rory!" Tristan said. "You know this, and Charlie can handle being alone. He's a big boy." Tristan's tone left no room for argument. This didn't mean Rory wouldn't try.

"But…" Rory replied trying a new approach. "It's your _birthday_ and I don't want to upset you on your birthday!" She said, her eyes pleading for him to let it go. Tristan, however, was having none of this.

"I don't care that it's my birthday!" Tristan said, lifting her up to sit on a desk, sliding in between her legs and bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. "I just want to know what happened so I'm not left out in the dark." He said soothingly.

"Oh alright!" Rory replied giving in. "But you have to promise not to do anything to Dylan if I tell you!" she said, pointing a finger at him and narrowing her eyes.

"I can't promise you that." Tristan said truthfully, looking deeply into her eyes. "I know I won't be able to keep that promise. But what I will promise is that I won't fight him. I have other ways to get back at him."

"You won't lay a finger on him?" Rory questioned.

"Not a finger!" Tristan promised.

"_Okay_" Rory replied, "Well it happened near the beginning of mine and Dylan's relationship…." Tristan nodded, urging her to continue.-Flashback-

Rory and Dylan walked hand in hand into the party. Music blared loudly through the speakers. Fourteen year old Rory looked around the party in amazement. Having never been to a party that wasn't supervised by adults before. Around her, kids milled about, drinking, talking and dancing.

"Lets dance!" Dylan said pulling Rory onto the dance floor just as a slow song came on.

"Okay!" Rory agreed wrapping her arms around his neck as the two danced.

A few hours later, after coming back with a drink for Rory, Dylan grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. Rory looked at him questioningly, but followed.

"What are we doing in here?" she asked as she followed him into a bedroom and watched as he closed the door.

Dylan sat on the bed before answering. "I wanted to talk." he said smiling up at her. "Come sit." He said, as he patted the bed. Rory sat next to him obediently. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked innocently.

"_This…_" Dylan replied smirking as he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Rory jerked back quickly, as shock ran through her. 'This is only our first date!' she thought as Dylan leaned over and kissed her again, she pulled away yet again.

"What the _hell_?" Dylan yelled as she pulled away. "I thought you liked me!" He whined, getting angry with her reactions.

"I _do_ like you!" Rory said softly. 'I can't believe this is how my first kiss happened!' she thought, wide eyed. Still shocked at what had just happened.

"Then why do you keep pulling away?" Dylan asked annoyed.

"Because I think it's a bit to soon." Rory replied, beginning to get annoyed with his attitude.

"Well…its not." Dylan said more to himself than to her as he pulled her to him and kissed her again. This time holding her head in place with one hand, while the other slid around her waist.

This time Rory kissed back. Soon the two were in a heated make out session. When suddenly the hand that was on her waist slipped lower. Running his hand up and down her butt and thighs. Rory pulled away in shock.

"Stop it!" she said, but he didn't listen. Instead he pulled her head to his again and kissed her forcefully. Rory jerked away. "I said stop!" she yelled. Ignoring her he kissed her again this time placing a hand on her breast and squeezed.

"Don't!" Rory yelped jumping off the bed. Dylan looked up at her shocked. "What are you doing?" he asked watching Rory run to the door.

"Getting away from you!" she yelled as she ran out the door, tears streaming down her face.-End Flashback-

"Wow!" Tristan sighed in shock. Soon, his shock turned to anger. "I'm going to _kill_ him!" He said, pacing the room.

"You can't!" Rory pointed out. "You _promised_! You wouldn't! Besides it was so long ago that it's pointless to fight about it now!" she said, looking down at her lap.

"I won't fight him." Tristan said putting his arms around her, sliding her off the desk. "I promised I wouldn't but that doesn't mean I can't prank him!" he said with an evil smirk.

"You're _bad_!" Rory said, leaning against Tristan laughing.

"And you _love_ it" Tristan replied cheekily.

"That's right! I do!" she said smiling slightly.

"But wait!" Tristan realized. "Why did you stay with Dylan, after he forced himself on you? That doesn't seem like you." He said, looking at her curiously.

"He was drunk!" Rory answered offhandedly.

"That's no excuse, Rory." He said, giving her a serious look.

"Maybe not." Rory answered. "But I was young. Can we drop the subject for now?" She asked, her eyes pleading once more.

"_Alright_" Tristan agreed. "But we're going to discuss this later! You can count on that."

"I will!" Rory replied smiling. The two stood there silently holding each other close and looking into each others eyes for a few minutes.

"I love you!" Tristan whispered a few minutes later.

"I love you too!" Rory whispered back smiling up at him. Tristan smiled back. Suddenly, a thought quickly entered Rory's mind. Her smile faded. "Tristan," she said softly. "We have to talk."

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" he asked, the fear evident in his eyes.

"No!" Rory exclaimed "Nothing like that! I just remembered something, it slipped my mind when I saw you this morning." She said, smiling reassuringly.

"Okay then" Tristan replied leading Rory over to the teacher's desk. She sat down in the chair as Tristan sat on top of the desk. Hands still interlocked, "So what do you have to tell me?"

"_Well_" Rory said slowly "I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"The good news!" Tristan replied, automatically. "Wait! No! The bad news first, so hopefully the good news can cheer me up!"

"_Alright_" Rory said. "This coming Friday my family and I have to go to my grandparent's house for dinner. That wouldn't be all that bad but guess who's family is also coming?"

"Dylan's?" Tristan asked amused.

"No…" Rory replied "…yours."

"_Mine_!" Tristan yelped "but why? Don't your grandparents know that our parent's hate each other with a passion?" He asked incredulously.

"They probably do." Rory admitted "but that doesn't matter to them. They live to make my mom's life miserable."

"Well this sucks" He said dejectedly.

"It does." Rory agreed.

"Wait!" Tristan said suddenly "You said there's good news, what's the good news?"

"_Well_" Rory answered "This is the perfect time to tell our parents that we're together. Don't you think?"

"I _guess._" Tristan agreed not completely sure if he thought it was a good idea or not.

"It _is_!" Rory said smiling. "Because they'll be forced to sit in the same room with each other and they won't be able to kill each other. Besides my grandparents will be there to supervise if they get out of control." She said, feeling pretty proud of herself.

"I suppose your right." He reluctantly agreed.

"Oh course I'm right!" Rory replied standing up "I'm always right!" She said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.-Meanwhile-

Charlie wandered the halls after parting ways with Tristan. 'Where the hell is he?' he thought as he heard the bell ring. Charlie signed 'I better get to Rory's first period class!' Turning onto a different hall he headed in the direction that he thought was her classroom. As he continued down the hallway, he immediately spotted Dylan, walking with a group of males towards the classroom he was headed for. He quickly thought to himself 'This must be my lucky day!' he smirked as Dylan looked his way and caught his eye.

To say Dylan looked surprised was an understatement. He said something to his friends that Charlie couldn't hear, and then walked towards him. "What are you doing here?" he asked as they approached each other.

"I'm here to visiting Rory!" Charlie responded, smiling widely.

"I figured." Dylan said "Were you looking for me or something?"

"Come on, don't be dumb. You _know_ I was." Charlie replied glaring slightly at the boy.

"May I ask why?" Dylan asked arrogantly.

"You know why." Charlie said angrily "You hurt Rory and you promised that you wouldn't do that again!" He said, taking a step towards Dylan.

"Hey!" Dylan protested. "She hurt me too! Shouldn't that be taken into consideration?"

"_Hell_ no!" Charlie roared. "Rory didn't hurt you! You hurt her! I don't give a damn what you think."

"How do you think I feel?" Dylan shouted "Seeing Rory and Tristan all over each other all the fucking time! I love her and you know I do! I didn't mean to hurt her! I know I did but don't you think she deserves it, just a little bit? After what she's done and is still doing to me?"

"And what exactly is it, that she's 'doing' to you?" he asked using his and Rory's famous air quotes.

"Rubbing it in my face!" Dylan said, as if it was obvious.

"She is not!" Charlie yelled, but quickly quieted down once a teacher stuck their head out of the classroom and 'shh'ed' them.

"She's not rubbing it in your face!" Charlie repeated quietly, through his teeth. "They love each other and they can't help that. I don't even know why the hell I'm arguing with you over this! It doesn't matter what the hell Rory does with Tristan now. It's none of your business!"

"Maybe not…" Dylan agreed, as he looked down at his feet. "…but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

Charlie looked at Dylan sympathetically, but then he suddenly remembered why he was there. Making a fist as tight as he possibly could he hauled off and punched Dylan square in the face.

"_Ow_!" Dylan screamed in pain holding his noise and wincing at the pain, bending over slightly.

"It was good seeing you again!" Charlie called out cheerfully as he skipped down the hall.**Wow! That was long! And I know it sucked sorry lol but a sucky update is better than no update at all! Anyway I wasn't going to leave the chapter there I was actually going to continue it, to skip ahead to Friday night and have Rory and Tristan getting ready for the dinner and leave it with Lorelai Chris and Rory standing outside the door but decided it was better to end it here so the next chapter will be longer than it's suppose to be. On another note I know I said Tristan's birthday was Thursday but I decided to change it to Tuesday, because it would work better for the fic and was easier to write this way. I also know this chapter was a bit fluffy I did that because hey they need some fluff sometimes. Okay so it wasn't entirely fluffy but oh well besides coming up very soon there is going to be lots and lots of drama! I added the whole Dylan thing for fun lol it was totally last minute I wasn't planning on it at all. This was basically a random chapter with the true meaning being hidden slightly like I wanted it to be, I added the whole decorating the locker for fun because that's what my friends and I do on each others birthdays lol. Well that's it for now!**

**Warnings For Next Chapter: Jumps ahead to Friday, and the disastrous dinner begins!**

**Please review! Forbidden is starting to slack on reviews and its starting to discourage me so please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Reviewers: Thank you all so much for reviewing! It means so much to me!**

**Authors Note: Hey all! This chapter would have been out sooner I had it almost finished at school and then my computer froze so I lost the whole thing. And then I had a bit of a freak out and couldn't seem to write. But the chapter's here now and that's all that matters. Seriously this chapter should have been out either Friday or Saturday. Anyway something's been really bugging me. Didn't the people of 7th Heaven say that it was the LAST season? I mean come on they counted down to the last episode! They've been saying this is the last season all year. And now I've been hearing they signed a contract with the CW for next season! What the hell is up with that? I mean sure I'm happy that they're coming back but wasn't that false advertising? They made us believe that it was over and now they're saying its not. Its stupid, lol sorry just thought I'd rant about that... Well onto the next chapter!**

**Dedicated: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ben. Hope your wrist feels better soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls belongs to the WB soon to be the CW not me. And am not making any money off of this.**

**Recap:**

_"And what exactly is it, that she's 'doing' to you?" he asked using his and Rory's famous air quotes._

_"Rubbing it in my face!" Dylan said, as if it was obvious._

_"She is not!" Charlie yelled, but quickly quieted down once a teacher stuck their head out of the classroom and 'shh'ed' them._

_"She's not rubbing it in your face!" Charlie repeated quietly, through his teeth. "They love each other and they can't help that. I don't even know why the hell I'm arguing with you over this! It doesn't matter what the hell Rory does with Tristan now. It's none of your business!"_

_"Maybe not…" Dylan agreed, as he looked down at his feet. "…but it doesn't make it hurt any less."_

_Charlie looked at Dylan sympathetically, but then he suddenly remembered why he was there. Making a fist as tight as he possibly could he hauled off and punched Dylan square in the face._

_"Ow!" Dylan screamed in pain holding his noise and wincing at the pain, bending over slightly._

_"It was good seeing you again!" Charlie called out cheerfully as he skipped down the hall._

**Chapter 36:**

-Friday Night-

The Hayden's pulled into the Gilmore's driveway. Rory glanced around and saw two cars. One she recognized as Tristan's, and another she wasn't familiar with. She shrugged it off and just assumed it belonged to either her grandparents' or Tristan's parents. After parking the car they climbed out of the car silently. Walking up the steps of the mansion they stood in front of the door, all staring at the doorbell.

After a few minutes Lorelai spoke up. "Someone ring the doorbell! We might as well get this over with!" she said impatiently.

"Go ahead!" Chris replied glancing at Rory. "It's your parent's house."

"_So_!" Lorelai pouted "They're not my parents by choice!"

"You can't choose your parents!" Rory pointed out.

"_Exactly_!" Lorelai agreed "I have an idea! Why don't we just get out of here? I'm sure they'll never miss us with the DuGrey's here!" she said looking between her husband and daughter, her eyes pleading.

Chris snorted. "That's what you said a few years ago! Last I checked they still haven't forgiven us!" He said giving his wife a pointed look.

"Someone just ring the damn doorbell!" Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're closer." Lorelai said, pushing her daughter to the door. "_You_ ring it!"

"Fine!" Rory said with a frown. "But you _owe_ me!" she said in a low voice, pointing at her mother, with her eyes narrowed. She turned quickly and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later the maid answered and greeted them. She quickly took their coats and ushered them into the living room.

"Lorelai!" Emily said quickly getting off the couch as they entered the room "You're late."

"Sorry mom!" Lorelai answered "We lost track of time."

Seeming to accept her answer, Emily turned around and gestured for them to follow. As they followed Rory got her first glance of Tristan. He was sitting alone on one of the couches, his parents sat across from him, and her grandparents off to the side. An empty couch sat across from Emily and Richard.

"Brian, Elizabeth." Emily said sweetly. "This is my daughter Lorelai, her husband Christopher and my granddaughter Rory."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled. "It's nice to meet you." She said in a fake tone.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, ignoring the women. "You know we've all met before mother." she said darkly "So why bother with the introductions and tell us what we're all doing here." She finished glaring at the other family.

"_Lorelai_!" Emily gasped "Don't be rude!" She said, embarrassed by her daughter's outburst.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and sat on the empty couch. Christopher quickly sat next to her, as Emily took her place next to Richard.

"Rory." Richard said. "Don't be shy, sit down."

Nodding Rory sat beside Tristan, who turned and grinned at her. "I never thought I'd see the day that you were shy around me Mary!" he whispered in her ears. She blushed and did not go unnoticed by the adults. They continued to watch as the teenagers settle in beside each other, completely comfortable in the other's presence.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes. Until Lorelai spoke up "So…When are you going to tell us the meaning of this meeting?" she said, looking at her parents questioningly.

"I've been wondering the same thing." Brian replied. "This dinner came as quite a shock to us."

Before Richard or Emily could reply, the maid entered. "Dinner is served, Mrs. Gilmore." she said softly.

"Thank you Rose." Emily said standing up, waving the maid off with her hand. "Come along everyone."

They all stood. Walking to the dining room silently.

"Tristan." Emily said knowingly once they entered the room. "Why don't you and Rory sit together? It'll give you two a chance to get to know each other."

"Okay, Mrs. Gilmore." Tristan replied smirking 'If only she knew how well we know each other!' he thought as he gently pulled out a chair for Rory. He gently pushed it in as she sat and took a chair to her left. Glancing around the table he saw that Emily and Richard had sat at either end of the table. Chris and his parents sat across from him. While Lorelai sat to Rory's right.

"So _mother_." Lorelai said as the salad was brought out. "Are you planning on telling us what is going on?"

"Later Lorelai." Emily replied, taking a bite out of her salad. "Let everyone eat before we get into all of that." She said as she smiled at her guests.

Lorelai nodded as she took a bite out of her salad as well. The tension in the room was evident as everyone sat in uncomfortable silence while eating their salads. No one dared to speak. Each one anticipating the battle that wasn't too far off. Each wondering who would deal the challenging blow.

"_Ew_!" Rory whined softly to Tristan as her salad was placed in front of her. "Icky green stuff!"

Tristan chuckled silently to himself. "Just eat it Mary." he replied back softly, smirking at her quickly, before turning back to his salad.

Rory nodded, took a bite, and tried not to make a face, but was unsuccessful.

Brian happened to glance over at that particular moment. "Do you not like salad?" he asked her.

Rory nodded, but didn't comment.

"That doesn't surprise me." Brian said. "A person like _you_ has no class." He said arrogantly.

"Excuse me!" Lorelai yelled, her head jerking up. "What the hell did you just say to my daughter?" She glared at the man across from her, unable to hide the contempt she had for him.

"You _heard_ me!" Brian yelled back, glaring at Lorelai, the same contempt mirrored on his face.

"Let the games begin!" Tristan whispered to Rory. Everyone sat in silence, salads forgotten as they watched to see who would be the victor in this battle.

**Wow! That was a short crappy chapter. Sorry, I had no clue how to really write how the fighting started. It was going to start earlier but yeah. I also had no clue how to write Emily and Richard. However for the next chapter I'm going to try and really have them in character. I just need to watch some episodes and see how they talk and interact with people. The next chapter should be better. A lot of drama and a lot of yelling. This one was more so leading up to the fighting and stuff. I know that no one really talked all that much but the next one there will be a lot of it well it'll be more yelling then talking. Besides how can you write like 8 people talking equally, its just not done. Well that's it for now! Next chapter will be out soon!**

**Warnings: The dinner continues! This time LOTS of fighting and yelling**

**If you haven't already check out my new fic Because Of You! It's a Trogan! Check it out!**

**Please review!**


End file.
